Rebecca Warren and The Third Wizarding War: Book 1
by LoyalHufflepuff0
Summary: Rebecca Warren must flee from the Ministry of Magic to America, but being a foreigner has its challenges, especially when everyone appears to be against her. Rebecca attends Ilvermorny with her sister and as they anticipate news from home, Rebecca deals with a bully, quodpot, and a professor who has it out for her to fail, all the while keeping her sister protected at all costs.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

High above the waters of the Atlantic Ocean, a Boeing 747 flew through the dark gray skies, bound for New York. On that plane sat 14-year old Rebecca Warren, along with her sister, Isabelle.

Rebecca, who had brunette hair that fell below her shoulders, was deep in thought looking out the window. Her emerald green eyes darted at every shape in a cloud that looked interesting.

Her sister, who had a similar style in her hair, although she was a blonde with blue eyes. Other than their facial structure and pale complexion, you couldn't tell that they were sisters. Isabelle was drawing on her sketchpad. She loved to draw. It was her favorite activity and she was very good at it.

Rebecca had turned her focus away from the window and to Isabelle. Her eyes led to the sketchpad. She was drawing a plane. It looked just like the one they on.

"That's really good, Issy." Rebecca said in a soft tone. Passengers around them were asleep and the last thing Rebecca wanted was to draw attention to them.

"Thanks." Isabelle said lightly. "It's the same plane we're in. Look. You can see you looking out the window."

Isabelle pointed to one of the windows and Rebecca seen herself looking out it with a big smile on her face. Rebecca wished the picture was telling the truth, but sadly there was nothing to be smiling about with their situation.

You see, Rebecca was a witch. One who lived in a secret society, away from those with nonmagical abilities, called muggles, but that wasn't why she was sad. She was perfectly happy to not be asked by muggles to do something magic every five minutes as they no doubt would do.

What was bothering her was that her society in Great Britain was falling apart to what many are calling The Third Wizarding War.

And for some reason, this affected Rebecca's entire family directly. The new Minister of Magic wanted the Warren family as well as other famous families such as the Potters and Weasleys. Even the Malfoys were wanted.

While it may make some kind of sense as to why those families would be wanted, Rebecca's family was only known for one thing- quidditch. Her father, Anthony Warren, was arguably the best quidditch player of current time. However, he retired only a year ago due to an injury that was beyond magical repair.

Rebecca's mother, Valèrie, was also famous, but for inventing. She built a broom faster than any Nimbus model and sold millions worldwide. Plus, her maiden name was Bedel. She was the daughter to a French wizard who held high power in their country's Ministry of Magic.

But none of it made sense as to why they were wanted. They never done anything wrong, unless the Minister got denied an autograph by Rebecca's father one time.

"Becky?"

Rebecca was snapped out of her thoughts by her sister. She was waiting for a confirmation that the drawing of her sister looked good.

"That looks wonderful." Rebecca said with a smile.

"It sure is weird flying without a broom." Isabelle said in a low voice, making sure the sleeping muggles didn't hear them.

"It is." Rebecca said, glancing around. Truthfully, she hated it. Too many people in one area, plus she hated flying in general, which made her the odd one of the family. Quidditch and flying was all it seemed Rebecca's father cared about and was hardly ever around because of it.

The plane's intercom clicked on and a low voice came on. "Hello and good morning. This is your captain speeking. For those of you who are late nighters and still awake, New York time is 6:47am and we'll be arriving at JFK International in one hour. Our lovely flight attendants will be coming around to wake up your fellow passengers. Coffee will be served as well. These gray skies should clear up as we get closer to our destination. Thank you and welcome to America folks!"

The intercom clicked off. For seven hours, Rebecca did not sleep one minute. Her sister tried but found the seats uncomfortable even with the extra empty seat on their row to stretch out on.

"I want some coffee." Isabelle said with a yawn. Isabelle never had coffee before and Rebecca was a little unsure about letting her have any. The effects it could have on her...

It didn't matter though. Isabelle was heard by a passing flight attendant who was more than happy to give her and Rebecca a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. Rebecca never had any herself and was reluctant to try it, but the smell of vanilla itched her nose and she brought her cup to her lips and felt the rush of the beverage. Any sign of sleepiness was now gone. Rebecca looked at Isabelle who was attempting to fan her mouth. She mumbled the words of "too hot" as she sat her mug down.


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

A New World

The sun was beginning to rise as the plane carrying Rebecca and Isabelle finally landed. It was an odd feeling, but at least neither of them threw up like one of the muggles had done right on poor flight attendant lady who served them coffee.  
Despite the early landing, it took about an hour before Rebecca and Isabelle were allowed anywhere but the holding area until their cousin, a muggle herself, showed up to pick them up.  
The Warren sisters were the only two in the family who fled from the war. While her brother, Ray, was allowed to stay and fight, Rebecca had no choice but to flee. Isabelle had a mental condition and Rebecca had to be with her to help her with it, so even if she was allowed to fight, she couldn't. She had always been there for her sister and not even a war would make her stop now.

Rebecca and Isabelle weren't the only kids in the holding area. There was another boy about their age, 13 or 14, and he was playing with some kind of device. Rebecca was curious, but thought better about asking what it was. 

"Excuse me." Isabelle asked him. "What is that you're playing with?"

The boy never looked up but said irritably, "It's a phone."

"And what do you do on it?" Isabelle furthered her curiosity.

The boy smirked and said, "It can tell dumb people to go away for starters."

Rebecca found no humor in his remark and eyed him. Of course he was still stuck on his phone thing.

"What do you mean?' Isabelle asked.

The boy sighed and said, "Like I can ask Siri to tell this stupid girl to go away. Watch. Hey Siri- ugh."

Rebecca got up and pinned the boy against the wall. "Why don't you ask Siri how to apologize to my sister?" 

The boy was frightened so bad, he didn't dare squirm to break free. She had him by the throat. He gagged a couple of times before he quickly choked up, "S-s-sorry."

Rebecca let him go and he moved to a new seat that was as far away from the sisters as possible. Rebecca looked at Isabelle who was looking down at her feet. Rebecca sat back down beside her and said in a low voice, "Issy, we have to be careful asking muggles questions." Isabelle nodded. "Sorry. Maybe I am stupid though."  
'No, you're not." Rebecca said. "You're a very smart person." She gave Isabelle a hug. Isabelle was alright, but Rebecca was on the verge of tears. It had not even been a full day in America and Rebecca was already threatening people.

"Rebecca and Isabelle Warren?" an airport security officer called out. Rebecca broke the hug slowly and turned to look at the man who called her out. "Your guardian is here." He said, realizing that there was no other females in the holding area.

Rebecca and Isabelle grabbed their bags and headed to him.

"Isabelle Felicity Warren. " The security officer said at the desk, looking through paperwork. "Age 13, born May 6, 2007. Birthplace, Newtown, Lyndhurst, UK. Is this correct?" 

"Yes." Isabelle said with a smile. "How did you know all of that?"

The security officer playfully said, "I can do magic."

"Oh really? So can-"

"What about me?" Rebecca asked, immediately cutting off Isabelle.

The security officer looked down at the paper and read, "Rebecca Andrea Warren, Age 15. Born December 12, 2005. Birthplace, Newtown, Lyndhurst, UK." He looked up to get a response from Rebecca who simply nodded. "Welcome to America, ladies." The officer said with a big smile. "You can go through here and your guardian will be right there." He gestured to a door and the Warren sisters headed through it.

On the other side, an anxious looking woman with blonde hair, wrapped up in a ponytail was on a similar device that the boy was using. She looked up from it and turned her focus to Rebecca and Isabelle walking up to her. She put on a big smile and said, "Hi there."  
"Hi. Are you our cousin, Kate?" Isabelle asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes I am." Kate said proudly. "Your father will be happy to know you two made it safely. I'll just have to figure out how to send that owl to him."

This was the one thing Rebecca forgot about her cousin. Kate was a muggle. Somehow she didn't have magical abilities when her second cousin had them. That didn't matter to Rebecca. Despite dealing with Slytherin-House stereotypes, she never had a problem with muggles or muggle-borns.

"So you must be Isabelle then?" Kate asked the blonde girl.

"That's right." Isabelle said. "And this is my sister, Rebecca, but I call her Becky."

Kate look at Rebecca and said nicely, "Well hello there, Becky."

"Hi." Rebecca said awkwardly and quietly.

Kate looked like she wanted to further the conversation but she hesitated and instead went to go pick up the girls' bags and said, "Well, shall we head home then?"

"I'm ready." Isabelle said enthusiastically.

Rebecca didn't want to think of America as her new home. She would rather be in Lyndhurst where her true home is. She followed Kate and Isabelle anyways out of the airport and to a car.

Rebecca was familiar with these. Her father had one to drive them to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. Too many for side apparition.

Kate placed the luggage in the trunk and opened the back door for Rebecca and Isabelle. The car was white and had an interesting front side to it that looked like a catfish mouth opened. Rebecca got in with Isabelle taking the seat behind the driver's seat. Inside the car, Rebecca found a carrying bag. She moved it over, though it was slightly heavy.

Kate hopped inside the car and pushed a button to turn it on and before they pulled out, Kate had them fasten their seat belts, then they finally drove off.


	3. Chapter 3: New York City

New York City was much different from London. There were huge buildings that were called skyscrapers in the Manhattan borough. Kate said the view from the tallest one was spectacular, but both Rebecca and Isabelle had been higher than it on brooms.

On the ride to Kate's house, she and Isabelle engaged in a number of topics both muggle and wizarding world. Sometimes both. However, Rebecca was quiet the entire ride. She looked out the window. Muggles were everywhere. Walking, talking, eating, playing music, some fighting, yelling, begging, on their phones. It looked like chaos and if things continued to stay bad back home, she would have to live in this even longer.

"Is that true, Rebecca?" Kate asked.

"Huh?" Rebecca snapped out of her thoughts.

"Did you win an award in the Charms club?"

"Um. Yeah. That's right." Rebecca said quietly and turned back to the window. Rebecca was one of the best at Charms in her class back at Hogwarts. She was taught by Professor Flitwick from first to third year.

Then her father took over as Charms Master and taught her fourth year. It seemed that Charms ran in the family although Ray, Rebecca's older brother, was terrible at anything but quidditch. Isabelle was well rounded, but adored Care of Magical Creatures.

They arrived to Kate's house. It was an apartment complex called The Luna Apartments in Queens.

"Here we are." Kate said as she pulled out the luggage. They headed up to the fourth floor, the highest level. Apartment 416. Kate opened the front door and let in the girls before closing it back. "Welcome to my home."

It was a lovely scene. A kitchen with an island. The countertops had a white marble finish. The cabinets were a light stained wood. The living room was beside it with a large comfy sofa facing a big rectangular thing Rebecca recognized as a television. There was a coffee mug and a stack of papers with a muggle pencil on the coffee table. 

"Oooh!" Isabelle said. She ran over to a picture that was hanging on the wall. It was a bridge with two identical towers. "That's a cool picture."

"I took that picture when I was about sixteen." Kate said. "I took it three days before they fell. I submitted it to a newspaper and they declined it. A few days after, they called offering ten thousand dollars."

"Wow." Isabelle said, still looking at the picture. Rebecca was intrigued by the story, but she didn't bother to go look at the picture. Instead, she asked Kate, "Where's the bedroom?"

Kate seemed reluctant to speak, but said, "Down the hallway and to the left. You two will have to share it."

Rebecca grabbed her luggage and headed to the bedroom. She had been eager to get some alone time. She enjoyed the company of her sister, and she didn't hate Kate nor even disliked her. She just wanted to collect her thoughts without all of the distractions.

She opened the bedroom door and was welcomed to two twin beds on either side of the room. One had pink bed covers while the other had purple. Kate had done her homework on Rebecca and Isabelle and got their favorite colors.

Rebecca placed her luggage onto the purple bed and unzipped it. Inside it were her Hogwarts Slytherin robes. She wouldn't be able to use them at the new school unfortunately. Over the years she had slowly began to feel like she belonged in the house whereas to start with, she was scared. Her father was a Hufflepuff and done good things during the Second Wizarding War while at school. He had enlisted himself into Dumbledore's Army and fought alongside the Golden Trio known as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

And now the new war had put him in a position to fight alongside them again. In short, he had made Hufflepuff house proud. Rebecca's brother was sorted into Gryffindor. He too was looked up with high expectations and delivered on quidditch as a Keeper. Then Rebecca was sorted into Slytherin and it felt more like a burden than anything else. Isabelle was without a doubt, sorted into Hufflepuff and Rebecca was quite sure her sister packed her canary yellow and black robes as well.

Rebecca placed her robes off to the side and pulled out a picture frame of her and her family taken only eight months ago during Christmas.

In the middle was her father with a clean shaven face and glasses. Blue eyes, like Isabelle but black hair much like Rebecca's. It was cut really short.

To his right was Rebecca's mother, Valèrie. The French blonde and blue eyed woman was smiling and then turning to kiss her husband's cheek every so often. Unlike the muggles, wizard pictures could move.

In front of them were their three children. Ray had shaggy black hair and blue eyes. It seemed Rebecca was the only one in the family who did not have blue eyes. Even Kate had that same misty blue color. Rebecca had green.

Beside Valèrie was her sister Aimèe. It was because of her that Valèrie and Anthony got together. To Anthony's other side were two more people who were younger than him, but older than Rebecca. A black haired woman named Bella Crossfire was Rebecca's adopted sister. Anthony and Valèrie took her in when she had discovered her parents were murdered by Death Eaters during the Second Wizarding War. Bella was a muggle-born on the run at the time.

The other person was Blake Deese, Rebecca's godbrother and Aimèe's son. His father was Anthony's best friend at Hogwarts but he had died during the Battle of Hogwarts while Aimèe was pregnant.

Apart from Isabelle, Rebecca was very close with Blake. He had taught her a lot about life and in Rebecca's opinion, a better brother than Ray would ever be.

She put the picture to the side and found what she was looking for. Her diary.

She opened it up to the first blank page. It was very hard to fine seeing as she had just started using it. Blake had made it a suggestion the last time they saw each other. Rebecca began writing in it the day before they left London. However, she forgot two things. An ink bottle and quill. She snaked her forehead, feeling like an idiot.

She was interrupted anyways by a knock on the door and Kate opened it. "Hey." She said before closing the door behind her. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute in private? I have Isabelle preoccupied with one of my portfolios."

Rebecca put the diary on the bedside table before sitting on her bed. "What is there to talk about?"

Kate didn't respond immediately. Instead, she sat down on Isabelle's bed and faced Rebecca, but looked down at the floor. Kate must had been thinking hard about what to say, whatever it was. She finally spoke.

"I know it's tough for you to be away from your parents like this. From all of your family and friends." Kate paused, either trying to think about what to say next or to see if Rebecca would have anything to say to that statement. Kate continued however.

"Just remember why you came. Your sister needs you now more than ever. She may not show it, but I bet she also feels alone and maybe even afraid. She's going to look to you for all the answers to her questions."

Kate paused again, this time Rebecca was sure Kate wanted to hear what she had to say. Rebecca spoke up, "I know she needs me, but I need someone too."

Kate didn't show any reaction to what Rebecca said other than biting her nail. She must had been thinking again. She finally said, "I know you and I barely know each other, and I may not be able to connect with you on the magical level, but I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Rebecca knew Kate meant it sincerely, but it was too difficult for her to simply say she would be happy to tell Kate all of her problems and what if she relayed them to her father through letter? She didn't want anyone back home to be worried about her.

"Thank you." Rebecca said flatly. "But I think I'm fine."

Kate nodded, understanding not to push herself onto Rebecca. She got up patted her shoulder, "Well, lunch will be ready in a few. Not sure what you magic people like to eat, but I'm making hot dogs. Simple stuff."

"Isabelle is a vegetarian." Rebecca said quickly just before Kate got to the door.

"Oh yeah, I know. Your mother was really detailed in those types of things. I'm making her a salad." Kate smiled and left the room at once. Rebecca turned to grab the photograph when Kate came back in the room. "Here. I think you might find this useful." She handed Rebecca the pencil from the living room.

"Thanks." Rebecca said half-embarrassed.

"No problem. And you can keep it. I've got a hundred of them." Kate left the room for good.

Rebecca took her diary and opened it to the first blank page and just before she began to write, she read a quote that was on the pencil.

 _We know what we are, but know not what we may be._  
 _-William Shakespeare_


	4. Chapter 4: MACUSA

A day had passed since Rebecca and Isabelle arrived in New York City. It was hard for Rebecca to fall asleep that night. Between worry, anxiety, and settling in, she could never keep her eyes closed.

The next morning was brought with bacon and eggs. Kate knew how cook a good meal. But what made the morning unusual, at least for Kate, was an owl that had landed on the windowsill with a letter clutched in its beak.

Rebecca noticed Kate didn't show any sign of hesitation to open the window and let the bird in. It dropped the letter and flew off immediately. Rebecca figured it was a letter that did not require a message back to the sender.

Kate picked up the letter and turned it over. "It's from the Magical Congress of The United States."

She handed it to Rebecca. She opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Miss Rebecca Warren and Miss Isabelle Warren,_

 _MACUSA has received information regarding your admittance to the United States as a US Citizen to the American Wizarding Community. In order to complete this citizenship, as well as to become enrolled at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the both of you must visit the Immigration Offices at MACUSA at the Woolworth Building. Please bring your wand for identification._

 _Sincerely,  
Macey Graves  
Secretary of The Immigration Office  
_  
PLEASE BE WARNED THAT ANY USE OF MAGIC IN FRONT OF NO-MAJ IS FORBIDDEN AND ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 17 IS NOT TO PERFORM ANY MAGIC AT ALL! CONSEQUENCES WILL BE THE RESULT OF SNAPPING THE CONVICTED WAND! 

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the warning. It wasn't just a law for the US or even just the UK. It was an international law. But Rebecca had heard about the backwards way of thinking here in the US. It was frowned upon if a muggle and a magical being tied the knot.

She showed the letter to Kate. Her face showed confusion. "The Woolworth Building? I work just across the street from it and I've never seen witches before."

Isabelle laughed. "Of course you haven't. We're really good at hiding."

Rebecca figured the building was in a concealment charm or something similar. Obviously, witches wouldn't draw attention to themselves for muggles to see.

"Well, I reckon we should go then. I hope they're open on a Sunday." Kate said.

On the ride to MACUSA, Rebecca thought about the letter. Specifically, talking about attending Ilvermorny, the American wizarding school. She wondered what it would be like. Would she have to repeat her first four years of Hogwarts or begin at fifth year? Not only that, but did they have houses like Hogwarts? Which would she be in?

She twiddled her wand in her fingers while she thought about it. Her wand was made of Oak and Phoenix feather. Similar to her father's, hers was crafted from the same tree according to Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley. A different phoenix's feather was used for the core however.

Kate parked her car in a parking lot complex which meant they had to walk the rest of the way. It was so crowded on the sidewalks that Rebecca had to hold Isabelle's hand to keep from losing her. The noise of people talking to their phones, laughing at their phones, playing music with their phones, and some people even selling phones on a corner. Rebecca was beginning to hate these devices. Rebecca may of been a little anti-social, but certainly she didn't think she would go crazy to talk to a piece of plastic with wires.

The signs were also a loud distraction. Big lights flashing everywhere on the buildings and bus stops. Even the buses and taxis had something being sold on them. Rebecca found it hard to look at any of it. It made her eyes hurt. Perhaps a witch side effect to being exposed to muggle technology. She wasn't sure how any magical being could live here willingly.

Isabelle was beginning to complain about her eyes as well just when the Woolworth Building came into view. It was a very tall tower. Sitting between two other buildings, it only had three doors with the middle one having a large bronze owl statue above it with its wings spread out.

"Well, here we are." Kate said. "But I don't see anything here that shows there are your kind at this place."

Rebecca noticed nobody was using the middle door to go in. At least not many. Only one or two would go through it and would stop to speak with the doorman first before heading inside. Rebecca had the idea that the doorman was a wizard.

"It's there." Rebecca said, pointing at the middle door. She turned to face Kate. "I don't think you can come though."

Kate didn't look offended but said, "Well, alright then. Go ahead and I'll stay out here."

Rebecca led Isabelle to the middle door. A man had cut in front of them quickly, carrying a suitcase. He stopped at the door and whispered something to he doorman. Then the man showed the doorman what was in the case. The doorman nodded and opened the door for the man and the man hurried off without even saying thanks.

Rebecca stopped in front of the door and looked at the doorman. "Um..." was all she could say.

The man glared at them with a look that said, "Hurry up!" but instead the doorman asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm trying to..." Rebecca didn't want to flat out say she was a witch trying to get into MACUSA. Instead, she pulled out her letter and showed the doorman the stamp.

The doorman asked for a closer look. Rebecca had no choice but to let him see it at this point. He opened it and read it. He handed it back and said, "Floor 23, Hall A, Room 2."

Rebecca stuffed the letter back in her pocket as the doorman opened the door for them. Rebecca and Isabelle stepped through.

"Oooooooh!" Isabelle said as she looked up. Rebecca did too and the entire building on the inside looked marvelous. It looked as though someone carved out the inside of the tower and leaving only a few hallways from the outside. Hanging directly from the center was a clock that read more things than the time.

In front of them was a large set of white steps that looked as though it would take three floors to get to the top. After that, it was an elevator shaft that would take you all the way to the top.

Witches and wizards were walking everywhere in every direction. All of them in a hurry to somewhere. On the lower level where Rebecca and Isabelle were, one of the walls were lined with fireplaces. Magical folk were appearing and disappearing through fires in them. Rebecca recognized it as floo powder.

The headache of noise from the outside was gone now and Rebecca remembered why she was here. She led Isabelle up the steps, but the stopped at the top. She was unsure where to go from here. She looked up. She assumed the 23rd floor was up there somewhere.

"Hey." A voice said from behind them. "Can I help you?"

Rebecca turned to look and didn't see what she thought was an adult thinking two kids were lost.

"Down here."

Rebecca looked down and it was a house elf looking up at her. "Do you need help?" He said. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Erm. We need to find the 23rd floor." Rebecca said awkwardly.

The house elf turned away and then called out to someone. "Hey Red. Take these Brits to the 23rd floor."

An older looking house elf came forward from a lift. He tipped his red hat. "Will do Bob. Follow me you two."

Rebecca had never seen house elves before outside of Hogwarts. The one called Red looked awfully similar to a Hogwarts elf named Kreacher. But Red didn't seem to have an attitude with her.

All the times Rebecca had been into the kitchens at Hogwarts was mostly because of Isabelle. As innocent as she was, the blonde girl always liked to sneak out and get cookies or cake, or whatever sweets the house elves had left over. Isabelle wouldn't go alone and since Rebecca didn't have any friends at school, she spent most of her time with her sister and often did they go to the kitchens. All of the house elves were pleased to see them except Kreacher.

Red looked more exhausted than angry or annoyed. He gave a big sigh when they stepped into the lift and he pressed a button.

"I've met a bunch of house elves before." Isabelle said with a warm smile.

"I thought families in Britain were not allowed house elves any longer since that Granger witch took Minister of Magic?"

"They were at Hogwarts." Rebecca said. "The only place they're allowed to be because they're treated better."

"I wish I could retire." Red was quite old looking. "But what could I do? Serve drinks for that goblin's bar?" He gave a little laugh.

"Won't you get into trouble for talking like that about your employer?" Isabelle asked with a puzzled face.

"Employer? Bah! The only thing that these dung heads pay me is a place to call home. Not much else. And yes, I probably will get into trouble, but I can't be set free. My true master is running for office and doesn't care if I chose to spit in the President's face."

Isabelle looked upset. She hated the idea of enslavement. The ones at Hogwarts were not bound to stay. They could come and go as they please and could even ask for payment if desired.

They finally hit the 23rd floor. Rebecca and Isabelle stepped off the lift. Before Red could press the button to go down, Rebecca turned to ask, "Which way to Hall A, Room 2?"

Red pointed to his right. "Can't miss it. Have a good day." and at the press of a button, Red was away.

"Let's go." Rebecca said. Isabelle didn't stay quiet for the entire walk. "I can't believe they actually have slaves. Why?"

"They're stuck in backwards ways." Rebecca said.

"But why? Shouldn't there be better treatment? Isn't slavery wrong?"

"Yes, it is wrong." Rebecca said as she scanned the halls they passed. They started from G and were working backwards to A.

"Can we do something about it?" Isabelle furthered asked. "We could make cute house elf drawings to show people they're nice creatures.'

"I don't think that would help." Rebecca said. "Those who keep them as slaves are already mean people."

Isabelle dropped her head a little and Rebecca heard her sniffle. She stopped them both from walking and gave her little sister a hug. "It's alright Issy."

Isabelle was speaking from sobs now. "It's... it's not fair to them. They... they deserve to be... to be equals."

"I know... I know." Rebecca said softly, trying to comfort as best she could. "But at least they're not getting hurt by their masters every five minutes. They all seem to be okay here."

"Becca! They're still slaves!" Isabelle backed away from Rebecca to look at her in the eyes. She looked a mix of angry and scared. Rebecca needed to fix this quick.

"You're right." Rebecca said. "I'll tell you what. When we get back home, I'll help you make those drawings and we'll post them all over this building."

"You mean it?" Isabelle asked with wide eyes.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, I promise."

Isabelle's tears stopped and a smile appeared. "Thanks. Okay, let's go. We need to hurry so we can get back and get started."

Rebecca and Isabelle returned to their quest to find the Immigration Offices.


	5. Chapter 5: Documentation

Hall A, Room 2 finally came into view. Rebecca and Isabelle approached the door and Rebecca knocked.

"Come in." said a high pitched voice.

Rebecca opened the door and the Warren sisters walked into the office. At the desk sat a thin woman with shoulder length brown hair. She looked up from her papers and smiled at them.

"Well hello there. Are you here for citizenship?"

"We got a letter about immigration. Rebecca and Isabelle Warren?" Rebecca said.

The woman went to a file cabinet and flicked through a few papers before finding what she was looking for. She returned to her desk. Rebecca and Isabelle approached the it while the woman started scribbling down something. She pushed a paper to both girls.

"You'll need to sign these to become enrolled in Ilvermorny and to be placed in citizenship."

Isabelle went to pick up a quill that was sitting on the desk, buy Rebecca grabbed her wrist. "Hold on. Let's read through it first." Isabelle nodded and put the quill back down.

"Surely, it's simple paperwork." The woman said with her same cheesy smile.

"I want to know what my name means on this paper." Rebecca said sharply. "With all due respect, I don't know you and I don't trust you."

The smile didn't fade off of the woman's face. Instead she said sweetly, "I'm so sorry, dear. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Macey Graves, Secretary of The Immigration Office. This paper just makes sure-"

Rebecca stopped listening to her and began to read the paper. Isabelle was watching with content before she decided to start reading.

 _This document states that I am temporarily allowed to live in the United States of America as a refugee under the laws of the Magical Congress of The United States._

 _As a refugee I also grant MACUSA officials to search me for any and all reasons if I pose a threat of any kind to citizens both magic and non-magic beings._

 _In exchange, I will be protected from other countries at war, allowed to live freely, and also attend school and/or work in the US._

 _As an underage magical being, I must not use magic of any kind outside of school until the age of 17. Should I fail to meet these rules, MACUSA may revoke my participation in school and even revoke partial citizenship as well as sent back to the country upon which I arrived from._

 _Any laws broken MACUSA may revoke partial citizenship as well as sent back to the country upon which I arrived from._

Rebecca looked up and said, "Partial citizenship? Refugee?"

"You see young lady, we cannot grant you proper citizenship in a matter of days. Not to mention, you two just arrived from a country at war. It makes many MACUSA officials uneasy. We formed this document to ensure you can still be here but for the sake of national security, we may need to send you back if you pose as a threat to any of us."

Rebecca hated the entire document. She was expecting to be treated as a citizen. It was what her father had arranged.

"This isn't what I want. I don't want someone to send me or my sister back to a war because we look suspicious." She pointed at a line. "We can be sent back for any or all reasons. That's not a fair deal."

Macey Graves sat quietly, letting Rebecca make all of her points. Isabelle spoke, however. "Becky, it's not a problem. We're both good people. They just want to keep their friends safe, like you keeping me safe."

Rebecca closed her eyes. Isabelle made a valid point, but it sounded like MACUSA didn't really want the Warrens here and they would try to stop it from happening if they could. They were supposed to become citizens and now something changed. Rebecca didn't like it. She opened her eyes and looked to Macey Graves. "What happens if we don't sign?"

Graves' smile finally faded, "Well, you two will be going back to Britain. We would make arrangements to have you put back on a no-maj plane."

"A what plane?" Rebecca asked.

"I believe your people call them muggles?" Graves said quizzically. "Now, will you two please sign so I can give you what you need for school?"

Isabelle grabbed the quill again and scribbled her name on her document. She handed the quill to Rebecca. Now she had no choice but to sign it since her sister just did. Rebecca reluctantly signed her name and pushed the quill and paper to Graves. "I want a copy for both of us."

"Of course." Graves said with her smile back.

After signing their own copies, Rebecca and Isabelle started for the door when Graves stopped them. "Here. Take this slip to the Education Department and get your school supplies."

Rebecca and Isabelle received directions to the Education Department (Floor 5, Hall C, Rooms 2-5) and headed there immediately. On the way, it had struck Rebecca that she and Isabelle arrived to the US with no wizard money and that they would be unable to buy their supplies. It was no secret that the Warrens were wealthy, but the war had made things difficult to acquire their funds. With being on the run, it was not possible to show up in Gringotts bank to make a withdrawal.

Rebecca was going to explain all of this to Isabelle, but she kept on about how much she was looking forward to attending Ilvermorny.

"I wonder what sort of animals we will cover in our Care of Magical Creatures class?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Probably the same ones as I did in third year." Rebecca said. 'I wouldn't get your hopes up too much. I bet every school teaches the same course."

"No way. Every country has their own creatures." Isabelle said.

"Good point. You're the animal expert though, so of course you're right." Rebecca said.

Isabelle smiled. They finally arrived at the Education Department. They walked in and was greeted by an old fellow.

"Ah. Miss Graves said I would be expecting guests today.' He was a cheerful old man with round glasses. Unlike the Graves witch, this man seemed more genuine and less fake.

"Come in. Come in. I got to get you two signed up for this school year. Now, as I understand it..." He peered down at a paper he found. "... yes. Yes, Rebecca Warren graduated fourth year at Hogwarts. Barely passed all classes, but exceeded very well in Charms. Isabelle Warren, graduated third year with good markings all around. Best in Care of Magical Creatures."

He paused for a moment. In fact, the pause was so long, Rebecca wasn't sure if he was expecting for her to reply with something. She began to open her mouth to speak, but the old man finally decided to talk. "Well, this all looks good. You'll just need to sign here saying you would like to attend the school. Refugees are eligible to be exempted from Ilvermorny but I recommend you go."

As much as Rebecca would love to not go, she knew she needed to, plus, Isabelle wasn't going to turn it down and by default, Rebecca wasn't going to either.

"Um... we have a problem." Rebecca said awkwardly.

"Oh? What's that?" The old man asked curiously.

"We don't exactly have money for the books and supplies." Rebecca said. Isabelle looked st her sister, then to the old man.

"Don't worry about it. Every child that attends Ilvermorny receives free books for the school year as well as supplies, so as long as they turn them back in at the end of the year. Once you select your classes, you will receive your necessary items upon arrival to the school."

The old man paused then said, as though he almost forgot, "This is all made possible by the Saturn Society of course."

After a few minutes, Rebecca and Isabelle were now signed up for classes. They both had the same classes, though at different levels. Rebecca would enter Ilvermorny at fifth year while Isabelle would go to fourth as they would had if they were still at Hogwarts.

The classes were generally the same for Ilvermorny. They had the usual Charms, Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Care of Magical Creatures was called Magizoology. Rebecca didn't understand the difference. History of Magic was simply US History of Magic. Depending on which year you were in, you would focus on a different country or period of time. Isabelle had Canadian History of Magic.

There was also a Culinary Arts In Magic class that focused on preparing and cooking food with the use of magic. And finally, there was No-Maj Studies. Rebecca was still trying to adjust to the American saying of muggle.

After sign ups, Rebecca and Isabelle were free to leave MACUSA finally. They headed back out the way they came. Rebecca glanced at the clock above them. They had been in the building for two hours. She hoped Kate was still around.

As they walked out of the door, Rebecca and Isabelle searched for Kate. They found her across the street sitting at a bench. She was on her phone talking to it.

"Yes. Things are fine. In fact, here they come. Do you want to speak to them?"  
Rebecca and Isabelle approached Kate. Overhearing the words she said, Rebecca asked, "Is that my dad?"

Kate handed the phone to Rebecca. She looked at it awkwardly, but mimicked the same way Kate held it. "Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Hey Rebecca."

"Dad? Is that you? Listen, we had a problem with MACUSA. They wouldn't give us citizenship. They made us refugees."

There was a pause before Anthony said, "Okay. That's fine. As long as you're allowed to be there, that's fine."

"But they said if we're even suspicious, they would send us back." Rebecca said.

"Well, it seems you and your sister will have to be careful. I don't know why they changed their decision, but you must remain there. You two cannot come back. Not until Mathias is taken care of."

Rebecca nodded as if her dad could see her understanding.

"You'll be fine." Anthony said. "Let me speak with Isabelle. I don't have much time"

Rebecca said goodbye and handed Isabelle the phone, who seemed to handle it like a natural.

Rebecca sat down next to Kate and waited for the phone call to end. When it did, Isabelle pressed on the front of the phone and handed it to Kate. "He said he loves us very much."

Kate put the phone in her pocket and said, "Alright. Let's head home."


	6. Chapter 6: Kate's Secret

The days at the Luna Apartments were beginning to be dull. With no magic around, everything was done as a muggle would. Rebecca didn't find television that interesting. She wouldn't admit it, but she found computers scary.

Isabelle, however, loved it all. When Kate was writing an article for work, Isabelle would watch with content. And she watched the 5 o'clock news every night. There were reports about "strange" things happening in Britain that were being reported. Rebecca felt that she knew it was Mathaius.

Mathaius Burgess was the one wizard who Rebecca and Isabelle were hiding from. Rebecca didn't know much about him other than having a grudge with her father and a friend of his at Hogwarts. Mathaius had gained power and became the new Minister of Magic, knocking down Hermione Granger and also firing Harry Potter as Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Soon enough, Mathaius had declared Potter and Granger enemies of the Magical World as well as Rebecca's father and other famous families.

Rebecca asked her father questions, but he would never explain the reason why. "The less you know, the better off you and your sister will be if he ever found you." He would tell her.

Rebecca hated him for saying this, but no matter how hard she fought his response, he would not say anything more.

September first, the day Rebecca and Isabelle would head to Ilvermorny, was in three days. As Rebecca was waking up one morning, she heard a loud noise. It came from outside her door. Rebecca looked over at her sister's bed. She wasn't there. In a blink of an eye, Rebecca jumped out of her bed and opened the bedroom door. She ran straight to the kitchen where she found Isabelle nursing an owl that had been knocked out somehow. Isabelle looked up and seen her sister staring in shock.

"He flew into the window." Isabelle said, her eyes swimming with tears. Rebecca joined Isabelle by her side to help, though she had no idea how. Kate was at work so there was no way she could help.

It didn't matter, however. The bird began to stir and Rebecca was relieved. Underneath the owl, once it hopped up, were two envelopes, each addressed to either girl. Rebecca and Isabelle grabbed theirs and opened them up. Rebecca read hers to herself quietly.

 _Dear Miss Rebecca Warren,_

 _We are pleased to welcome you to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September first. Since this is a special circumstance, you have at the bottom of this letter instructions on how to get to the school._

 _Based upon your performances at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will resume your magical education with Ilvermorny at Fifth Year Level, however, upon your arrival to the school, you shall walk with the First Years to be sorted into your house._

 _We look forward to seeing you on September First._

 _Sincerely,  
Victoria Steward  
Deputy Headmistress  
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_  
 _Instructions:  
Head to Pennsylvania Station in Manhattan. Enter the station and proceed to Platform 4. An Amtrack train will be awaiting your arrival. Take a seat in the last four cars for wizard transport to Ilvermorny. The train will leave at 12 o'clock sharp so be there early!_

Rebecca looked over it again. September first was in two days.

"So we go to school the same way we do at Hogwarts?" Isabelle asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"It seems so." Rebecca said. "But at least we don't have to run straight at a wall. I've never liked that about Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"It was scary the first time." Isabelle said.

Rebecca remembered the first time Isabelle had to run through the barrier. It was on the day Rebecca started at Hogwarts. The only way Isabelle would go through was if Rebecca held her hand.

When Kate arrived home, Rebecca was busy writing in her journal. Isabelle had the letter and showed it to Kate.

"How on Earth are you going to get there by train? That's not a magic thing."

"We did it all the time for Hogwarts." Isabelle explained. "It was a train only for us."

"But the train this is referring to goes to Boston everyday. I've taken it many times for the Boston Marathon. How do you ride a train with my kind and your kind?"

Rebecca was hardly paying attention to the conversation. She was in deep thought about how school would be when they got there. She didn't care about the trip, but more about the destination. Her train of thought was derailed by Kate.

"Becca, do you know where the school is?"

Rebecca shut her journal in a snap. She knew she wouldn't have time to write anything right now. "I have no idea. Hogwarts is a castle on a cliff in Scotland."

"Well there's no cliffs in Boston. Nor is there a castle in Massachusetts as far as I'm aware." Kate said. "Well, anyway. I guess you'll find out soon enough. I just don't want to leave you two. Your dad did want me to keep an eye on you, but I suppose I have no choice here."

Rebecca stood up and said firmly, "You don't need to play parent you know."

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound like one." Kate said, scratching the back of her neck. "I'm just saying I'm worried about you two. This whole war you guys have is scary to think about. My own cousin is in the heart of it, and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it because I'm not supposed to know about it just like the rest of my kind. If keeping you two safe is the only thing I can do, I want to do it right."

Rebecca said nothing else. She hated being treated like she was a little kid. But she would be fifteen in December. She knew how to take care of herself and her sister. She practically did it at Hogwarts, standing up to every bully who messed with Isabelle and her. Rebecca had visited the headmistress office many times.

However, after listening to Kate's reasonings, it only made sense for her to be like she was. Rebecca couldn't be mad at her, but she didn't want to apologize for what she said. Rebecca stood by her words.

Kate had left the room and went down the hallway and closed her bedroom door behind her. Next thing Rebecca knew, Isabelle was in her face.

"You made her upset." Isabelle said forcefully. "She was only worried about us. This war is scary."

"I didn't meant to." Rebecca said. "I was just saying..."

"You can't be like you are to those bullies. Kate's nice." Isabelle said.

Rebecca kept her mouth closed. Isabelle might of been right. And Rebecca had even forgotten her sister was in the room. She might of not said anything at all otherwise.

"Say you're sorry." Isabelle said, crossing her arms.

"Issy..." Rebecca started.

"Say you're sorry." Isabelle said again with a glare that even frightened Rebecca a bit.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Rebecca said quietly.

"No. Say it to Kate." Isabelle said, now pointing to Kate's room.

Rebecca sighed and proceeded to the door. She stood at it for a brief moment. She then knocked softly and said in a peaceful manner, "Kate? Can I come in?"

Rebecca heard no answer. Just a muffled sniffle from inside. Rebecca decided to open the door. Kate was on her bed dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. Rebecca didn't think that what she said could had caused this.  
Rebecca then noticed a picture frame was in Kate's free hand. She held it up for Rebecca to see.

It was Kate who seemed slightly younger. She was holding a little boy who looked no older than ten.

"This was my son, Dillon." Kate said. "He died at seven years old. It was my fault."

Rebecca was speechless as she continued to look at the picture. Rebecca finally asked, "What happened?"

"I was driving him to school when I lived in New Jersey. I was doing photojournalism for a paper. While driving, I was stopped at a building fire and I got out of the car. First thing I did was grab my camera and told Dillon to stay in the car. I went to take pictures and next thing I know, I'm hearing someone screaming at me."

Kate stood up and walked towards her window.

"I didn't put my car in park. It rolled down the street in the direction of the main road. And a truck..."

Kate was in tears and sobbing. Rebecca came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Kate. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm a terrible parent. Your father shouldn't had trusted me to watch you and Isabelle." Kate said through her tears. "I asked him to have someone else do this, but he refused and wanted it to be me. He thinks I deserve a second chance."

Rebecca said, "Well, I don't think you're doing a bad job."

"But I'm not doing a good job either." Kate said. Rebecca realized she chose the wrong words.

"Yes you are doing good. Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I get defensive really easy."

Kate finally came around to herself again and they walked out of the bedroom. Isabelle was still standing in the exact spot with her arms still folded, but when she seen the two together, she smiled and went on to find a pencil to draw with.


	7. Chapter 7: Platform 4

September first arrived and it felt like home for once since Rebecca had been here.

Kate was up bright and early. She was in a mix of cooking breakfast and getting herself ready. Rebecca decided to help out with the cooking so she could go brush her hair.

Isabelle was running through the apartment saying loudly, "It's today! We're going to school!"

If any muggles were listening, they'd have thought Isabelle was nuts. School for muggles in New York started in a few more weeks according to the TV reporters on the news.

Rebecca got caught up in listening to the morning show. They were actually live in the middle of Times Square with a band. Some sort of rock music. It sounded good to Rebecca though and she listened carefully as she flipped pancakes.

"Becky, we're going to Ilvermorny today!" Isabelle shouted from the living room.

"Issy, keep it down." Rebecca said sharply. "The muggles next door will hear you."

Isabelle clapped her mouth with her hands like she said a bad word. She let go and started parading around the couch saying quietly, "We're going to you-know-where today!"

Rebecca finished with pancakes as soon as Kate finished in the bathroom.

After breakfast, they left in the car and drove to Kate's workplace. Pennsylvania Station was a few blocks down from her work so they didn't have to sit in traffic for long, however, they still had to leave early because New York City traffic was the worst. Rebecca couldn't understand why muggles wanted to live in such close quarters like this. She wasn't fond of living in a mansion back home, but at least it was far away from people.

On the walk, Rebecca had to keep Isabelle moving. She wanted to stop to listen to every person who was talking about selling things. Newspapers, food, art, some were even playing music for money. There were way too many distractions here.

Finally, they arrived at Pennsylvania Station and headed in. Their witch stuff was already grabbing muggle attention just as it would at King's Cross Station in London. However, Rebecca and Isabelle did not have their cats with them.

Before Rebecca and Isabelle left Britain, before their family went into hiding, Mathaius had given an order to raid the Warren Estate. Ministry Law Enforcement attacked them without much warning. During the raid, Rebecca's cat, Bandit, and Isabelle's cat, Zee Zee, had ran off. Rebecca had always told Isabelle that they only ran for a while and would come back. Rebecca figured that they were long gone by now, maybe even dead by some creature.

After a while of walking around the station, Rebecca thought for a second someone was watching her. A woman reading a newspaper at a bench seemed to keep looking over it to glance at them. Rebecca thought at first it was just a muggle who was curious about their luggage, but why try to be discrete?

Kate led them to Platform 4. The time was 11:55. Rebecca noticed a lot of kids were here too. All of them seemed a bit out of place if you paid very close attention. But it was her and Isabelle who they thought looked different.

"Well, here we are." Kate finally said. "Certain that this is the right place?'

Rebecca nodded. She seen a boy with his friends playing with a pack of Exploding Snap and a group of girls were talking excitedly about quidditch- or at least about brooms flying. The rest of what she heard didn't make sense.

The woman Rebecca seen had shown herself again and stepped onto the platform. Rebecca couldn't see her face, but her posture showed she was looking for someone.

Finally, the train arrived. It was silver and the front did not look anything like the Hogwarts Express. In fact, there was no indication that this train was going to Ilvermorny. The only way Rebecca figured it was the correct train was that it was twelve o'clock and that the kids were all cramming into the back three cars as Rebecca's letter instructed.

"That's it!" Isabelle pointed out. She turned to Kate and gave her a hug. "See you soon! Come on Becky. We don't want to be late."

Rebecca turned to Kate as well and also gave her a hug.

"You girls have fun and be safe." Kate said to them.

Rebecca and Isabelle trucked their luggage to the back car. There was no conductor to greet them so Rebecca assumed they were supposed to just walk in and find a seat.

The graffiti painted outside of the train looked rugged and dirty, but on the inside, it was magnificent to say the least.

Inside, the train had way more room. Compartments were lined on either side of the aisle. The walls had a burgundy velvet layer covering it and the floors were a light blue carpet.

Where the floor and wall met, as well as where the ceiling and wall did too, it was lined with gold. The doors to each compartment were glass but they too were lined with gold. At least six students could fit into each compartment and there were about five on either side. Rebecca did the math, and surely not every student that attended Ilvermorny would be able to ride this train.

Nevertheless, Rebecca and Isabelle lugged themselves to a compartment and walked in. They were greeted to three of their fellow students. Rebecca thought they might have been her age or a little older. They all stared at them. Of course Isabelle spoke first.

"Hi there." She said with a wave and a smile.

Neither of the three students said anything.

"Issy, let's find somewhere else to sit." Rebecca said.

Isabelle didn't argue. The two girls turned around and headed away, but just before they got out of earshot, Rebecca heard one of them say, "Thank Merlin. Did you hear that accent?"

Rebecca had stopped and began to turn around and head back, but was stopped because someone was behind her. And it was someone she knew. Albus Potter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rich and Famous

"Albus?" Rebecca asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Rebecca? You're here too?" Albus said. "Finally, somebody we know."

"We?" Rebecca asked.

Soon enough, coming up from behind Albus was Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Granger-Weasley holding hands. Also behind them was Lily Potter and Hugo Granger Weasley.

Rebecca couldn't believe it. She and Isabelle were not the only ones who fled Britain.

"Rebecca?" Scorpius asked. "You made it out too?"

"Out of Britain you mean?" Rebecca asked, trying to shake her stare off. "Yes, just after they raided our home."

"Blimey. We only just got here about a week ago." Albus said.

"You mean you've been there the entire time the war has been going on? Have you seen my family?" Rebecca asked in hopes.

"Why don't we go find an empty compartment before we tell the world our secrets?" Scorpius said.

Rebecca nodded. They all began searching and to their amazement, they did find two empty ones. They decided to have Isabelle, Lily, and Hugo sit together in one (since they all wanted to talk together anyways). Meanwhile, Rebecca sat in the other one with Albus, Scorpius, and Rose.

Albus was a spitting image of the famous Harry Potter. Only difference was there was no scar on his forehead or glasses on his nose. Scorpius was blond with a ponytail. The last time Rebecca saw him, it was short and slicked back. He was no doubt a Malfoy. Rose was a redhead with bushy hair. A bit on the pale side too with a few freckles. She may look like a Weasley, but Rebecca knew she had the brains of Hermione Granger.

And it suddenly hit Rebecca she was in a compartment with all of the most popular and powerful kids in Britain and she was one of them. But now that fame didn't mean much of anything back home.

"So can you tell me what's going on?" Rebecca asked anxiously. Scorpius and Rose sat across from her and Albus. The three all looked at each other. Albus was the one who spoke.

"Well, your family is alright the last time we saw them, but it hasn't been easy for them."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Your mum is currently the most wanted witch in Britain." Rose said. "Mathaius thinks she's committed a serious crime of attempted murder on you and your sister and brother."

Rebecca was completely puzzled. "He thinks my mum tried to kill her own children?"

Scorpius said, "He's certainly nothing short of a mad hatter."

"Is anyone taking him seriously?" Rebecca continued on with her questions.

"Plenty are." Rose said. "Anyone who has anything less than two sickles to their name supports him. Half the country has turned their backs on us."

"But at least there's Dumbledore's Army and the Order of The Phoenix on our side." Albus said.

"But Mathaius has the entire Ministry of Magic on his side. We still can't fight him in the open." Rose argued.

"Has anyone... died?" Rebecca asked reluctantly.

The compartment got quiet for a moment. Rose wiped her eye and Albus said, "Our Uncle Bill was killed in a fight protecting our Aunt Fleur."

"I'm sorry." Rebecca said softly.

"When he died, that was when our parents made the decision to send us here." Albus said. "We're staying with Teddy Lupin in a small house in Rhode Island."

Rebecca nodded. She had many more questions, but she didn't want to annoy them or even make them think about their uncle's death. Instead, she told them about her situation living in New York City with Kate.

She had just finished her story about the deal with MACUSA not granting her and Isabelle citizenship.

"We were denied it too." Albus said. "All of us."

"If you ask me, it's all politics here." Scorpius said. "There's probably a bunch of them who don't want us here and got a law changed or something."

"But you'd think they would make an exception for us." Rose said. "Look at who our parents are."

"Criminals." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at who said it. Rebecca nearly gasped.

"Lucy Parkinson?" Rose said in amazement. "No, maybe your mum is, but not any of ours."

Lucy smirked, "You would say something like that, wouldn't you? But that's not the point." She came in and sat down beside Rebecca. "Hey best friend." She said to her before going back to her speech. "You all know our parents are seen as criminals by the Ministry. The Ministry and MACUSA have to work with each other. They know we're running away. They don't trust us because for all they know, Mathaius is right about us."

"But they must realize that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are not the enemy?" Scorpius said. "I mean, I could understand if they wanted my dad, but not the heroes."

"Doesn't matter anymore if they're heroes." Lucy said. "Now they're whatever Mathaius wants them to be and he wants them dead. And he wants us dead too."

"Why would he want us dead?" Albus asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he's afraid we'll fight him too for killing their parents?" Lucy said. She turned to Rebecca and said, "Don't you agree? MACUSA is already watching us. Don't suppose any of you seen someone following you, did you?"

Everyone shook their heads, not buying it, but Rebecca spoke. "Someone did follow me and Isabelle to the platform."

"Who was it?" Scorpius asked.

"It had to be a witch." Rebecca said. "I didn't catch her face though."

"Look, we all need to stick together when we get to Ilvermorny." Lucy said.

"We'll do just fine on our own." Rose said. "We've already got each other looking out." Albus and Scorpius nodded. Lucy looked infuriated.

"Is this because of who my mum is? So what that she's Pansy Parkinson?"

"Your mum has done a lot of bad things." Scorpius said. "I mean, my father isn't a goody two shoes, but he has given up the things he did in school, but your mum..."

Next thing Rebecca knew, Lucy had put her arm around her. "Becca here has my back though. I know she does. Dontcha?"

Rebecca nodded and she expected everyone to be caught surprised, but they showed no reaction. At least, not until Rose said, "Well, you two enjoy that then. We're getting out of this compartment and leave you two to watch your backs." She shot a glare at Scorpius who reluctantly got up and this forced Albus to follow along as well.

Now Rebecca was alone with Lucy who turned and hugged Rebecca. "Thanks for that. They're a bunch of hypocrits. I already knew they wouldn't side with me, but they sure dropped you like a rock, but hey. At least you got me now." She let go of Rebecca and smiled at her. Rebecca gave a weak smile back.

Rebecca had met Lucy back in their first year at Hogwarts and became friends, but the friendship turned into benefiting just Lucy as she began to take advantage of Rebecca. At first it was simple things such as homework copying, but last year it got worse. Rebecca had began to take the fall for things Lucy had done.

The only reason Rebecca had not dropped the friendship was because Lucy was her only friend. They were both Slytherins in the same year so it was even more difficult to distance herself from Lucy.

Rebecca hoped that this would change with the new situation they were both in.

"Are you alright, Becca?" Lucy asked with concern.

"I'm... I'm fine. It's good to see you." Rebecca finally said.

"It's been a while. Like a whole summer. I had no idea you were coming here." Lucy hopped up and went to the other seat and laid across it and propped her head on her hands.

"I got here not long after the war started." Rebecca said, now making herself comfortable in the corner of the seat. She faced Lucy. For some reason, Rebecca just didn't want to turn her back towards her.

"Same. Me and mum are in New Jersey. It's a rundown muggle apartment. Mum's able to pay the bills to live there alright though. She's been having to do things she's not proud of though."

"What do you mean? Like muggle work?" Rebecca asked.

Lucy looked embarrassed, "Something like that. So who are you staying with?"

"A cousin who is a muggle." Rebecca said. "Isabelle and I both are."

"Isabelle is here?" Lucy asked. "Where is she?" Lucy looked around like she was expecting Isabelle to be in the compartment.

"She's next door with Albus and Rose's younger siblings." Rebecca said.

"To be honest, I don't know if I really trust them. At least that Rose." Lucy said. "She's got a terrible attitude. I guess being a Gryffindor will do that to you."

Rebecca didn't say anything.

"Or perhaps that's where all the ones like her end up at. I mean, look at your brother." Lucy laughed.

"Don't you think we're getting too old to be making house jokes?" Rebecca said. Sure, she had her fair share of picking at Gryffindor. Her own brother was one, but Rebecca felt they were not funny anymore.

"We don't have to make jokes. They do that for themselves already." Lucy continued to laugh.

"Look, they're not bad people. Albus and Scorpius are in Slytherin like us."

"Yeah, but they don't fit. If you ask me, the sorting hat only put Scorpius in because of his father while Albus was able to trick the hat. Honestly, they're both a disgrace to the house."

Rebecca was getting annoyed with Lucy now, but Rebecca wasn't sure how to handle her. If it was anybody else, she might have hurt them, but Lucy was more than just a person. Rebecca also didn't need to be kicked off the train before even going to school.

Rebecca was about to defend Albus and Scorpius when Lucy changed subjects.

"So, you know where this school is?"

Rebecca replied, "No idea, but I've heard the train goes to Boston I think."

"I really don't want to go. Mum is making me because they can support me better than she can right now." Lucy said.

"Why don't you want to go?" Rebecca asked.

Lucy sat up. "I just got a bad feeling that a lot of these American students won't like us refugees being here."

Rebecca figured as much considering what she heard from the group of students in the first compartment, but she wasn't going to give Lucy anything else to strengthen her feelings.


	9. Chapter 9: Mount Greylock

About an hour had past. The outside world had changed from the cities to the countryside and apparently, the four cars in the back had broke free from the rest of the train and went a different way. They were no longer heading to Boston.

After a while, Lucy had fallen asleep which allowed Rebecca to walk out of the compartment and go check on Isabelle next door. Isabelle was currently telling Hugo and Lily a story about something. Rebecca was glad that they were able to get along so well. Rebecca wished she could say the same with Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. Things might have worked out if Lucy hadn't shown up. Rebecca was completely confused as to why Lucy and her mother had fled Britain. They were not in the slightest bit of rich or powerful. They were nothing to anyone back home.

But now with her being here, Rebecca only hoped that Lucy would find someone else to take advantage of, but that was certainly doubtful.

Rebecca opened the door. All three of them looked up at her with smiles and hellos.

"Becky, I was just about to tell them about how you saved me when those bad men came to our house." Isabelle said.

Rebecca remembered this one quite clearly. During the raid, Rebecca was told by her father to block her and Isabelle inside Rebecca's room. Rebecca had done so, leading Isabelle upstairs, but Rebecca watched through the window of the confrontation.

"Anthony Warren, you are hereby declared an enemy of the Magical Community of Britain. Under the authorization of Mathaius Burgess, Minister of Magic, you and your family are under arrest."

"That won't be happening."

Rebecca then remembered the duel between Anthony, Valèrie, Ray, and Bella, against the Ministry.

Rebecca couldn't stand to watch her family get hurt. She probably done the stupidest thing ever and ran downstairs with her sister and wand in hand. Just as they reached the landing, a wizard came from the backdoor to sneak up on the Warrens. Rebecca had seen him just in time to send him flying into the ceiling with a knock back charm.

Isabelle believed that the man was about to hurt her and Rebecca stopped him and Rebecca decided to let her keep with that story to win some points for coolest sister ever.

Isabelle finished talking about it and both Lily and Hugo were amazed by the story.

"That's incredible!" Hugo said.

"The most my brothers ever done was one pranked a lot and the other got in trouble for time turning." Lily said.

"Time turning?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh yes. Albus was in serious trouble with the Ministry before Mathaius took over." Lily said.

Rebecca had not heard anything about this, but she didn't keep up with the news. She had never cared about it up until her father told her how dangerous Mathaius was.

"He and Scorpius and that Delphi girl got into trouble." Hugo said. "Delphi was actually Voldemort's daughter. Now she's in Azkaban for it."

Rebecca did remember hearing about Voldemort's daughter being arrested. Mathaius brought it up in one of his speeches.

The intercom on the train came alive with a click. The conductor, though Rebecca was sure there wasn't one physically on the train, began to speak.

"Welcome students of Ilvermorny to Mount Greylock. We'll be pulling into the station soon, so please have all of your belongings together and remember to change into your robes before we arrive. Thank you."

Rebecca and the others looked out their window. They were rounding the base of a mountain that had a misty cloud sitting atop it. Beside the tracks were buildings, probably made by muggles. It was already becoming nightfall, but the sun was being blocked out by the mountain so it looked extremely dark.

After everyone had changed, they finally stopped at a station in a town called Adams.

The conductor intercom clicked on again and said, please exit the train and follow the instructions of the wizard outside. First years and transfer students will need to exit first.

Rebecca, Isabelle, and the rest grabbed their luggage and headed out of the train. They exited to a dark platform that was only lit by lightning bugs that were brighter than normal.

Lily and Hugo headed off to find Albus and Rose. Isabelle stayed behind with Rebecca which made her happy. Rebecca could see the change in Isabelle's personality. She went from friendly to quiet. She didn't like being in close proximity of other people. There was quite a bit of first years. Rebecca glanced around. She could easily see the so-called transfer students. Rose was telling Lily and Hugo something while Albus and Scorpius were talking to each other quietly. She also seen Lucy about ten feet away. Rebecca looked away to not make eye contact. And that was all of the transfers it seemed to Rebecca. Not many had fled Britain- at least to America.

A wizard was standing in front of them. He was a large rounded man with a conductor's cap on. He also had MACUSA pinned on his shirt pocket. Also pinned on was a crest which might have been Ilvermorny. Another pin was a ball with rings around it. It sort of looked like the planet Saturn.

"Quiet please. All of you listen over here please." He called out to the students. "Welcome to Ilvermorny. Now, I won't bore you with long speeches. That will be the headmaster's job later on. You all will follow me on a path of which every student before you has traveled upon. It is tradition since the early concept of this school, that all new students will arrive at the school by foot, traveling up the Appalachian Trail, or as us wizard folk will say, the Trail of Terror."

There was a few gasps among the first years. Isabelle wasn't too fond of the name of the trail either. She had grabbed for Rebecca's hand and got closer to her. However, the wizard laughed.

"I'm joking. We call it the Appalachian Trail just as the no-maj call it." There were a few chuckles, but Isabelle was not buying it.

Rebecca then had to do what she needed to do to calm Isabelle and called out among the students, "Do you promise you're joking?"

There were a few more laughters popping up, thinking Rebecca was the one who was scared. It certainly did not help Isabelle's cause.

The wizard smiled a cheeky grin and said, "Of course. Nothing off the trail will bother us. Just don't stray away and let that be a serious warning to all of you. Now let's get going. We need to clear this platform. The train from South Dakota and Georgia will be here in a few minutes. Luckily we got California coming later."

About thirty minutes later, three more trains had arrived. It made sense to Rebecca that there were multiple trains now. America was bigger than Britain and wizards were more spread out. Soon enough their pack of first years had grown. The older students had taken school buses to the school, which was odd to Rebecca. A road led straight up to the top of the misty clouds.

Rebecca looked around once more to find other Hogwarts students. There weren't any. Suddenly, she felt alone.

"Hey Becks." Lucy came up from behind. "I think it was pretty easy to tell which train came from the south. Wizard rednecks. Who knew?" She jerked her head towards a group of them. Rebecca didn't bother to look but she could hear their conversation.

"I told mama we ain't got to have no fancy education. We live in the swamp. Ain't no fancy jobs for us here. But she said naw. Ya'll gotta go and make me and Daddy proud."

"My pa said if I pass all my classes, he would take me troll huntin' in Tennessee."

"Morons." Lucy said. "I mean, do we have to put up with that being here? At least they keep to themselves... so far."

"Come on." Rebecca said. The crowd began to move up the trail. On either side were the lightning bugs leading them up. The trees on both sides were hanging over them like it would be able to cover them up from any muggles in the sky looking down.

The walk was long and painful for some. Rebecca was feeling her legs burning from the climb up. Whatever sort of tradition it was for a bunch of students to climb a mountain before dinner, Rebecca hated it. Isabelle didn't seem to mind the walking, but was worried about things jumping out at her from the trees.

Some students complained, demanding the adult wizard to conjure them a fast transport. Some threatened to turn around and go back, but everyone stuck it out, perhaps because of the fact if anyone had turn around they would go home. Rebecca had high hopes this would cause Lucy to turn around so she could have a valid excuse to go back to her mother.

"My mum would know it was on purpose and she would be very disappointed in me."

"How much longer do we have?" Asked Rose to the adult wizard.  
"Just a few more steps." He said without any sign of fatigue. Rebecca figured that he must take this walk every year with the first years.

While Rebecca was keeping close by Isabelle, Albus had approached them from behind.

"Hey." he simply said.

"Hi." Rebecca said, scratching her ear.

"How is she doing?" Albus looked at Isabelle with concern. Her eyes were fixed on the trees.

"I hate that bloke up there, scaring her like this." Rebecca jerked her head at the adult wizard.

"Yeah, I also don't like this walking. The staircases at Hogwarts are easy compared to this rock." Albus winced.

He looked around for a minute before asking Rebecca, "You're not really friends with Lucy, are you?"

But before Rebecca could answer with a no, the wizard called out and said, "Here we are, kids. Ilvermorny." Both Rebecca and Albus' jaws dropped. Isabelle made an "Ooooh." sound.


	10. Chapter 10: Ilvermorny

Up ahead of them was a granite wall about eight feet high with hedges in front of it. In the middle was a tall opened gate. In front of that was a circular path of stone. It must had been the spot for the buses, but they were not there.

The students crossed the stone circle and entered the gate. Now the castle was in view. Sitting level with the ground was the front entrance with a large set of pine doors up a few steps. The granite castle spread to either side of the doors and went very high up. From what Rebecca could see, there was a tower on both ends with banners of the Ilvermorny crest on a cranberry red backdrop outlined in pale blue.

The students entered the front. It opened up into an entrance hall that was slightly smaller than the one at Hogwarts.

Rebecca had turned to look behind her. Sitting two on either side were large hour glasses with sand on top, but none had fallen to the bottom. Rebecca then noticed each one had a different animal on top of the hour glasses. Rebecca did not recognize any of them. She didn't pay attention to Care of Magical Creatures.

After some waiting, someone had approached them. An elder witch with gray hair.

"Are all the students here Jeremy?" She asked quickly.

The wizard guiding them nodded and said, "Yes, Professor Steward. Unless the forest got them, they're all here."

"Your joke is about as old as I." Professor Steward said.

"Oh, you got plenty more years to referee the games and teach broom flying I'm sure."

Professor Steward whisked Jeremy away and once he was out of earshot she said to the students, "Good riddance." After a few laughs came out of them, she continued.

"Welcome to Ilvermorny. In a few moments we'll begin our opening feast, but first you will all be sorted into your houses. We can't have you wandering without that. The houses are, Thunderbird, Horned-Serpent, Wampus, and everyone's favorite to pronounce, Pukwudgie. Here at Ilvermorny, your house is like a team. You will gain points for your house which will help you advance in your goal to win the house cup at the end of the year. Of course, if you cause trouble points will be taken from your house, and I trust that none of you will want to be that one student everyone looks at when your house loses by five points which you had lost early in the year, so that's your warning."

Professor Steward paused. Rebecca already knew how the points system worked. Hogwarts was the same. Rebecca had been known to lose points for Slytherin because of her fights she had been in. But the one thing that was on her mind were the houses and she tried to figure out which one sounded more like Slytherin. Horned-Serpent was probably her new house, but were they even the same as Hogwarts?

"Now if you'll all follow me." Professor Steward said. "We can begin the sorting now." 

The students did as they were instructed and followed Professor Steward into a large circular room. The first thing (or things rather) that Rebecca noticed were four statues in the center. On the floor in front of them was a gordian knot, the crest for Ilvermorny. Up above them sitting quietly were the rest of the students of Ilvermorny. One section was where the teachers and staff sat. It was too dark to see anyone specifically, but the one in the middle must of been the headmaster whose silhouette showed he had a beard that went below his chest. Professor Steward spoke again.

"If you all will listen carefully, I will call your name alphabetically and you will stand on the knot to be sorted by the statues. After you are sorted you will walk past the statues and proceed to be chosen by your very own wand."

Rebecca gripped her pocket. She had her wand, so there was no need for a new one.

"Abernathy, Dalton." Professor Steward said after unrolling a scroll of parchment. 

One of the boys from the southern train had walked up to the knot and stood there. He and the rest of the school waited for something to happen. Then, a thunderous roar came from the Wampus statue and a section clapped, which must had meant that Dalton Abernathy was sorted into Wampus. He proceeded to go behind the statues into the next room.

Fortunately, Rebecca was at the bottom of the list thanks to her last name so she was able to see how the sorting went. Rose was the first to go among the transfer students. The Horned-Serpent statue's crystal inside it's forehead glowed brightly indicating her new house. Her little brother was placed in Pukwudgie which it's statue aimed it's arrow into the air. Scorpius was next and he was placed in Horned-Serpent who was quite delighted.

Lucy was called up and she ended up in Wampus. Rebecca hoped that she didn't end up there too. Albus was next to go and he, to Rebecca's surprise, was sorted into Thunderbird, which the statue beat its wings. Rebecca thought for sure he and Scorpius would stay together. Lily ended up in Pukwudgie along with Hugo.

Finally, "Warren, Rebecca." was called.

Rebecca headed to the knot. She wasn't nervous, but she knew people were whispering about her. Daughter of the international star quidditch player and war runaway. There was no way they didn't know about it all.

After a minute or so, Rebecca was greeted by a roar. She had been chosen for Wampus. She heard clapping from the Wampus section, including Lucy's cheering.

Rebecca headed towards the next corridor, but she slowed her pace because she heard, "Warren, Isabelle."

Just before she was inside the next room she heard clapping, but no roar. Isabelle would be in another house and Rebecca was not happy about it.

In the next room, Rebecca was greeted by a witch. "Ah, another former Hogwarts student. I take it you already have your wand then?"

Rebecca nodded and pulled out her wand to show. The witch then said, "Wonderful. Just head up to your house. I heard the roar so you must be Wampus then. Go up that staircase." She pointed to a set of stairs and Rebecca went.

As she climbed them, she thought about how difficult it would be to keep an eye on Isabelle now and how dreadful it was to be stuck in a house, alone, with Lucy... again.


	11. Chapter 11: Morgan and Andrew

Rebecca found a seat with her house. There were a mix of reactions from her housemates as she made her way to sit with them. Some were surprised, some showed signs of discomfort, and some were completely oblivious to who she was. However, one girl with light red hair was whispering excitedly to a boy who looked Native American while looking at Rebecca. The boy was also looking, like he was thinking hard about something, or rather about Rebecca.

Fortunately, Rebecca's seat started on a new row, which put her at a good distance from Lucy. The rest of the sorting wrapped up quickly and now a ringing noise echoed from the staff seats and the headmaster had stood up. His face was now in view. It was wrinkly, in fact, it looked as though someone crumpled up aluminum foil and did a poor job of smoothing it back out. His beard was snowy white and it went down even further than Rebecca initially thought. She was sure it went to his feet.

"May I have your attention please?" He said in a loud but slow and calming voice. "For our newcomers, whether it be our first years or a few students from across the pond who transferred here, my name is Professor Agilbert Fontaine and I am your headmaster. Welcome to Ilvermorny. And for those familiar faces, welcome back."

"Now, speaking of our new members to American society, as you all may know, a war has broken out in Britain and in these difficult times, I want to extend my hand to those who are being affected. In fact, our entire staff is more than happy to help you with any trouble and will provide comfort in these dark times. Likewise, I expect students to help one another and to greet our newcomers with open arms."

"At least he's on our side." Rebecca thought to herself. "Either that or he has to say things like that."

"Now, onto a couple of things that needs to be noted before classes start." Professor Fontaine said. "As you may know, our staff of pukwudgies are very keen to maintain a nice set up for the school grounds and they have requested I ask you all to treat the grounds as well as the castle with respect. Also, MACUSA have requested that should students see any form of suspicious activity, that it should be reported immediately to a professor." 

Professor Fontaine dragged on with other school announcements; mostly related to the sports, which Rebecca did not pay attention to. Instead, she was in deep thought. Back home, students were asleep at Hogwarts. She wondered how things were there. Professor McGonagall was the headmistress last year, but with Mathias in charge of the Ministry, who knew who was leading them at school.

"Hey." Rebecca felt a quick shake on her shoulder. She was snapped out of her thoughts and she seen people all around the chamber moving. She looked up at the person who touched her. It was the red haired girl. "Feast is starting. I'm sure you're hungry because I'm starving." she also had the Native American boy beside her. The girl held out her hand to help Rebecca to her feet. Rebecca thought it was a joke- the start of a new bully. Rebecca stood up on her own.

"Guess that's one way to say hi." The girl said.

"Cut her some slack, Morgan." The boy said. "She must of been thinking about something terrible."

Rebecca asked, "How'd you figure that?"

"Andrew can read minds." Morgan said.

"Not exactly." Said Andrew. "I just have a knack for reading facial expressions. Who needs legilimency?"

"Well..." Rebecca started, but then Lucy came over.

"Trying to pick a fight with my friend here?" She probed. Andrew looked puzzled. Morgan lost whatever energy that was buzzing around her.

"Look, just because we're from a different place, or because of who our parents are, that doesn't mean you have a right to attack us." Lucy said.

"Who are your parents?" Morgan asked.

"My mum is Pansy Parkinson, a great witch, and my father..." Lucy's sentence trembled away.

As far as Rebecca understood, Lucy did not know who her father was and neither did her mother. Lucy found something to spit back at Morgan. "How dare you. You said that to get me upset because you already knew the answer to that question."  
"Uh, no I did not. You should calm down. Even I don't get this much attention when I'm at a party." Morgan said. Students were glancing at them as they scuttled off to find the feast.

"Ugh!" Lucy said. "Come on, Becks. Let's get out of here." Lucy grabbed Rebecca by the wrist to pull her along. Rebecca did not let her be taken.

"Becks?" Lucy asked angrily. "Come. On."

"I'm not going with you." Rebecca said. "I... I don't want to." she looked at Morgan and Andrew, hoping they would say something. Andrew did, "Sure. I don't mind the company."

"Yes, you can stay with us all you want." Morgan beamed.

Lucy was infuriated. She looked at Rebecca with rage and tears before she stormed off into the crowd of students.

Rebecca, however, looked at Morgan and Andrew and said, "Thanks."

"She sure was a sensitive bubble to pop." Morgan said.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked Rebecca.

"Er, I should be fine now." Rebecca said, scratching her ear.

"Okay, let's get to the feast." Morgan said. "I would be distraught if the food got cold."

Once Rebecca, Morgan, and Andrew left the chamber, they found themselves inside a hall much like the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. There were five long tables instead of four.

"Where do Wampus sit?" Rebecca asked.

"Anywhere there is food, so, anywhere." Morgan replied.

"So there are no assigned house tables?" Rebecca asked.

They all took a seat with Rebecca sitting beside Morgan and Andrew across from them.

"Nope." Andrew said. "I take it Hogwarts does? What a terrible way to give students an education." 

"I don't understand what you mean." Rebecca said with confusion.

"Making a student sit with only their house just helps divide the students rather than unite them. Houses are fun for the competition, but that's it. We shouldn't let them take over the leisure time we have."

"So anyways." Morgan said. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves to you. I'm Morgan Wolfe and this nerd is Andrew Lorette."

"I'm Rebecca Warren." Rebecca thought for sure the name would send them off.

"So you're the daughter of the Anthony Warren?' Morgan chimed.

"Unfortunately." Rebecca said.

"Oh. Is he not as great a person as he is at quidditch?"

"No. He's an okay dad. Not the best, but not the worst. I just hate his fame." Rebecca said as she began to fill her plate with a variety of foods.

"Well, it is the reason you're here in America isn't it?" Andrew said.

"Yeah, but even before the war I hated it." Rebecca said. "It sucks. People expect great things from you and if you don't meet their expectations, you're a failure and you become whatever the rumors want you to be."

Morgan frowned. "Well, that's terrible."

"Well, maybe you'll be treated different here." Andrew said. "Don't count on it though. At least not with everyone. Most people read the New York Ghost and they think you might be a threat."

"They're a conservative paper in the pockets of The Saturn Society. Of course they think she is." Morgan said.

"The Saturn Society?" Rebecca asked. 

"A bunch of rich snobs in politics who think they're better than everyone. They fund the school quite a bit too." Morgan said.  
"But if they're rich and my family is rich, wouldn't they welcome me here?" Rebecca asked.

"They see you as an immigrant." Andrew said. "Someone who could threaten MACUSA. You're already wanted back in Britain."

"So Lucy was right." Rebecca said.

"That bossy girl? Who was she?" Morgan asked.

"She's a friend. Or was, back home." Rebecca said.

"Well, doesn't seem like you two are now after earlier." Andrew said.

"Yeah, well, that's been a long time coming." Rebecca sighed.

"At least now you got two new friends." Morgan said with a smile.

During the feast, Rebecca got to learn a few things about Morgan and Andrew. Morgan came from a farm in Wisconsin. She grew up an only child with both of her magical parents. She had a lot of energy and she blamed it on not being able to use it up at the farm so she resorted to a lot of partying at Ilvermorny.

Andrew was Native American as Rebecca had guessed. He was from the Spokane reservation in Washington state. He had a large family, though everyone on the reservation treated each other as such. Not many from his tribe were magical, but they all knew and understood it when someone was.

"I've been trying to get Morgan to visit sometime." Andrew laughed.

"I would love too if mom and dad would let me find free time while I'm home." Morgan said.

"So how long have you two been friends?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, we've been hanging out since first year." Morgan began. "He saved me from failing a class and in return, I got him to open up more to people. Little Andy was so shy."

She scratched his head. Andrew blushed and tried to hide a smile. "Andy is at the best in the class." Morgan proudly said.

"To be fair, Horned-Serpent has some great students." Andrew said.

"Don't be modest. You're at the top of the class. I'd brag if I were you." Morgan said playfully.

Rebecca couldn't help but smile. She may have an easy time here at Ilvermorny. She didn't have to deal with Lucy any longer and she had new friends- real friends. Soon enough, it was time for them to go to bed. Rebecca followed her new friends to the Wampus common room.


	12. Chapter 12: Professor Stetson

The first week of classes were certainly interesting to say the least. Rebecca had received her official schedule in her Wampus common room.

Classes were done slightly differently at Ilvermorny than at Hogwarts. For one, Rebecca attended classes more often, but she soon found out it resulted in less homework and each class meet lasted an hour.

Rebecca shoved her schedule into her backpack and fastened her new blue Ilvermorny robes with cranberry red lining. Where the Slytherin crest would have been, stitched on was the Wampus crest. Her tie was black, but pinned on it was the Ilvermorny crest. Underneath her robes was a cranberry red blazer with gold buttons. And then there was the plain white shirt. Her knee high skirt was blue as well and the shoes were black with black knee high socks.

Rebecca missed the black robes, but she didn't mind the blue too much.

Rebecca looked around at her common room. Wampus was located in one of the five towers of the castle. Each corner of it held a common room with the center one being the astronomy tower. There were eight levels to the house towers. The bottom was the actual common room and the rest would be a level for every year going up to seven. 

Inside the Wampus tower, which was the east tower, there was a large fireplace on the wall that was the hub of the room. Surrounding it were many chairs and a sofa. Against the walls were a few bookshelves and a few more seats. One area was marked off for playing gobstones. Candles lit whatever darkness the fireplace couldn't, and it was interesting to watch the candles because they moved to the fireplace to light themselves in the evening when the sun would go down.

The dormitories were a little darker than the common room. The curtains were a dark red and they wouldn't open unless it was in the mornings. Rebecca was woken to the sudden noise of metal rings sliding across a bar to reveal sunlight. They must had been on a magical timer to open at the right moment so students could get up in time for classes. If one tried to open them, they wouldn't budge.

Rebecca decided to head out of her common room with Morgan. Andrew had already left for the library.

"It's nice to actually have breakfast with someone for a change." Morgan said in the Great Hall. "I swear he's always there every morning."

"I take it he's a bookworm?" Rebecca asked.

"He's a walking library himself. I expect the books read him when he's there." Morgan fumed, but she relaxed a bit. "But I'm going to totally need that walking library if I do the same as I did last year."

"How are classes here?" Rebecca asked as she looked over her schedule.

"Boring.' Morgan replied. "I expect you guys have more fun at Hogwarts. I bet you don't have a teacher you hate."

"Classes were rarely exciting." Rebecca admitted.

"Now it's official. School sucks on a worldwide scale." Morgan remarked. "I suppose the only interesting class is Defense Against The Dark Arts, but Professor Stetson is a-"

There was a loud bang in the hall. A student had set off a firework of some sort nearby. The student was then approached by Professor Steward. She took a box from him and Rebecca recognized it as a Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Rebecca and Morgan met with Andrew outside of Charms. The castle was not as adventurous as Hogwarts. In between the towers were long hallways that connected them. It was shaped like a box. Only the Astronomy tower did not have any connections. Inside the box was a large courtyard with a large pond and overgrown trees and shrubs on either side of the many pathways. That was where the adventures were. While it could had been a shortcut to get to the opposite side of the castle, it would be difficult for newcomers to navigate it. Even Morgan decided against going through it and instead just walked through the hallways.

"You two finally showed up." Andrew said when they arrived.

"It's not our fault we would rather socialize than read before classes." Morgan remarked. "We like to take breaks from looking inside books and you're only here first because the library is right across the hall."

Andrew smirked, but then it went away. "Uh oh." His eyes were fixed on something behind Morgan and Rebecca. They turned around to look themselves. Approaching them were three girls.

The girl in the middle had brown hair and was tall. She had a pointy face and she looked irritated. She stopped in front of them with the other two girls flanking her.

"You're still here for another year, Wolfe?" She sneered.

"I'm surprised you are still here, Vanessa." Morgan snapped. "Didn't you fail a few exams last year or did your daddy fix that for you?"

There was no response from the Vanessa girl, but her eyes were now fixed on Rebecca. "And what are you doing here?"

"Going to class?" Rebecca replied.

"No, I mean what are you doing here at Ilvermorny, in America?" Vanessa barked.

"I know exactly what she's doing here." Said one of the other girls. She was a platinum blonde with the perfect matching skin tone. "She's running away from home, hoping she can hide here to avoid being caught. She wants us to protect her, and let us suffer the consequences for it."

"No, Cassandra, it's not that." Said the other girl. She was dark skin with freckles on her face and her hair was pixie. "She's probably plotting to attack us from the inside. The Ministry knows she's dangerous and the only reason she's here is because of her father who pretends to be an American himself."

Rebecca was completely blown away by all of the accusations being thrown at her, but Morgan stepped in.

"You all better watch what you're saying." She demanded.

"Rebecca is nothing that you say." Andrew said boldly.

"Can the Brit not speak for herself?" Vanessa asked. She had not taken her eyes off Rebecca, who she had not either. They had been in a staring contest for while. Rebecca was just about to say something when the Charms classroom door opened and a man who had thick black hair emerged.

"What's all the commotion out here? Discussing about what my summer vacation was like I assume?" He grinned at them all. "Well, I can tell you it was quite boring." He then laughed a bit. Rebecca, Morgan, nor Andrew cracked a smile, but Vanessa was laughing along with her friends. Rebecca assumed they were faking it to draw attention away from what just happened between them.

"Good morning, Professor Codmen." Chimed Vanessa.

They all followed him inside the class. Soon enough, everyone was inside, including the trio of Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. Their class was quite large compared to Hogwarts. Lucy was also there too and to Rebecca's amazement, she picked a seat in the second row and had her book opened. Lucy usually sat in the back and rarely did anything productive during class.

As it turned out, Professor Codmen was a fairly new professor. He was beginning his fifth year as a teacher, which meant he started teaching as long as the fifth years were in school so he felt he had a personal connection with this class, but Professor Codmen was from Michigan and during lecture he would go off topic sometimes to talk about his home on the waterfront of Lake Michigan.

Rebecca did not have any trouble with Vanessa during class, but Rebecca was curious to know who she was and so after Charms, Rebecca asked Morgan and Andrew.

"A total bitch." Morgan snapped. Andrew explained a bit more. "Vanessa Bancroft. Her dad's head of The Saturn Society and is the biggest donor to the school."

"And because of that, she thinks she owns it." Morgan said.

"And what about the other two?" Rebecca asked.

"Cassandra Caspian and Sheila Waldgrave." Andrew continued. "Their parents are also Saturn Society, right hands to Vanessa's father, which is why Cass and Sheila look to Vanessa as the leader of their crew around here."

"They look down on anyone who doesn't set with their status." Morgan said. "They don't like me because I'm poor."

"And they don't like me because of my blood." Andrew said.

"It's twenty twenty-one. Who cares about full blood and no blood?" Rebecca asked.

"No, not magical blood. They don't like me because I'm Native and still live in the dirt." Andrew pushed his glasses up. "But yet here I am smarter than all three of their heads put together." and then he smiled.

"And of course they don't like me because I'm a refugee." Rebecca sighed. Now with Vanessa being here, it seemed things would get a little more difficult again.

"Don't worry about her." Morgan said. "She's mostly just a mouth. The only other thing she's good at is Quodpot."

"Quodpot?" Rebecca asked.

"You've never heard of Quodpot?" Morgan asked with shock on her face.

"The British play Quidditch." Andrew said.

Morgan was still amazed at this news and Rebecca asked again.

"It's an American broom sport." Andrew said.

"It's the only sport that matters." Morgan said with excitement.

"Oh. Nevermind then." Rebecca said. Morgan was now disappointed as they walked into Defense Against The Dark Arts. Rebecca didn't want anything to do with brooms or sports, even if it wasn't quidditch.

Inside the classroom, the first thing Rebecca noticed were plaques and certificates on the wall. Each one recognizing a Nevaeh Stetson. They were all about dueling too. Professor Stetson had won Duelist of The Year and American Duelist of The Decade. She was runner up in the International Duelist of The Decade and International Duelist of The Year however. She also had ribbons from MACUSA for capturing wanted criminals. Even a death eater in Britain with the award from Hermione Granger, the then Minister of Magic. She had served as bodyguard for many rich and powerful people too. Professor Stetson seemed to had done it all. Rebecca suggested she should be after Mathias.

Rebecca continued to read over the awards, in particular the runner up trophy. There was someone else who was better than her out there and Rebecca wanted to know who it was.

"Ahem."

Rebecca was startled and turned around to be face to face with a tall, black haired woman. She looked fiercely at Rebecca. "Are you done?"

Rebecca began to speak, but the woman said, "Go sit down. Class is starting." She didn't stop staring at Rebecca until she finally went to her seat. The woman then went to the front of the class and snapped, "Everyone to your seats and be quiet. We've got a whole year to prepare you for O.W.L.s and I already fear some of you will fail one minute into this exam. As I understand, some of you are new. I am Professor Stetson and you will probably not like me by the time this lecture is over. Unfortunately, I have to put up with this bunch three times a week, but I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

The class was dead silent. Not a single person had moved. Rebecca learned quickly that this teacher was not one to mess with. However, that did not stop Professor Stetson from calling her out.

"Warren." Professor Stetson announced. "Come to the front with your wand."

Rebecca had never been called out in class. At least not since first year. Rebecca always avoided the teacher's eyes when they would be seeking volunteers. And how did Professor Stetson know who Rebecca was so quickly?

Rebecca rose to her feet and nervously went to the front. She pulled out her wand and faced Stetson.

"Now, let's see your best nonverbal spell." Stetson said.

"Um..." nonverbal spell? Rebecca had never learned this at Hogwarts. She looked at the class. Morgan and Andrew were both watching silently. Vanessa and her friends were all grinning. Albus and Scorpius looked worried. Rose was watching carefully like she might miss something. And Lucy was trying to not make eye contact with Rebecca.

"Nonverbal spell." Stetson said irritably. "Come on. Let's see what Hogwarts has taught you."

"I... I don't know how to do one." Rebecca said softly. She didn't like speaking in front of crowds, especially in front of a bunch of judgemental students. There were sniggers all around the room and Rebecca quickly said, "We were never taught nonverbal spells."

"Of course you weren't." Stetson said. "You're not supposed to start them until your sixth year. Apparently it's too difficult according to Hogwarts leaders."

Rebecca was confused and frustrated. Why bring her up here and ask her to do something that Stetson knew she couldn't do?

"Here at Ilvermorny our students learn in their third year." Stetson said. "So I suggest you and the rest of your Hogwarts friends start a little study group and find a tutor before it's too late."

"Why did you send her up there if you knew she didn't know?" Asked Lucy.

"Quiet." Stetson said. She turned back to Rebecca. "And you're his daughter too? Go sit down. You'll want to listen to every word I say from now until the end of May."

Rebecca walked back to her seat. Andrew was shaking his head and Morgan looked even more disappointed than earlier. Rebecca overheard Vanessa say, "Those poor dumb Brits. Can't even get proper schooling."

The rest of the lecture was terrible for Rebecca. Professor Stetson continued to make remarks every once in a while about British schooling and the only reason Rebecca didn't speak up was because she felt Stetson would jinx her in a split second.


	13. Chapter 13: Rolf Scamander

After Defense Against The Dark Arts, Rebecca couldn't help herself but to vent.

"If I hear one more thing about my family, or me being here in a bad way, I'll kill them." Rebecca said.

"Whoa, easy, easy, Rebecca." Andrew said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, don't say things like that." Morgan added. "You can get thrown out for saying that you know."

"So then send me back because at least there are some people there wanting me." Rebecca exclaimed.

"Well, we want you here." Morgan said, also placing her hand on Rebecca's other shoulder. "You are our friend now."

"Thanks... I'm just so sick of this." Rebecca exclaimed.

"You'll be okay." Andrew reassured her.

The day got worse for Rebecca though. During Herbology, Rebecca overheard whispers coming from Vanessa's table, but every time Rebecca looked over, they would stop and she knew Professor Hussey heard them, but he didn't bother to try to stop them. He actually pretended to look preoccupied when he walked past their table.

Rebecca didn't find out what it was they were whispering about until No-Maj Studies. Rebecca was trying her best to understand what Professor Barnes was talking about with the Internet. She now understood why few students took this elective. Professor Barnes took the class far too seriously.

During his lecture about something called social media, Rebecca overheard a group nearby.

"Yeah. She's got a horrible attitude. I guess it comes with the face..."

"The way Professor Stetson put her in her place was fantastic. Maybe she'll make sure Warren gets booted out of here along with her sister."

"She must be dumb. I mean how can you grow up and not have learned one nonverbal spell?"

It was the first day of classes and she was fed up with it all, but she kept her cool. She knew she had to, but not being able to do anything made her feel depressed.

Fortunately, Rebecca did not hear a single rumor during Culinary Arts In Magic. There were only twelve fifth year students who signed up for it. She and Morgan were in this class and Albus Potter had signed up for it too.

For the first time, Rebecca found a class she enjoyed. Professor Aires was a very enthusiastic cook and she was more than happy to have Rebecca and Albus in the class. Mostly because it was so difficult to get people to sign up as the students, depending on what time of the day it was, would cook the foods provided for the rest of the school and for this class, it would be their job to cook dinner every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Rebecca had some experience in cooking with her mom, but never done it with magic, which intrigued her. Despite her mother growing up in an all magical pureblood family, she preferred muggle cooking when it came down to family meals. 

Professor Aires decided to put everyone into pairs, but she was going to select the pairing for them. Rebecca was placed with Albus.

Rebecca had only spoken to Albus a few times at Hogwarts. Most of them were in the library during quidditch matches because neither of them liked the sport and didn't attend games. The library was the only place that had anything interesting during that time.

Rebecca walked over to Albus' table. At least this was better than someone she didn't know at all. Albus appeared to be grateful too. He greeted her with a smile but Rebecca did not smile back. She wasn't happy that he walked out on her on the train ride.

"Hey." He greeted. "Looks like it's you and me."

"So it would seem." Rebecca said as she sat down beside him.

"Now." Professor Aires began. "Today you will be learning how to prepare dinner. I know it's been some time since this class has done this time of the day, but it's all the same. You won't be cooking today. Our pukwudgies will take care of it for today and Wednesday, but I expect everyone to be five star chefs on Friday."

Rebecca wasn't sure if she could even be ready by then. However, she looked over at Albus who looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm terrible at this." He trembled.

Rebecca was confused. "Then why did you sign up? It was an elective."

"It was this or arithmancy." Albus said.

"Good point, but you can't be terrible at this. It's just following the instructions." Rebecca said as she opened her book.

"I definitely do not have a good reputation for doing that." Albus said with a laugh.

Rebecca said no more to him and looked over wand movements to prepare a cake, but Albus did not stop talking.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Sorry about what?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, it was pretty rotten of me to leave you just because of Lucy being your friend." Albus said, now making himself look busy in his book.

"You think?" Rebecca said.

"But you do understand why I didn't want to hang around, right?" Albus asked.

"I don't." Rebecca said bluntly.

"Well... Scorpius had told me Lucy thinks her father is his dad. She hates Scorpius and Draco."

"And?" Rebecca had heard this rumor before from Lucy.

Albus scratched his head. "Well, you wouldn't want to be in the same room with someone who hates your friend's guts, would you?"

"What about what Rose said?" Rebecca asked, now placing the correct ingredients on their table. "She isn't very fond of me."

"Rose keeps her own opinions and I have mine."

"So you're fond of me?" Rebecca asked.

Albus stumbled upon his words. "I didn't say- meant it like that."

There was a pause as Rebecca started on the cake batter. Then Albus continued.

"Look, I don't think you're a bad person, but I don't see why you're friends with Lucy. She's so... manipulative. I know she's always made you do her homework-"

The batter nearly spilled when Rebecca turned on Albus. "She's not my friend, thank you very much. In case you haven't noticed, we haven't spoken since last night."

Albus was taken aback. "How am I to know that?"

"You clearly seem to know everything else about our friendship." Rebecca snapped.

For the rest of the evening, Rebecca and Albus worked silently in class. If the first day of classes weren't rough, the next day was certainly looking so.

Transfiguration was first and its teacher, Professor Farnsworth, was a don't-take-no-rubbish type of teacher. However, she had a seating chart, and the most unfortunate thing to happen was that Rebecca had to sit beside Sheila Waldgrave but the third seat was occupied by Morgan and the fourth seat was settled by a boy named Roman Winters from Thunderbird.

"This is a complete outrage." Sheila said to herself.

"Is there a problem, Miss Waldgrave?" Professor Farnsworth asked sharply.

"No ma'am." She said quickly.

Luckily on the other side of the room were Vanessa and Cassandra, but Andrew had the most unpleasant time as he was at their table along with Rose.

During class, Sheila asked Rebecca, "Do you even comb your hair?"  
Rebecca did not in fact tidy up her hair at all that morning, though she tried. She had such a rough time yesterday that when she got back to the Wampus tower, she nearly tore it out of her head and this morning it was such a mess that brushing didn't do any good so she had given up. She didn't even shower or brush her teeth. It took Morgan to get her out of bed.

"Lay off her, Waldo." Morgan said.

"Can't even tell if I'm smelling the cow crap from Wolfe here or if it's Warren." Sheila said in disgust. "And you're considered royalty over there?"

Rebecca put down her quill and said, "You won't even be considered to exist any longer if you keep talking."

"Oh, was that a threat?" Sheila asked. "Because I'm pretty sure all I would have to do now is tell Professor Farnsworth what you just said and you'll be packing to go home in the next hour." A grin spread across her face and Rebecca was confused as to how she knew about that.

"My father was the one who wrote your refugee papers. I'm perfectly familiar with how it works." Sheila said.

"Even if you said something to Professor Farnsworth, she wouldn't believe you anyway." Morgan spat.

"Even so, Vanessa, Cass, and I have Warren in our pockets."

"Come on, Sheila." Said Roman Winters who was being quiet the entire time.

"Come on, what?" Sheila snapped. "Don't put yourself in the middle of this Winters. I'll make sure your father gets out of jail early."

And just like that, Roman returned back to his work.

Rebecca clinched her fist. She felt like strangling Sheila right now, but Morgan must had seen Rebecca's expression and placed her hand on Rebecca's shoulder which calmed her down.

"I hate them!" Rebecca cried to her friends after class.

"Welcome to the club." Morgan said. "Trust me, there's more than just the three of us who can't stand them, but there are few who will stand up to them. I was surprised Roman interjected himself in."

They walked into the Magizoology classroom, which was located on the grounds North of the castle.

Rebecca took a seat at the front, but she soon regretted it. She could hear other students talking about her appearance behind her.

The professor came in finally. He had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had a long navy blue overcoat on and he looked tacky. He also carried a brown suitcase with him too, which he sat it down on his desk. He turned to the class awkwardly and said with a grin, "Good morning class."

"It's three o'clock." someone said in the back, which Rebecca recognized as Vanessa's voice.

"Right then." Said the professor still smiling. "Good afternoon."

Rebecca noticed he had a British accent, which she thought was odd, but she then heard Vanessa say in a low voice, "He's such an idiot." The professor didn't seem to had noticed it.

"Ah, I see we have a fellow Brit in this class." He smiled towards Rebecca. "Rebecca is it?"

Rebecca didn't understand how he knew who she was or why he was talking to her like he had met her before.

He looked around and also spotted Albus, Scorpius, and Rose which he also knew them by name.

"It's good to see a few of my friends from across the pond again. My name is Rolf Scamander." He grinned. Rebecca liked the professor so far, but with her day, she didn't care to crack a smile and Professor Scamander noticed this and so he turned to the class.

"I know what it's like to be the new guy here. It's not always a smooth sail, but trust me, things will get better. Soon enough, they'll forget you're from somewhere else."

Professor Scamander was a cheerful person, but very awkward and it didn't keep Vanessa from making fun of him. Scamander had been teaching at Ilvermorny for about a year, transforming the way Care of Magical Creatures was taught at Ilvermorny, now named Magizoology.

They used the book, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, by Newt Scamander, Rolf's grandfather, however, Rolf pointed out he and his wife had added some new and updated information in the five most recent editions of the book.

It was after class when Rebecca started for the door that Professor Scamander had asked her to stay behind. Vanessa said something under her breath which made Cassandra and Sheila laugh.

Rebecca waited silently by his desk until the rest of the class left. Professor Scamander said, "Rebecca, I couldn't help but notice you seem troubled by something. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rebecca said quickly. She didn't want anyone to start feeling sorry for her and she didn't want Vanessa becoming more of a problem if Rebecca told on her. Rebecca would rather deal with her problems on her own.

Professor Scamander then said, "I know how you're feeling right now about home. My family is also wanted by Mathias. My grandparents are over there in hiding and I have no idea how to get them out, but last I heard they were with your family and they're all doing well."

It wasn't what Rebecca expected to hear, but it made her happy to hear it. "Thanks." she said with a small smile.

The smiles didn't last though. As soon as Rebecca arrived in US History of Magic, Vanessa was cracking jokes about British speaking, which really Rebecca and her siblings didn't have as strong of an accent as others from Britain. Her father spoke with the accent only when talking about the magical world. He was born and raised in America for 10 years in the muggle world beforehand. And of course Rebecca's mother was pure French who attended Beauxbatons. Rebecca wasn't completely exposed to the traditional British accent until she started school at Hogwarts. It did not matter to Vanessa though.

"I mean, it's such a terrible way to speak. I think I'd off myself if I spoke that way. I guess it's no wonder Warren has issues-"

Rebecca had enough. Instead of going to her seat, she turned to face Vanessa, who was shocked to see it. Rebecca shouted in anger, "You listen here you little manky, minging, munter." Rebecca was right in her face. Vanessa was shocked and there was a hint of terror in her eyes.

"If you have anything else more to say about me, say it to my face, but you best be ready for what's coming the moment you open your twat of a mouth, you worthless cack!"

"Miss Warren!" Called out Professor Attwood. She looked frustrated more than mad. "Go sit down now before I have you in detention on your first day."

Rebecca did not move. She was still staring Vanessa down, who had moved back in her chair as much as possible.

"Miss Warren!"

Rebecca felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. It was Andrew. It was he who finally got Rebecca to leave the spot. Professor Attwood waited a moment to make sure things were back to normal before she began her lesson.

Rebecca walked back to the Wampus common room with Morgan and Andrew. Morgan was applauding Rebecca for standing up to Vanessa.

"I never knew the British had a wide vocabulary on swear words." She said. "You need to teach me a few."

"I admit, it was certainly an interesting scene you made." Andrew started. "But you have to be careful. Everyone in class, including Attwood, saw it and heard what you said. This could be bad if Vanessa can use that scene to get you kicked out."

"Attwood is too nice to have someone kicked out. Besides, Rebecca did listen to her." Morgan said.

"Only because Andrew helped me." Rebecca spoke up. "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be on a plane by now. Thanks by the way."

"Well, if anything, you did get Vanessa to shut up. I haven't heard her since you stood up to her." Morgan said. "Not a lot have stood up to her out of fear of what her parents could do."

"But you two have." Rebecca said.

"Not like you did." Andrew said.

Morgan tried to put her arm around Rebecca's shoulder, but with their height difference, as Rebecca was much taller, made it difficult. "What do ya know, Andy? Our metaphorical cavalry has arrived to rid us of our troubles from the treacherous Vanessa Bancroft."

Andrew cracked a smile and pushed opened the door to the common room where they were met with an applause by their housemates. They were cheering "Way to go!" and "Good job!" Rebecca didn't understand until she heard someone say, "You sure showed Vanessa!"

There was only one person in her house who didn't clap and that was Lucy. She sat away from everyone. Rebecca thought she was jealous and decided to ignore her.

After all of the congrats and thank yous, Rebecca made her way up to bed. Personally, she didn't like all of the attention, but at least this type was for good reasons.


	14. Chapter 14: Black Eyes and Bullies

For the next few weeks, Rebecca was able to focus on her classes perfectly fine. Vanessa did not say anything to or about Rebecca. Morgan found a way to get Rebecca switched so she could be her partner in Culinary Arts In Magic so she no longer worked with Albus. In Transfiguration, Professor Farnsworth rearranged her seating chart to where Sheila no longer sat with Rebecca and Morgan. It appeared that Professor Farnsworth took notice of what had happened in US History of Magic. Now it was a Pukwudgie girl named Alexis Black, who Rebecca thought was rather attractive. Roman Winters was beginning to talk to Rebecca and Morgan at their table too.

After about a month of classes, Rebecca decided to take a weekend to spend some time with Isabelle. She seen her every once in a while in between classes. She had made a best friend, Faith Pendleton, a Pukwudgie just like Isabelle. Hugo and Lily were also hanging out with them too. Rebecca was delighted to know that despite all of her problems, Isabelle had none. At least none that she knew of.

Rebecca and Isabelle hung out by the lake inside the courtyard. It was a nice and quiet area, though usually couples would come here to hide in the bushes if they wanted some privacy. Isabelle had been skipping rocks as she spoke to Rebecca.

"Faith is from Virginia. She's been to Britain before and she loved it there. She doesn't like what those mean people are saying about us."

"People are saying mean things about you?" Rebecca asked defensively.

"No... not really..." Isabelle said uncomfortably. This got Rebecca's attention. She walked over to Isabelle and said calmly, "Issy, I need to know if someone is being mean to you. I can fix it. I can make them stop."

Isabelle was quiet for a moment and then said, "There's this mean girl in my class who is making fun of me." She looked at Rebecca who then said, "Who is she?"

"Her name is... Eva... Bancroft."

Rebecca's stomach dropped. There was another Bancroft in this school and had issues with her sister. Rebecca kept herself calm and asked Isabelle, "Do you know where she might be right now?"

Isabelle hesitated to speak.

"Issy, the only way this will stop is if I deal with it." Rebecca reassured her.

"I think she was going to meet her sister by the Charms classroom." Isabelle said.

Rebecca hugged her sister. "Don't worry. This will stop today. I promise."

She let go and headed for the Charms classroom.

There weren't many students in the hallways so it made it easier for Rebecca to maneuver and spot Vanessa. She was standing outside the Charms classroom with another girl who looked almost identical to her. It must had been her sister. Rebecca marched straight up to Eva.

Both Bancrofts were surprised to see Rebecca, and so Rebecca got chest to chest with Eva and said, "If I ever hear that you're bullying my sister again, you will wish you were never born."

Eva looked frightened, clearly having no guts to defend herself, but Vanessa pushed herself between them, face to face with Rebecca. "Get out of my sister's face right now!"

Wham!

Vanessa had hit Rebecca in the lip which busted it open. Blood went to the floor. Rebecca fell onto one knee. If she wasn't angry before, she was now.

Vanessa went to kick Rebecca in the stomach. She felt her insides lunge towards her spine.

Vanessa looked pleased with herself. She then turned to Eva and said, "Let's get out of here."

They started down the hallway, but Vanessa was now gasping for air as Rebecca wrapped her arm around Vanessa's neck and brought her to the ground. Both girls were rolling on the floor wrestling one another. Eva only stood and watched.

Rebecca had a few successful hits on Vanessa. This wasn't Rebecca's first fight with someone. She had plenty at Hogwarts, but despite how proper Vanessa was, she wasn't a terrible fighter herself. Rebecca had received another hit to her face. She was certain she'd have a black eye after this.

Suddenly, she felt a huge burst of air that separated her and Vanessa to either side of the hallway. They both looked over to see Professors Codmen and Stetson, who had her wand out. "Explain." she said cooly.

Rebecca did not open her mouth, nor did Vanessa. Instead, it was Eva.

"She attacked my sister!" she said in a worrying tone.

"Why?" Professor Codmen asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stetson said. "Miss Warren and Miss Bancroft don't like each other. Miss Bancroft probably said something that Miss Warren should had ignored."

Rebecca still said nothing in her defense. She never told a professor why she fought.

"Detention for Miss Warren." Professor Stetson said coldly.

Vanessa grinned, but it did not go unnoticed by Codmen. "I'm also serving Miss Bancroft detention."

Stetson did not seem to like this, but she couldn't stop it. Vanessa tried to argue against it, but Codmen ordered her and her sister to leave the area.

Rebecca got up and attempted to wipe the blood off her mouth.

"You'll receive your detention notice by owl in the morning." Professor Stetson told her before walking away. Professor Codmen checked over Rebecca to make sure she was okay and then went back into his classroom. Rebecca headed back to her common room.

Rebecca pushed through the door. The adrenaline she had was fading away now and she started to feel the pain on her face and stomach. Morgan and Andrew were by the fireplace and seen Rebecca come in. Rebecca was heading for the girls dormitory. She was stopped by her friends, however.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked with wide eyes.

"Fought Vanessa." Rebecca said weakly.

"Please tell me you at least won." Morgan said. Andrew cut his eyes at her.

"Stetson broke it up." Rebecca said as she was led to a seat near the fireplace. Morgan went to grab something to drink while Andrew cleaned up the blood on Rebecca's face. Andrew noted that there would be a black mark around her left eye. Once Morgan returned with pumpkin juice, Rebecca explained everything to them from what Isabelle said all the way up to Stetson giving her detention. Morgan enjoyed the parts where Vanessa got hurt. Andrew was concerned about the detention.

"Why did she not give Vanessa detention too?" Andrew asked.

"She hates me." Rebecca said angrily. "She's just as judgemental as the Twat Squad."

Morgan laughed. "That's a good name for them."

"Rebecca, you have to find another way to get back at Vanessa. Violence will get you put out of here." Andrew said.

"You don't understand." Rebecca replied. "My sister can't take ugly remarks well."

"Couldn't you teach her how to stand up for herself?" Morgan asked. "You're good at it."

"You still don't get it. She just... can't. Period." Rebecca was finding it difficult to talk. She knew they wouldn't understand.

Andrew and Morgan exchanged looks of confusion. Morgan finally asked, "Why?"

"Because she's... something..." Rebecca sighed. There was no way she could tell them why. "Look, I can't explain, but trust me. She can't. If something upsets her or gets her really scared or hurt, she can become dangerous. That's all you need to know."

Both of her friends were still befuddled. Rebecca continued, "Please, just understand that she can not be harmed in any way. It will not be good for anyone. I had to put fear in Eva and Vanessa. At least to where they will think twice before messing with her."

"Alright, Becca. We get it- somewhat." Morgan said slightly annoyed, but she changed the subject. "You know you're going to get laughed at about your face for a while."

"I couldn't care less, but I hope Vanessa's will look just as bad as mine so she has no leverage." Rebecca rubbed around her eye.


	15. Chapter 15: William The Pukwudgie

Isabelle had no more issues from Eva. At least not directly, but sure enough, the rumors started again. Vanessa told her classmates about how she had single handedly fought Rebecca off of her. Vanessa had very little notice of scars, but she also had on more makeup than usual, which to Rebecca, made her look funny. Rebecca had no shame in hiding her scars. She also didn't like a lot of makeup. She only wore it if her family was hosting some stupid party for rich people.

None of the professors seemed to want to stop the rumors either. Only Professor Scamander took points from anyone who dared mentioned the fight. Vanessa lost twenty points and was threatened with more detention after trying to call out Scamander for favoritism.

Rebecca had received her detention letter from Professor Stetson and would be serving it on the upcoming Saturday. Throughout the week, Stetson would call Rebecca up to attempt more nonverbal spells. Rebecca was sure it was just to show off her black eye.

Rebecca had been trying to do nonverbal spells and had only succeeded in them when it came to charms (her best subject). However, Stetson wanted dueling and defensive spells. Rebecca was absolutely sick of trying Stupefy that she went back to her seat and lost Wampus twenty points for doing so.

Once Saturday morning arrived, Rebecca set foot for Professor Stetson's office. When she arrived, Stetson was waiting outside the door. She looked to be in a terrible mood.

"Follow me." She said quickly. Rebecca did so without question.

During their walk, Stetson said, "You're terrible at fighting. Why did you even bother?"

"Excuse me?" Rebecca asked.

"Any smart witch would had used her wand and blasted her opponent off their feet. But instead you rather deal with what's on your face."

Rebecca kept quiet. She wasn't going to explain herself to Stetson, but Rebecca asked her, "Why didn't you give Vanessa detention?"

"Professor Codmen will be overseeing hers." Stetson said.

"But how come you didn't give her detention along with me?"

Stetson led Rebecca outside onto the North side of the school. The grass had mildew still and it was foggy. It was October and the leaves were falling as autumn announced its arrival.

"Miss Bancroft's sister said you started it, therefore you will be punished." Stetson said.

Rebecca asked no more questions. They were now approaching an old pukwudgie. He was about half the size of Rebecca. Of course, this was not Rebecca's first encounter with one. There were many of them at Ilvermorny who ran security and maintenance of the school. Rebecca assumed her punishment would be doing one of the two and she doubted Stetson would trust her with security.

"William." Stetson said to the pukwudgie.

"Professor Stetson. First student of the year you sent me. I'm surprised it hasn't been sooner." The pukwudgie had a brash voice.

"I guess they don't like hand cleaning." Stetson said. "Make sure this one stays with you until noon."

"Noon?" Rebecca asked. "That's four hours!"

"Four long hours of scrubbing." William said. "Will do Professor. So long."

Professor Stetson walked away and back into the castle. William spat onto the ground and said, "Like hell I do what she says." William turned to look at Rebecca. "You're only supposed to be here to clean the statues of the founders. That shouldn't take longer than two. Besides, aren't you the one who fought that Bancroft girl?"

"Er, yeah." Rebecca said. A smile drew across William's pointy face.

"Excellent. I heard about it. Us pukwudgies hate her. I tell you what. You help me with these statues and I'll see to it Bancroft 'misplaces' her homework."

Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why do you hate Vanessa?" she had to ask.

"Her father cut some funding from us and she runs around demanding us to do a better job. The whole Saturn Society can rot in Hades. Well come on then. Let's get busy."

The statues of the founders were life size. Rebecca was thankful they weren't larger than that. Despite having a lot of money, the Warrens never had a maid. Rebecca knew how to keep a clean house, and by hand at that.

Rebecca had received a rag and a wash bucket with soap and water and was instructed to be careful. Rebecca took a look at the statues for a moment. There was a female and three males, two who looked very young. Rebecca went to start scrubbing the female.

"No!" William shouted. Rebecca nearly tripped over her bucket. "I'll wash Isolt. You can start with James."

"Okay..." Rebecca said. During the cleaning, it became clear to Rebecca why William was more interested in Isolt.

"I knew these people." William said. "I was with Isolt when she first arrived in these woods. Saved all of their lives.

"Pukwudgies live that long?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. But granted, Ilvermorny is a lot younger than those schools in Europe. Isolt was from Ireland. James, her husband, was a no-maj. The two boys, Chadwick and Webster Boot, are their adopted sons. They started this school after Isolt fled from her aunt back home."

"So an immigrant flees home from someone who is after them and founded this school, but there are people here who are against the very thing." Rebecca said.

"They probably don't even know who Isolt is, those ungrateful beasts." William grunted. "MACUSA took over the school and started running things their way. The school song ain't even right historically."

"So did the aunt come after Isolt?" Rebecca asked, intrigued by the story.

"Oh yes. She would had killed them all if it wasn't for me." William continued. "Gormlaith Gaunt. A descendant of Salazar Slytherin, who of course believed in pureblood supremacy."

"I was sorted into Slytherin back at Hogwarts." Rebecca said. She used to be ashamed of it, but overtime, thanks to her godbrother, she had grown to embrace it.

"That's terrible." William said. Rebecca ignored him. She knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with him about it.

"Anyway. You see that snakewood tree over there?" William pointed at a large tree in the middle of the grounds. "That is where Isolt buried her aunt's wand. It grew into that. I killed her aunt with a poisoned tipped arrow and that's where she fell."

Rebecca continued to look at the tree, but no longer was she interested in it. Passing between her and the tree were a group of people led by Vanessa and her gang. They were all holding brooms and chattering excitedly. They didn't notice Rebecca.

"Damn quodpot is back again." William said. "I tell you, that is a messy game. Personally, I enjoy quidditch. At least the worst thing that could happen is having to pick up someone's broken broom."

"Or if someone dies." Rebecca said.

"Oh... well, that too I suppose." William said. "Well, that's about as clean as they're going to get. I'll tell Stetson I kept you long enough. If she has a problem with you being done early, I'll kick her in the shin."

Rebecca laughed and told William thanks for the story, but instead of returning to the castle, she decided to follow the Horned-Serpent quodpot team to the pitch. She wanted to see exactly what William meant by the game being messy and she hoped to get a laugh out of Vanessa screwing up. It made sense to Rebecca now as to why she wasn't a terrible fighter. She played a sport which had a lot of contact in it.

Rebecca sneaked her way into the stands. Compared to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, Ilvermorny's wasn't much different, but the lower stands were raised much higher and the towers might of been the same height as Hogwarts' but they appeared shorter in relation to the raised lower seats.

The grass also had markings much like an American football field. Rebecca also noticed that there were faded markings of the American National Quidditch Team logo. Now the crests of Ilvermorny and it's houses were there.

Rebecca watched them play, or practice rather. One of the players had a pocket watch and would time a player who had a quaffle. They would attempt to dodge the rest of the team and try to score. Some were better than others. The time keeper blew a whistle after a minute which would result in the person holding the quaffle to hand it over to someone else.  
Rebecca watched carefully when it was Vanessa's turn. Rebecca had to admit she was good, but perhaps the rest of the team was making it easy on her. She appeared to be the team captain as she was motivating her team the most.

The next person after her was, to Rebecca's surprise, Rose. But Vanessa did not seem as motivational as she was with everyone else. It seemed that Rose was trying out. Rebecca knew that Rose was a big quidditch name at Hogwarts playing Chaser for Gryffindor. This type of game appeared to be right up her alley as all she did before was score goals.

And to no surprise, Rose was doing well. She scored on her first attempt. Vanessa seemed slightly impressed and wanted Rose to go again. However, Vanessa shot a glare at the time keeper. Rose went again. She had done good at weaving in and out of the defenders, but this time the whistle blew. Rebecca was sure it was blown sooner than it should had been. This time, Rebecca tried to count on her own. Instead of one minute, it got down to thirty seconds. There was no way anyone could get the ball through the hoop.

After three more "failed" attempts by Rose, Vanessa pointed to the castle while looking at Rose. Rose did not leave. Instead, she argued with Vanessa, but just as Vanessa did with Rebecca, she hit Rose first. Rose held her mouth, and then hit Vanessa herself. Rose and Vanessa's brooms began to fall to the earth at a slow rate as they fought above. Once they landed, the rest of the team gathered around. Rebecca couldn't see what was going on, but surely it wasn't good for either girl.

As much as Rebecca despised Rose, this was unfair and Rebecca left the stands and hurried down to the field. They were still going at it from the looks of things. Rebecca remembered what Professor Stetson said and pulled out her wand and shouted, "Flipendo!"

Three of the Horned-Serpent players were forced to the ground as Rebecca headed right into the middle of the circle where Vanessa had Rose pinned to the ground. Rebecca fired another shot at Vanessa, but missed because Vanessa already had her wand at the ready and blocked. Next thing Rebecca knew, she was knocked onto the ground. Vanessa used her own Flipendo jinx. Rebecca was quick to get back up though.

But it did not matter because Vanessa continued to cast spells at Rebecca. Each one were nonverbal so Rebecca could only tell if something was coming if Vanessa started to flick her wand. It was just enough for Rebecca to move out of the way. But Vanessa was able to block everything Rebecca cast back because she had to take the time to say them. The fight was hopeless.

But the spells stopped after Rose jumped onto Vanessa. This was a short struggle as now Cassandra and Sheila pulled her off. While they held her arms, Vanessa hit Rose in the stomach and face. Rebecca charged at them. The rest of the Horned-Serpent team got out of the way. Rebecca ran a hard right hand at Vanessa's face. She and blood went to the ground and Vanessa didn't move.

But the victory was short lived because now Cassandra and Sheila had Rebecca won over. Rebecca fainted after many hits to her body and face.

The fighting was done and only Rebecca and Rose were left on the field. Vanessa was carried away by the other team and Sheila and Cassandra made sure no one would help Rebecca and Rose.

It was Rose who woke up Rebecca.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Rebecca's head was pounding and she thought her ribs might had been broken. "I'm fine. You?"

"Never... never better." Rose said with a cough, but then she said in a fury, "You ruined my chances of being on the team!"

"What?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"I was going to prove to them I was able to take a few hits. You coming to help messed everything up!" Rose got to her feet and started to walk away.

"You're a bloody idiot if you thought for one second that you had any chance with Vanessa as the captain." Rebecca called out to her. Rose stopped in her tracks but then started again. Rebecca wiped her face. She felt terrible, but she couldn't stay on the pitch forever. She slowly got up and limped her way back up to the castle.

Rebecca was careful to not run into anyone on the way back to the common room. She didn't need anyone to call for the matron. She was almost to the common room when she heard, "Rebecca?"

Rebecca cursed under her breath. She turned to see Professor Scamander. His face lit up with shock and concern. "What on earth happened to you?" He hurried over to her to get a better look.  
"Nothing." Rebecca said, trying to hide her face.

"So your face has always looked like that then?" Scamander asked.

"Yep. It's a new trend." Rebecca said sarcastically, now clenching her stomach. "Look, please don't ask me the details. I don't need more detention."

Scamander looked over her and said, "Come with me. I know someone who can fix you up in a jiffy."

Rebecca hesitated. She stood where she was. Scamander gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry. You won't be in trouble. You have my word. Besides, it's either me or the matron with a billion questions."

On that note, Rebecca gave in and followed Professor Scamander.


	16. Chapter 16: The Late Night Party

Professor Scamander led Rebecca to his office.

"How do you plan to fix this?" Rebecca asked. Her blood had now dried up on her face, but her head and ribs still hurt.

"I know someone." Scamander said. "You'll see when we meet her."

But Rebecca stopped for a second. She felt dizzy and leaned against the wall. "Can she meet here?"

Professor Scamander didn't answer, but instead scooped up Rebecca and carried her, which picked up the pace too. Rebecca closed her eyes.

When she reopened them, she was no longer in the professor's arms. Instead, she was on a bed. Her ribs no longer hurt, nor did her head.

She sat up and found a handheld mirror. Her face was cleaned up, but there was no doubt she would have another black eye and plenty of bruises, which were already appearing.

The door to the room she was in opened and in walked Professor Scamander and a woman with flowing bright blonde hair. Her eyes were wide and airy looking. She was also smiling.

"Rebecca, this is my wife, Luna." Scamander said.

"Hello." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Er, hi." Rebecca said, scratching her right ear.

"I take it you feel extraordinarily normal again, yes?" She asked.

"About as normal as it gets around here, eh?" Scamander grinned.

"I think I know you." Rebecca said to Luna. "Luna Lovegood?"

"Luna Scamander now." Luna said with a smile still on her face. "Yes, your father is Anthony Warren, correct?"

Rebecca nodded.

"He took me to the Yule Ball in my third year." Luna said. "He was a really nice man."

"You're also in Dumbledore's Army." Rebecca said frantically. "You must know what's going on back home then?"

Luna's smile faded and it made Rebecca nervous. "I have received owls from friends back home. It is not good right now."

"What's happened?" Rebecca pressed on. Luna stayed quiet however. Rebecca asked again.

"Your family is fine." Luna said quickly. "But not everyone I know is."

"So, do you feel better?" Scamander asked.

"Yes." Rebecca said.

"Now, can you tell us what's happened?" Scamander pressed.

Rebecca felt more comfortable to explain what happened today with Luna in the room. There was something about her that made her trustworthy. Both her and Rolf were listening to everything she said and never made a comment until she had finished. It was Rolf who spoke first.

"It sounds to me like you need a new way to get back at Miss Bancroft."

"How do I figure that out?" Rebecca asked. "I can't duel to save my life, literally."

"How about flying?" Luna asked. "Beat her at her own game."

"No way. I hate flying." Rebecca said.

"You said you hated quidditch, but maybe you should give quodpot a chance." Rolf said.

"But..." Rebecca started.

"Aren't you a Warren?" Rolf asked.

"Yes, but I'm terrible. I can't get a broom to come up to my hand in flying lessons back at Hogwarts."

"That's because you despised flying already, but if you set your mind to it, I promise you, you'll be a natural in no time." Rolf said.

"But..."

"Rebecca." Luna said. "I expected to have a normal life in school and I led Dumbledore's Army in my sixth year, fought death eaters in my fourth. They were things outside my comfort zone, but I did it because I wanted the bad people stopped. If you want to stop Vanessa, you stop her by doing the things you are afraid to do."

Rebecca had made her way back to the Wampus common room where Morgan was playing exploding snap with Andrew. She looked up and seen Rebecca. "Well there you are. Where have you been all day?"

"Detention and I was spying on the Horned-Serpent quodpot team." Rebecca said.

"I thought you hated flying sports?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I found out Vanessa is on the team so I want to join the Wampus team." Rebecca said with full confidence.

Morgan and Andrew were looking at her, expecting Rebecca to laugh. "I'm serious." She said. "How do I join?"

Morgan said, "Well, our tryouts are next week, but why does Vanessa motivate the biggest hater of flying to mount a broom?"

"It's like what Andrew said the other day. I need to find a better way to get back at her." Rebecca took a seat on the desk Andrew was doing his homework on.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's one of the best in the school." Morgan said.

"She hasn't played me." Rebecca said.

"Okay, where is Rebecca Warren and what have you done with her?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?" Andrew asked. "Did something happen today? You seem to have more bruises than we last saw you."

Rebecca just smiled and said, "No. Everything is just fine."

But not everything was fine. The next day, Rebecca had arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. Students were enjoying themselves, at least for a while until a scream of terror was all across the hall. A girl had shrieked at the top of her lungs. Rebecca jerked her head in the direction of it. Rose was crying loudly and she ran out of the Great Hall, leaving everything at the table.

Rebecca figured it had to of been finding out she was not on Horned-Serpent's team. As if she thought she would make it.

"Wonder what her problem is." Morgan said.

"Her last name is Weasley, right?" Andrew said, reading the New York Ghost.

"Technically, it's Granger-Weasley." Rebecca said. "Her mother is Hermione Granger and her father is Ron Weasley."

"I think I know what's wrong with her." Andrew slid the newspaper over to Rebecca and Morgan. Rebecca's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she read the headline on the front page.

 **GRANGER ATTACKED  
WEASLEY DEAD**

Rebecca's eyes fell over the article and read.

 _The Ministry of Magic confirmed this morning that wanted criminal, Ronald Weasley, was pronounced dead after Ministry officials raided on a house where Weasley was hiding along with former Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, former Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, and other wanted members of Dumbledore's Army and The Order of The Phoenix.  
Minister of Magic, Mathias Burgess, commented on the matter._

 _"While Granger was the intended target, taking out Weasley is a step in the right direction to ending this war. However, I fear that after our success, Granger and Potter will lead their organizations on a more destructive path and that is why we insist on everyone in Britain to help us find them and bring them to justice."_

 _Burgess also hopes that other wizarding communities outside of Britain, including MACUSA, to turn over known accomplices to those inside Dumbledore's Army and The Order. MACUSA has seen an influx of refugees enter the country from Britain, including children of leaders among the groups mentioned above. However, President Quahog continues to deny that these children are a threat to national security, and has even allowed them enrollment to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Rebecca's heart sank over the news. She then heard someone else crying across the hall. It was Hugo. He had just read the paper too and was now being comforted by Lily and Isabelle.

Rebecca hardly knew Ron, but she had enjoyed his humor during the days before she was sent to America.

"You think they'll leave to go to the funeral?"

Rebecca turned around. Standing behind her was Vanessa.

"Maybe they'll turn themselves in-"

"Shut up, Bancroft." Rebecca said, rising to her feet. Vanessa had attempted to cover the bruises on her face, but it was not very successful.

"You're right. I should be quiet... and listen to the tears." Vanessa continued to walk on. Rebecca restrained herself from doing anything, but her blood boiled.

"If she ever deserved to be put in the hospital wing, now would had been the best time." Morgan said with a clenched fist and gritted teeth.

"Are you alright, Rebecca?" Andrew asked.

"My family must of been there when it happened." Rebecca said. "I could had lost my parents, my siblings. Everyone. How could I break that news to Issy?"

"Let's not talk about what ifs." Andrew said. "Worrying just makes you suffer twice."

"It's my job to worry about her well-being." Rebecca snapped. "I just don't know how much of this war I can handle... how much she can handle."

Morgan returned to her breakfast and then said. "You know. I think I have an idea on how you can take some stress off. However, you're going to have to cover up that black eye."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Just for one night." Morgan reassured her. "There's a party tonight in the Thunderbird Common Room."

"Sounds great, but we're not Thunderbird." Rebecca said.

"Like they care who shows up." Morgan said. "Don't worry. We can get in. Only certain people outside the house get invited."

"And you did?" Rebecca asked.

"She's the biggest party animal around here." Andrew said. "Of course she did."

Morgan went red in the cheeks. "You slay me, Andy. You're welcome to come too."

"You know I won't." Andrew said sharply. "Gonna go have a chess meet with some guys."

Morgan returned to Rebecca, "So, you coming?"

Rebecca hated parties, but she felt like Morgan was right. "Yes, I'll go, but do I really have to wear makeup?"

"If you want to score a hot date, you will." Morgan said with a wink.

Rebecca was not convinced that anyone in the school would find her appealing. Therefore, she did not wear any makeup.

Morgan led Rebecca to the Thunderbird Common Room. Morgan had straightened her hair. Something Rebecca had never seen before. It was a casual party so Rebecca didn't have to wear a dress. Thank Merlin she thought. She wore a black long sleeve underneath a dark green short sleeve, blue jeans, and her black and white converses. There was no way she could possibly stand out among a crowd. Her black eye had stayed on. Morgan insisted she did something to it, but Rebecca didn't want to.

Morgan done a special knock on the door, which opened it. Each house had a secret knock that changed every few weeks to allow their students entry and somehow Morgan knew Thunderbird's. Rebecca didn't bother to ask, but the door swung open and inside they went.

Laughter, Witch Pop, and dancing were all going on at once. Morgan went straight to a table with drinks. She whispered into a boy's ear and he reached under the table for Firewhiskey. She returned to Rebecca with two shots, one for each. Rebecca took the glass and looked at it oddly.

"Ready?" Morgan asked.

"Ready for what?" Rebecca questioned. Morgan laughed.

"We drink this together. On the count of three. One... Two... Oh come on."

Rebecca put her shot down. Morgan was disappointed.

"How are you going to want to dance if you don't loosen up a bit? You look tense."

"Maybe I don't want to dance." Rebecca said defensively. "Besides, I don't think me drinking is a good idea."

"Don't worry. We're going to crash here anyways. Come on." Morgan picked up the glass and put it back in Rebecca's hand.

"But we have school tomorrow." Rebecca said.

"It's Charms. You're going to pass anyways. What's the worry?"

Rebecca looked at the drink. It did look good. "Fine." She sighed. Then she gulped it down. Her mouth and throat felt like it was on fire, but it wasn't painful. She then felt a rush of relaxation.

Morgan looked slightly disappointed. "You were supposed to do it with me."

"Take it or leave it." Rebecca said.

Morgan smiled and said, "I'll take it." She then gulped hers down and went "Woo!" really loud. She pulled Rebecca onto the makeshift dance floor. Rebecca didn't know how to dance to this type of music. She knew ballroom a little bit, but for the most part she liked to sit back and not be at the center of attention. She walked off the floor after a few minutes of dancing awkwardly and sat down at one of the couches. She didn't notice sho she was sitting beside until he said, "Did you read the paper?" It was Albus.

Rebecca forgot Albus was in Thunderbird. She didn't expect him to be in the middle of it, but there he was with a whole bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"I did." Rebecca said. "I'm sorry about your loss."

Albus took a swig of the bottle. "I got a letter from dad. Uncle Ron jumped in front of Aunt Hermione and saved her life."

"That was a brave thing." Rebecca said.

"I wish I had that sort of bravery. Guess that's why I never got sorted into Gryffindor." Albus admitted.

"Yes. You are brave." Rebecca said. "You and Scorpius stopped Voldemort's daughter."

"But now she's been set free." Albus said.

"What?!" Rebecca said, alarmed.

"She was the one who killed him. Burgess doesn't want no one to know, but dad heard the parseltongue."

"That's insane." Rebecca said. "Do you know if my family alright?"

"Maybe." Albus said. "Didn't see their name in the paper."

"Your dad didn't mention them?" Rebecca pressed on.

Albus drank from the bottle again, "You really think my dad is going to tell me how your family is doing?" He spat.

Rebecca was not having any of this attitude, but Albus got up and walked away, leaving the bottle behind.

She picked it up, but she found another hand on it as well. Rebecca looked up and it was Alexis Black. She grinned at Rebecca.

"Is this bottle taken or is it up for sharing?"

Rebecca let go of the bottle. "It's yours." and she sat back in the seat. However, Alexis joined Rebecca on the couch, taking Albus' spot.

"That's a shame. I was hoping we could share it." Alexis said.

Rebecca scratched her ear. Of course, she found Alexis attractive. Rebecca had discovered that Alexis was bisexual in class one day through conversation, to which Rebecca also came forth about her tastes. It seemed Alexis might have remembered it.

Alexis drank from the bottle and passed it over to Rebecca. "Didn't expect to find you here."

Rebecca took a sip from the bottle. "It's not usually my thing."

Alexis looked Rebecca up and down as Rebecca passed the bottle back. "Obviously. Otherwise, you would had thought to cover up your eye."

"I did think about it." Rebecca said. "But I didn't want to."

Alexis gulped down more of the Firewhiskey. "Are you as rough at kissing as you are at fighting?"

Rebecca had actually never kissed anyone. In fact, she had never dated or even flirted. Being an unpopular witch had something to do with that.

Alexis gave the bottle back to Rebecca as she waited for a response, however, it was the first time Rebecca had color in her face as she was blushing.

Alexis must had noticed and said, "Sorry, did I come on too fast?"

Rebecca wanted to say yes, but the fact someone was actually interested in her made her more comfortable than not. She shook her head no.

Alexis moved closer to where she could put her arm around Rebecca. Rebecca took more Firewhiskey in as she let the girl have her way.

"So, why don't you have a stronger accent than the other Brits?" Alexis asked.

"My dad is American. My mother is French." Rebecca said. Her voice was shaken.

Alexis placed her free hand on Rebecca's lap, which gave a tingly feeling. "French, huh?" She said with a grin. "So you're a natural."

Next thing Rebecca knew, Alexis had placed her lips on Rebecca's and started kissing. Rebecca had no idea what to do but sit there and let Alexis take control. Clearly, the girl had too much Firewhiskey. Who knew how much she had before they met.

Alexis wasn't letting up, but Rebecca could had been a stone wall not doing anything but sitting still. She was taken by surprise, but soon enough, Rebecca was in full make out with the pukwudgie student. Alexis had swung herself on top of Rebecca's lap and made out with her from this position.

The morning came into the Thunderbird common room. The sunlight hit Rebecca's eyes, which prompted her to wake up. She looked around to see she wasn't the only one who had passed out in the common room. Rebecca tried to sit up, remembering she had Charms to get ready for, but her head was pounding, plus she found Alexis sleeping on top of her. Whatever they did last night, which as far as Rebecca could remember, wasn't much more than kissing, they fell asleep like this.

Rebecca had slowly peeled Alexis' arms off of her waist and rolled off the couch. She fell to the ground. Alexis was still fast asleep. Rebecca held her head as she looked around for Morgan and she found her alone in the corner. Rebecca tried to shake her. Morgan opened her eyes.

"Wha..." She mumbled.

"We have to go." Rebecca said. She looked over at a grandfather clock. "We have two hours to get ready for class."

"I'll meet you there." Morgan yawned as she closed her eyes back and then rolled over.

Rebecca shook her head. If Morgan wasn't coming, then so be it. Rebecca tip toed out of the common room, dodging bodies of passed out students that Rebecca was sure to miss their first class of the day.

There was much more light outside the Thunderbird common room. Rebecca was nearly blinded by it with the large windows that let it beam in. She set foot for the Wampus common room.

Rebecca managed to fumble her way back to Wampus. When she had walked in, Andrew was sitting at a nearby table with a book and parchment out.

"Morning." He said. "How was the party?"

Rebecca went to sit down across from him and immediately put her hands to her forehead. "I do not feel good."

Andrew looked closely at Rebecca. "What's that on your neck?"

Rebecca looked at him funny, and she started to feel around.

"Is that... Rebecca, is that hickey?" Andrew asked in shock.

"What?" Rebecca jumped up to go find a mirror. Sure enough, she had one on the left side of her neck.

"So who's the lucky guy? Or gal?" Andrew asked with a grin.

"I can't walk around with this." Rebecca said, ignoring Andrew's teasing.

"Was Morgan jealous?" Andrew pressed on.

Rebecca didn't even acknowledge him. She ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She was lucky it was only Andrew who had seen it, but now the whole school might see it. She got dressed for classes with her robes. Unfortunately, the collar to her shirt was not covering it unless she flipped it up.

"Embarrassment or points taken for a jacked up uniform?" Rebecca asked herself. This was actually an easy question. Points be damned. She didn't need the school to find more reasons to laugh at her, especially Vanessa.


	17. Chapter 17: The Forest

Rebecca kept her collar up while trying to not draw attention to herself in class. It was five minutes until the start of it when Morgan finally showed up. She looked rough. Andrew looked at her with crossed arms. Morgan paid him no mind, but instead she went to pull down Rebecca's collar, which Rebecca put it back up immediately.

"I thought so." She said with a grin. "She was all over you last night."

More students from the party arrived before class started. Rebecca noticed Albus did not show up however.

Every class was a new challenge to hiding the hickey. Professor Stetson seemed as if she knew it was there as she took about ten points from her for improper uniform and took ten more for not fixing it.

In Transfiguration, Alexis was pretending as though nothing happened. She was quiet unless Roman spoke to her. Rebecca wanted to strike a conversation with her, but found no courage to.

It was only after class did Alexis slip Rebecca a note into her book before leaving. Rebecca didn't look at it immediately. Not with prying eyes around.

At the end of the day, someone had posted a note on the notice board indicating tryouts for the Wampus Quodpot team were this Saturday. Rebecca had made her own note of it and decided to go ask Morgan for help on learning the sport. They made arrangements to go outside and learn.

Rebecca had waited for her out on the grounds not far from the snakewood tree on the edge of the forest. Morgan arrived with Andrew, who decided to come watch. There was also a joke that he would catch Rebecca if she fell off her broom.

Morgan had a quaffle and two Nimbus 2005s which was the standard broom model for every player on each team at Ilvermorny. It was to keep from anyone gaining an advantage over the other should a rich student have the ability to buy a better broom than a poor student. Rebecca noticed on the handles that they had Donated by the Saturn Society written on them in gold.

"Does the Saturn Society have their hands on everything here?" Rebecca asked Morgan as she took a broom.

"They pay for the supplies but the teachers are employed by MACUSA." Andrew said.

"What's the difference?" Morgan said. "So, let's hop on then. You do know how to handle that thing?"

"I hate flying, but I have done the basics." Rebecca said.

"Okay." Morgan said just before she flew up into the air. "First things first, Quodpot is not quidditch so everything you know about that sport, forget it. This ball is the quod."

"That's the quaffle-" Rebecca started.

"Forget about the other sport." Morgan repeated waving her arms,frantically. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Now, there are eleven players to each team. They take turns scoring into a single hoop. On one drive, team A will try to score while team B will attempt to stop team A."

"Okay. One team will score while the other defends." Rebecca repeated. She still had not left the ground, but she was mounted, ready to go.

"Now the scoring team has a shot clock of about a minute before the quod explodes." Morgan said. "If the quod explodes before it goes into the goal, then whichever player is holding the quod has to leave the game and a new drive begins."

"The ball explodes, which results in an elimination of a player." Rebecca followed.

"The game ends when an entire team has been eliminated." Morgan finished. "And that's the game."

"That's actually more simple than quidditch. I like it." Rebecca admitted.

"So get up here and try to take this quod from me." Morgan was flipping the ball about a foot above Rebecca.

Rebecca hesitated. Was she ready for this? Did she absolutely want to do this? She thought back on all the reasons why she hated flying and quidditch. It was her father's excuse to go on long trips for matches.

It would be weeks before he returned home, and he only spent that time learning Rebecca's brother how to play the game. Quidditch kept her and her father from having any sort of close relationship and she hated it. It was also the reasons for their wealth, for the reason she was even in this situation now at Ilvermorny. Without her father's fame from quidditch, the Warrens wouldn't be wanted.

"Are you coming?" Morgan asked. "You're not considering to back out now, are you?"

Rebecca looked up at her friend.

"Scared, Warren?" Morgan teased. She started pretending to be Vanessa. "Bet that pile of British trash below me couldn't hold a candle to my skills. She's probably too afraid she'll hurt herself."

Rebecca kicked off from the ground and shot straight into the air at Morgan, her eyes focused on the quod. She reached for it while ramming into Morgan. It took her by surprise as she let go of the quod and once Rebecca stopped, she was also surprised to find the quod in her hand. She turned to look at Morgan who was smiling. Andrew was clapping.

"Oh, Ivy is going to love you." Morgan said.

"Ivy?" Rebecca asked as she hovered back over to Morgan.

"Ivy Jones. The Wampus captain." Morgan replied.

For about an hour, Rebecca and Morgan chased each other depending on who had the quod. Then they started passing to one another. At one point, Morgan threw the quod at Andrew to get his attention. He went to throw it back, but just as he let it go, it exploded.

"What the-?" Andrew exclaimed. "I thought it was a practice ball?"

"It should be." Morgan said as she and Rebecca gilded back down to the ground to unmount. Rebecca looked back towards the school. Vanessa and her friends weren't far from them.

"What's going on over here?" Vanessa asked when they got closer.

"None of your-" Rebecca started. However, Morgan cut her off to say, "Just training the best quodpot player this school has ever seen."

Vanessa and her friends looked at Rebecca in disgust.

"Puh-lese." Cassandra stated. "No one's better than 'Ness."

"Has the Brit ever played Quodpot?" Vanessa taunted.

"You sound worried, Vanessa." Andrew commented.

"Sorry. We can't speak Indian." Sheila said.

Vanessa put her hand up to hush her friends. She was staring down Rebecca's green eyes as Rebecca stared right back at her blues.

"Vanessa, I bet you aren't nearly as good as Rebecca when it comes to flying." Morgan boasted. "I mean, her last name is Warren after all."

Rebecca cut her eyes to Morgan. She didn't like what her friend said. She had never wanted to live in her father's shadow. Vanessa noticed Rebecca's eye movement and used it to her advantage.

"I don't think Rebecca agrees with that statement, but I'll challenge it right now." She took the broom from Morgan's hands and looked back to Rebecca. "We race from here to the snakewood tree and back."

Rebecca mounted her broom without hesitation. She couldn't show any weakness now. This was her first chance to beat Vanessa. Cassandra would start the race by shooting blue sparks from her wand.

Side by side, they were set in the air. Vanessa looked ready, but Rebecca was determined. She felt- knew- she could do this. For the first time in her life, flying felt natural.

"Ready!" Cassandra called out. Then a few seconds later the blue sparks flew out of the tip of her wand. Rebecca and Vanessa took off in an instant.

They streaked across the grounds, heading towards the snakewood tree. The girls were inches from one another. Neither one were ahead of the other. The turn would be what determined the outcome.

The turn came and Vanessa cut her turn perfectly. Rebecca did not, and this gave Vanessa the advantage. There was no guessing about who would win now.

They crossed the finish line between Cassandra and Morgan. Vanessa had won.

Once Rebecca landed, she heard Cassandra shout, "In your faces!"

Rebecca joined her friends in disappointment, but they didn't show it. Instead, they were all trying to ignore Vanessa's name callings. It was Morgan who had enough and pulled out her wand. She hit Sheila with a spell that knocked her to the ground. Next thing Rebecca knew, they were all in a duel. Andrew had the misfortune of being knocked out by Cassandra. Rebecca thought Morgan was going to kill her.

Rebecca had difficulty being efficient in the battle. Once again, the nonverbal spells were giving her foes an advantage. Luckily, Morgan was well versed in them, and was very good too. She fought Cassandra and Vanessa to where their backs were against the edge of the forest. They had nowhere to go. To Rebecca's surprise, they ducked into the trees.

"Are they mad?" Rebecca asked. But Morgan followed them to her amazement. Rebecca had no choice but to follow along. She couldn't let Morgan fight alone.

Vanessa and Cassandra continued to run deeper into the forest. Rebecca and Morgan fired shots at them every now and then. They soon made it to a clearing with a creek nearby, but Rebecca and Morgan lost sight of their foes.

"Hopefully the forest gets them." Morgan growled.

"As long as it doesn't get us too." Rebecca stammered as she looked around. Morgan came back to reality and realized where they were.

"This complicates things."

"I think we came from this side." Rebecca said, pointing to an opening in the trees, but it all looked the same around them for the most part. Towering trees rose in every direction and every way looked as dark as dusk.

Rebecca and Morgan started in the direction they thought they came, but it felt hopeless. They had made detours and turns while chasing Vanessa and Cassandra.

While walking, they thought they heard something behind them. Both girls turned around with their wands out. Nothing was there. At least nothing they could see.

The girls agreed to pick up their pace. They arrived at another clearing. This time they found nothing but grass and Rebecca noticed a patch was folded down. They took a closer look and found bones. Some looked old and rotted, but others looked fresh and new. Rebecca turned to Morgan and said, "We should probably leave this area right now." But there was a shock of horror on Morgan's face.

"Behind you!" She said, however, Rebecca looked past Morgan and seen a tall, skinny, silver hair looking bear, but it wasn't a bear. It resembled a demiguise in the face, but with green eyes and long fangs.

"Morgan, turn around." Rebecca said. Morgan did a quick look and seen it, but she turned Rebecca to look the other way. There were two of them advancing on Rebecca and Morgan. They both walked upright and looked incredibly hungry and focused on the girls. Rebecca knew it was a matter of time before one of them attacked.

"Hidebehinds." Morgan said. "Get back to back and don't take your eyes on the one in front of you."

Rebecca pressed her back against Morgan's with her wand at the ready. The hidebehind Rebecca watched began to be more cautious. "What do we do?" Rebecca asked in a low voice as though if the beasts had heard her, they would had taken it as a sign of weakness.

Rebecca's hidebehind was still edging closer. This wasn't going to end well. Morgan whispered back finally. "On the count of three, we cast an explosion on them. Then we run to my left, your right, and we don't stop."

Rebecca whispered, "Okay." She hoped Morgan's plan would work, but there wasn't any other option.

"One... Two... Three."

"Bombarda!" Rebecca cried. Morgan silently cast hers. Two thunderous explosions boomed at the feet of the hidebehinds. Rebecca and Morgan didn't bother to see if it worked. Rebecca swore they were running just as fast as a Nimbus 2005.

Morgan tripped on a root in front of Rebecca who toppled over her as well.

But it wasn't any old root. It grabbed at Rebecca and Morgan. It started to tighten a firm grip on their ankles. As it turned out. It wasn't a root at all.

"Devil's snare!" Morgan cried.

Rebecca grabbed at the vines, but they didn't budge. Instead, she could now feel the blood circulation being cut off from her feet. Now they were held down by a plant. And to make matters worse, the two hidebehinds had caught up.

At this point, they were dead. There was absolutely no way they would live through this. Rebecca started to cry. Morgan was still fighting the losing battle.

One of the hidebehinds grabbed Rebecca violently by the throat and went down for the bite. Rebecca closed her eyes, but she didn't feel anything. Instead she heard a roar. She reopened her eyes and both hidebehinds were now fighting a group of pukwudgies. Some started to cut the devil's snare from Rebecca and Morgan's ankles and wrists.

In a matter of seconds, the hidebehinds were gone and the devil's snare retracted. Rebecca and Morgan were both in shock that they survived.

"You idiots!" Said a familiar voice. It was William. He went straight up to Rebecca and slapped her. "What were you two thinking?" He then slapped Morgan. "Do you not heed the warnings the headmaster gives every year?"

Morgan looked offended, but Rebecca said, "Thank you for saving us."

"You wouldn't need saving if you two nitwits had not wandered down here." William snapped. "Get up and let's get you out of here."


	18. Chapter 18: Quodpot

William and the pukwudgies had saved their lives, and they had also found Vanessa and Cassandra alive. William said they were both being attacked by gnomes after they had fallen into a bush. For the next couple of days, they would surely have gnome bite marks all over them.

William had informed Professor Steward, the deputy headmistress, of both situations. Rebecca was not mad at William for it. He only did his job and he saved her and Morgan's life.

Andrew and Sheila were not in trouble, but they were both in the Hospital Wing. The spell Andrew was hit with had swollen his nose to be abnormally large. Sheila's hair wouldn't stop growing which to Morgan, was way worse than what Andrew had. "She's always had short hair. It's about time she let it flow for once" They also had to contain Sheila to a room on her own and someone had to sit with her to cut her hair every ten minutes so it didn't become a jungle inside.

Rebecca opened up her Transfiguration book with Morgan to do homework. Since Andrew was not able to help, they had to try on their own, but Rebecca's attention was thrown off by the note she had forgotten in her book.

"What's that?" Morgan asked. Rebecca began reading it to herself.

 _Rebecca,_

 _I want to say I really enjoyed being with you at the party. Everything I can remember of it anyways. If you want to maybe make this a more permanent thing between us, could you meet me by the lake next to the tallest pine tree this Saturday evening? Sort of like a date._

 _Alexis_

 _P.S. sorry about the hickey._

"Oh my. She's going to propose to you." Morgan said. She was reading along behind Rebecca's shoulder.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Just kidding." Morgan chuckled. "So you got a date. Are you going?"

"Should I?" Rebecca asked. She didn't know if that was what she wanted. A relationship. 

"That's up to you, but you already seen how she can be. Very quick to jump straight into something."

"What do you know about her?" Rebecca pressed on.

"Well, if you can believe it, her grandmother is in the Saturn Society. Her father is dead and her mother lives in terrible conditions. Her grandmother took her away."

"How did you know all that?" Rebecca folded the note back up.

"Vanessa tried to 'recruit' her in first year and spilled it all out when she said no." Morgan shrugged. "She keeps to herself mostly but she's friends with that Roman Winters. His father is in prison for something, but also has ties to the SS."

Rebecca thought on it for a bit. If she went, there couldn't be no harm in that, but she truly was not interested in having any sort of relationship. She decided to decline and not go.

She planned to explain to Alexis on the following Thursday. After class, she hurried to catch up with Alexis. Her shoulder length hair bobbed down the hallway.

"Hey Alexis." Rebecca called out. Alexis stopped and smiled at Rebecca. She approached the girl with a smile back.

"Hey. I- I um..." Rebecca didn't know how to say it. But Alexis said, "Is it about Saturday?"

"Yeah. I can't make it." Rebecca said.

"Oh well okay. Do you want to arrange another day?" Alexis asked optimistically.

"No. I'm sorry." Rebecca said. "I'm not interested in dating. I- it's not the right time for me."

There wasn't any sign of disappointment on the girl's face. Instead she said, "Well, okay then." And she turned quickly and walked away. Rebecca was confused. She later explained the situation to Morgan who said, "Girls. We're so difficult we can't even figure each other out. So why did you say no?"

"I don't want to get attached to anyone here. I doubt I'll be here long. The war has to end soon and if it's not by the time I graduate, I'm leaving to go fight."

"But why not have some fun while you can?" Morgan said. "At least someone asked you out. Nobody here ever has, nor will he ever ask me out."

"He?" Rebecca asked. "Who's he?"

Morgan froze up. She shook her head and said, "Nobody. Just an expression."

"That was a pretty big expression." Rebecca admitted. "Come on. You can tell me."

"No..." Morgan said. "It's best that I don't mention it at all. Especially to you."

Rebecca looked at her funny. "What does that mean?"

"Sorry. That sounded very bad. I just mean... Ugh, you ever found someone who's your best friend for years and you end up liking them?"

"No. My only best friend was Lucy and you seen how that turned out." Rebecca said. She gave it a little more thought. "And then there's Albus and Scorpius. I guess I can kind of count them as friends. Although we're not getting along right now. And of course you and Andrew, but I've only known you two for a short while... Wait a minute."

Rebecca gazed over at Morgan and confronted her. "You like Andrew."

"I didn't say that." Morgan said quickly. She then picked up her book and started reading it. Her face went as red as her hair.

The Wampus tryouts finally came and Rebecca was ready to go. Morgan and Andrew wished her good luck as she decided to go alone. She made her way down to the quidditch pitch. The odd thing about Ilvermorny was that it had a quidditch pitch, but its primary use was for quodpot. Rebecca had later discovered that the American National Quidditch team played here in the summer. That had meant her dad played here many times. Even though her father grew up in Britain, he was born in America, so it gave him two options: the U.K. or the U.S. and he had chosen the U.S. after being recruited out of Hogwarts.

Rebecca wondered if the teams played during wars. There was no doubt her father wouldn't be playing. Not because of the war, but because of injury.

Rebecca found the locker room area. She wandered around to find her house team. Instead, she found herself bumping into someone. A bald man. "So sorry." Rebecca said.

"Not to worry." He said. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for quodpot tryouts with Wampus house." Rebecca said. But the man was now carefully looking over her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Rebecca Warren." As soon as she said this, the man's face lit up into a smile.

"I thought so. Merlin's beard." He held out his hand for Rebecca to shake. Rebecca took it uneasily. "Robert Green. I played with your father. Mercy, it's been years. I retired and passed on team captain to him on the American team."

"Nice to meet you." Rebecca said. She wasn't interested in hearing about her father, but she acted nicely.

"I tell ya. Your father knew quidditch like the back of his hand. It sucks what happened in that game against Bulgaria. I still think Krum did it intentionally."

Rebecca was losing patience. She just stood there and smiled.

"So you said you're looking for the quodpot team?" Green asked, cocking his head to the side. "Why not quidditch?"

Rebecca said as nicely as she could, "Because I don't like quidditch. In fact I hate it."

"Ah yes. I forgot your father had mentioned only one of his kids enjoyed playing the sport. He always thought you might come around one day, but I see you took a different path. I'm a little disappointed in your choice of sport though." Green continued on about Rebecca's father. "I remember recruiting your father in fifth year. Team Captain for Hufflepuff. Took over after that Diggory boy's death. Switched positions from chaser to seeker. You have no idea what your father has done for quidditch in America when he got here. He's the reason we have two World Cups-"

Rebecca heard quite enough. The man was wasting her time bragging about her father's accomplishments and she said quite rudely, "I could care less about what my father has done for you, quidditch, America, or anything else. Excuse me, but I have things to do." Rebecca pushed herself through without looking back at Green.

Rebecca made her way onto the field where she found a group of broom-wielding students. She approached them quickly, not wanting to miss anything. It seemed as though the captain was giving a speech. A silver haired girl who looked older than Rebecca was standing in front of her and about three other people. Behind the captain was what must had been the rest of the team.

"Now there's only one spot available on the team this year. So for those who are seeking a spot, you'll have to perform your absolute best."

"Ivy, you should had just given me the spot." Said a boy with blonde shaggy hair. "You already know I'm better than these." He pointed towards Rebecca and the rest of the tryouts.

"Dillon, shut up." Ivy said. "You know good and well we'll never simply let someone on this team. You'll fight for it just as everyone else will. I thought after the last two attempts to make the team, you would had realized this by now."

Dillon just grinned as though he had won a prize. Like getting on Ivy's bad side was something to be proud of. Ivy didn't seem to be the type of person who would put up with nonsense such as Dillon's.

"Alright then. Let's run trials. Grab a ball and line up." Ivy took off into the air. Rebecca and the others took a ball from a cart. Dillon forced his way past them to get one first. "Gotta be quick." He said as he went past Rebecca.

In the air, they were running trials similar to what Horned-Serpent had been doing where someone took a stopwatch to time the ball carry, which Rebecca figured it was to show for the amount of time the ball had before exploding. Ivy set the first round to making it halfway downfield against six players from the team. Anyone who couldn't make that would be done for tryouts. Dillon had went first. He wasn't too bad. He managed to weave between the players and scored. He bragged about how he knew their playstyle, but Ivy ignored him.

The next player, a girl in her third year, did not make it. She dropped the ball at the start of the whistle. Ivy gave her another chance, and despite doing better, she still failed to reach midfield.

Another boy in sixth year did reach past midfield, but only just after the whistle blew. Ivy didn't seem too impressed, but regardless, he made it and would go on to the next challenge.

Now it was Rebecca's turn. She scanned the field of the players. Ivy watched alongside the time keeper. Rebecca waited anxiously for the whistle to begin her trial. Dillon was literally laying on his broom, thinking he had this one in the bag.

The whistle sounded and Rebecca took off like she was shot out of a cannon. She turned left to avoid the first player. Success. She went down to avoid the next. Perfect. Two tried to team up on her, but they couldn't knock the ball out of her hand as she twisted. She was now past midfield, but she didn't know how much time she had left. Perhaps her worrying is what kept her from scoring. The whistle blew before Rebecca could take a shot. However, she was safe.

Dillon argued that since he was the only one to score, he should be picked. Ivy repeated what the goal was and she now made the next trial about defending. It would be one on one matchups to make the player with the ball not get to the goalpost.

Dillon went first since he was so eager to prove he was the best. He was able to successfully stop his opponent. The other boy was not able to do so, thus eliminating him from the field. Now it was up to Rebecca. She had to stop her opponent. She kept close to hers making sure he couldn't find a way to dart past her. He did get away from her though and took off to shoot for a goal, however, the whistle blew before he could, which was a successful stop for Rebecca.

"This is an outrage. You know I'm better than her." Dillon cried to Ivy.

"If you're better than me, then why don't you try and stop me yourself?" Rebecca asked cooly.

Ivy smiled. "That's a great idea for the last round. Dillon, you try to score. Warren, you try to stop. Start from midfield with thirty seconds.

"What?" Dillon bellowed. "This is unfair."

"If you don't like it, then get off my pitch." Ivy said firmly. Dillon opened his mouth, but closed it back. He turned to Rebecca and said, "You're going down."

On the whistle, Rebecca got right up in Dillons face. He was much closer to the goal than her previous opponent so she needed to be more aggressive. He didn't like it and it caused him to fumble the ball. The whistle blew.

"Gotta be quick." Rebecca mocked Dillion.

"Great job." Rebecca heard someone say. Dillon was not happy. In fact, he had bumped into Rebecca as they began to switch sides. This only made Rebecca want to win so much more.

The same situation, but this time Rebecca would try to score while Dillon defended. The whistle blew and Rebecca was like a bullet, looking to hit Dillon head on. He wasn't expecting this, but instead of hitting him, Rebecca dived downward and passed him as he raised his hands to shield himself from her. She scored her goal.

Dillon did not hang around. He left the field immediately. Ivy had planned to do a best out of three, but she didn't bother to tell him to come back.

"Congratulations." Ivy said, shaking Rebecca's hand. "You've made the team."

Later that evening, Rebecca told Morgan and Andrew about what happened at tryouts.

"I can't believe Ivy still lets Dillon try. This is his third time now." Morgan said. "Everyone knows the only reason he goes is because he has the hots for Ivy."

"Who doesn't?" Rebecca admitted. "But we're going to have practice every Saturday until the first game which I found out will be against Horned-Serpent."

"Perfect." Andrew said. His nose had returned to normal size. "By the way, Sheila got out of the hospital wing. They had to remove all of her hair in order to stop the crazy growth. It'll take the rest of the holidays before it can be back to how she likes it."

Rebecca and Morgan laughed at this news. Rebecca suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was Isabelle.

"I heard you made the quodpot team! Congratulations!"

Rebecca returned the hug. "Thanks, Issy."

"Why though? You don't like flying." Isabelle asked.

"People change." Rebecca said. "Now I do."

"That's cool. Just don't change too much. I still want you to be my sister." Isabelle continued her hug.

"Don't worry. I always will be." Rebecca said. Isabelle let go and said bye before she skipped down the aisle.


	19. Chapter 19: Wampus vs Horned-Serpent

The Wampus Quodpot team practiced every other day and with each session, Rebecca got a little better. She received help from her fellow teammates. There were a total of eleven players to a team of Quodpot as opposed to Quidditch having seven. It was going to be difficult to keep up with names.

Ivy Jones was the captain. Her long silvery hair whipped in the wind while she flew around to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. The look on her face was pure purpose. She didn't seem as if she had any other thing going on in her life other than quodpot. It was something that Rebecca despised. How could one dedicate all their time into one single thing like a sport?

Among the rest of the team were a pair of identical twins. Ashlynn and Trevor Lynnette, sixth years. Fortunately one was a boy and the other was a girl, so it was easy to tell the difference in them.

Ariana Long and Trent Cook, both fourth years, were a couple. They paired together every practice session. While they played around a little more than they should during that time, they certainly knew how to play the game.

Amery Dakota and Gordon Garrett were third years. They were the new guys before Rebecca was. They were best friends who joined the team on a whim originally, but turned out to be good players afterall.

Logan Robert was a seventh year and was much more aggressive than usual when playing against. According to some students, it was his fault for Wampus losing to Horned-Serpent four years in a row because of his bruteness. But it had been because of it that they were able to smash through Thunderbird four years in a row.

Tony York, sixth year, was the complete opposite of Logan. Tony used his brain more than his force which, for the most part, has caused him to be the first eliminated in almost every game.

And then there was Regan Ward, a fifth year like Rebecca. She was hardworking and loyal to Ivy. Rumor was that last year she had punched Dillon from tryouts for making a move on Ivy.

Regan was instructed by Ivy to help Rebecca specifically and Regan had done just that. Regan had brown shoulder length hair and glasses. She looked like a nerd more than anything else. Rebecca found it hard to believe she was a quodpot player, but then again, Rebecca was one too and she thought a troll would play for any quidditch or quodpot team before she did.

Their final practice before their first match was over. They would be playing Horned-Serpent on the third Saturday in November. Last week, Rebecca had the opportunity to witness her first quodpot match between Thunderbird and Pukwudgie. However, she had to serve her detention that day from being in the Greylock Forrest, missing out on being able to see the game in its entirety.

Her detention was served with Professor Stetson no less. In fact, Stetson wanted to oversee her detention personally. Rebecca was made to practice nonverbal spells and couldn't leave until she was able to perform all ten on the board. Rebecca managed to perform four of them, including protego, the shield charm and stupefy.

However, Rebecca did try the rest of them but nothing happened. She became frustrated. She'd rather copy lines or even write a three foot essay.

"Honestly, what's the point in this?" Rebecca said to herself as she failed on the impediment jinx.

"To defend yourself." Stetson said. She had heard her. "You're going to be dead at this rate."

"Dead? Nobody here is trying to kill me." Rebecca argued.

"Don't be so sure." Stetson said coldly. Rebecca even had a slight shiver down her back. "You know, I bet that Weasley man wouldn't had died if he was taught these sort of spells sooner. Although, once he died, his daughter has been asking for help on nonverbals. Maybe if your father died, that'll get you going."

Rebecca finally faced Stetson. "Why are you so interested in teaching this to me?"

"As much as I despise it, it's my job as a professor to make sure all of you, including you Brits, can pass." Stetson said. "Your performance affects me and you are performing poorly. So as far as MACUSA is concerned, I'm teaching poorly."

Rebecca turned back to trying impedimenta again, however, Stetson got up from her seat and stopped her. "That's enough. You've been here long enough and it's clear you're not getting any better. Get out of my classroom."  
Rebecca did not leave. She was determined to get this spell to cast. Suddenly, her wand flew out of her hand. Stetson had disarmed her. "I said get out."

Rebecca looked at her with disgust. She also felt attacked. She went to pick up her wand and she started to turn around and hit Stetson with a spell herself, but Stetson spoke before all of that could happen.

"By the way. I was told to give you this. Late mail came in." Stetson threw a letter down beside Rebecca's wand. She hadn't received a single letter since being at Ilvermorny. She picked up the letter and her wand and walked out of the classroom, but that was as far as she went. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she tucked her wand away and opened the letter, which had no indication it belonged to her. No writing could be seen anywhere on the envelope. She recognized the handwriting in the letter immediately as her godbrother, Blake.

 _Dear Rebecca,_

 _Hope you are doing well at Ilvermorny. I'm a little jealous you get to go there. There's a lot of neat history there about the foundation of the school. I really miss you though, and I'm sure you miss me and everyone else. They all do. Even your dad and Ray. I won't lie to you and say everything is going well here. It hasn't. I'm sure you heard about Ron Weasley. That Delphi woman did it. We weren't able to recover his body. He's not our first casualty. Just the biggest. We've also had trouble with Bella. She hasn't had a proper session with her werewolf condition since Mathias closed down the department. Fortunately we found an animagus who could help her. His name is Liam Wright, a Canadian. I think they're actually in love._

 _Your father said it would be dangerous to send you a letter, that it might get intercepted. I got out of the country and managed to send it from France. My grandparents weren't too thrilled to see me. If you can believe it, they're scared of Burgess and have cut the last ties with my mother._

 _Your father also told me to not tell you this, but I can't keep this from you. Your mother is sick. Very sick. I won't beat around the bush, but she could die from it. The closest we have to a healer in the DA is Hannah Longbottom. Her and Professor Longbottom have been trying everything they can to slow the process. We think it may be related to the accident. They don't know about it still. Both of your parents still insist we never talk to someone outside the family about it. You know I disagree, especially now. Anyways, your father thinks you'll tell Isabelle about your mother which would be devastating. Even I recommend not telling her, but you know her better than anyone. If you think she can handle it, that's your call. You both deserve the truth.  
_

 _I'm hoping this war will be over soon. Harry Potter is getting a little dangerous since Ron's death and Hermione Granger has been emotionally unstable. Our leaders aren't quite themselves right now, but who can blame them? They lost their best friend. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost mom, or you, or Issy._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _Blake  
_  
Rebecca read over the letter several times while she walked down the hallways. They were empty and that was fortunate for Rebecca because she let tears fall down her face. The thought of her mother dying was painful. She didn't want to believe it. And worse, her own father had been trying to keep her from knowing. It angered her. She broke down in the hallway. Her back pressed against the cold stone wall and she slid to the ground. She curled her knees to her chest and cried into them.

A few minutes later, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" Rebecca looked up to see Albus and Scorpius. It was Scorpius who had touched her. Rebecca didn't respond. Her eyes were red. Scorpius and Albus both noticed the letter she was still clutching. "Letter from home?" Scorpius asked.

Rebecca nodded and sobbed, "My... My mom. She's... She's sick."

Scorpius sat down beside her. Albus did the same on the other side, though it felt he only did this because Scorpius did.

"How bad?" Scorpius continued.

"She could..." Rebecca choked, but she couldn't finish the sentence. Not because of the fact that her mother was dying, but she didn't need someone else telling Isabelle. If anyone would, it was going to be her. She tried her best to straighten herself up. "... Well, she could be sick for a while. I'm just worried about her. I'm mostly crying because of this bloody war."

"I know how you feel." Scorpius admitted.

"Yeah." Albus said without looking at Rebecca. It seemed his mind was somewhere else.

"I remember when I lost my mum." Scorpius said. "It was terrible, but I'll never forget her and the things she did for me and dad."  
For a minute it was complete silence, then Scorpius changed the subject. "New school and yet here we are again skipping the sports, but I hear that you're on the Wampus team."

"Yeah..." Rebecca said weakly.

"Really?" Albus asked in surprise.

"For a stupid reason probably." Rebecca continued. "I'm trying to get back at Vanessa."

"I guess there's more than one way to skin a pigmypuff." Scorpius said. Rebecca cut her eyes at him.."I'm kidding."

"Pigmypuffs are cute." Rebecca said, regaining her strength.

Albus chimed in. "I had one once. It ran away because James let it out to play in the yard."

"I thought Rose would want one. Apparently not when we went to Diagon Alley." Scorpius said.

The three of them finally started having normal conversations. It felt like old times- better than old times because there was no longer Lucy's opinions. They finally got up and walked the halls together. Scorpius dealt with Vanessa's posse everyday in the Horned-Serpent common room, but explained Rose was getting it worse.

Rose had been trying to impress them so she could join the quodpot team. There had even been minor instances of hazing. Rebecca was beginning to feel bad for her and her hate for Vanessa grew. On Albus' side, he dealt with a lot of loneliness since he and Scorpius were separated from their new houses.

"I still don't understand them." Albus said. "Horned-Serpent must be a Slytherin type house. Wouldn't Thunderbird be like a Ravenclaw? I'm nowhere near booksmart."

Scorpius began to explain. "I've told you before that Horned-Serpent is meant to represent the mind of a wizard. Thunderbird represents the soul."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Albus asked.

"I guess I have a good mind and you have a good soul." Scorpius said.

"What about Wampus and Pukwudgie?" Rebecca curiously asked.  
"Pukwudgie is the heart. Wampus is the body." Scorpius continued.

"That explains why Isabelle ended up in Pukwudgie." Rebecca said. "So I have a good... Body?"

Albus and Scorpius both looked at her in a kind of gaze most boys do when checking out girls. "I mean..." Albus started. Rebecca put a hand on her hip, waiting for a response. "Choose your next words carefully, Potter." She said to him. Albus trembled. "Yeah you do, but I mean that in a good way. Like a non weird way."

"Non Weird way?" Scorpius laughed. Albus went red in the face. Rebecca cracked a smile when he turned away.

Rebecca's match was coming up, she was nervous and scared. She tried to hide it at breakfast that morning, however, Andrew and Morgan both noticed she wasn't eating as usual.

"By now your bacon is gone." Morgan said. She slowly started to reach for the strips on Rebecca's plate and Rebecca didn't move to stop her. Morgan left the bacon alone when she realized Rebecca had no intentions of snatching for it.

"Come on Becca." Andrew started. "You're going to need your strength today if you want to beat Vanessa."

"I'm not hungry." Rebecca said quietly.

"At least have something to drink." Morgan passed a goblet of milk towards her. Rebecca pushed it back. Both Morgan and Andrew stared at one another like one of them were hoping to have a solution.

Rebecca had more than just quodpot on her mind. She had told her friends about the letter, even the part about her mother being sick, but made them swear not to mention it to Isabelle. This was the part she had been anxious about. She couldn't make up her mind on telling Isabelle. There were valid reasons for both telling her and keeping it from her and every day Rebecca would conclude it was best to not say anything, but it made keeping it from her sister just more difficult. She had been thinking of ways to say it, but never could figure it out.

"Rebecca." Andrew began, who knew she was having these problems. "Your sister will be fine for one more day."

"You have to focus on the match." Morgan said. "You don't want to make an embarrassment out of yourself."

"Good luck today, Warren." Vanessa had approached them. She was already in her Horned-Serpent blue and gray quodpot uniform. "After today, you'll be in the hospital wing with all of your limbs in pieces and your face broken beyond magical repair when we're done with you."

Rebecca didn't want to hear Vanessa's mouth and she thought about shoving her fist into it, but before she could react, Regan Ward had came over.

"Are you sure you're the team captain, 'Ness? You're more like the team cheerleader. Always yelling and trying to look pretty. I bet you won't touch the quod all day because you'll be too scared to get slime on you."

Vanessa was not pleased to see nor hear Regan. "You want to talk about pretty? I got at least five boys trying to get up with me right now and you're talking about looks with your four eyes and granny hair?"

"What boys? You mean goblins?" Regan asked.

Vanessa opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Professor Steward. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, professor." Vanessa said quickly. "I was just wishing the Wampus team good luck today." She put on a fake smile and Professor Steward saw right through it. Her face was clearly showing she wasn't buying it. Vanessa's smile faded and she walked away fast before Professor Steward pressed her with anymore questions.

Steward turned to the girls. "I hope your grudge with Miss Bancroft will be put to an end today, Miss Warren." And then she walked away.

Rebecca took her bacon and began eating, as well as the eggs and the ham and the sausage, and finally draining her goblet of milk empty. Andrew and Morgan were both amazed at Rebecca's sudden appetite. Regan smiled and said to Rebecca, "Let's go. We have to meet at the field in ten minutes."

Regan led Rebecca down to the field. It was a cool cloudy day. Rebecca made sure to put on a long sleeve shirt underneath her red and black quodpot robes. In the locker room, the Wampus team had been going over strategies. Ivy was at the front and had got everyone's attention.

"Alright team. It's a new year, a new season, a new opportunity to become champions."

"It's also a new Horned-Serpent team." Gordon Garrett said, "I found out from a friend that they'll be missing a starter. Rob Powell ended up in the hospital wing this morning."

There was a clatter of talking among the team. Ivy got them quiet again. "Okay, so they're missing one of their best players. But that doesn't change how we perceive them. We know Bancroft has taught her team some dirty tricks."

"But not all of them play dirty." Ariana Long said. She was sitting on Trent Cook's lap. "It's usually just her and her gang."

"Yes, I know that." Ivy sighed. "I'm just saying. Keep your eyes open. Now where was I on my speech?"

"The part where you say, 'Let's do this!" Called out Trevor Lynette. Him and his twin sister both pumped their fists in the air and most of everyone else did to.

Ivy sighed again. "Alright then... Let's do this!" She raised her fist and so did everyone else together. They grabbed their brooms and headed for the entrance onto the pitch.

The crowd was huge. It seemed every student had came to see this game. Rebecca's nerves were shot through. She was going to make a fool out of herself today.

The Wampus team flew up and Rebecca nearly forgot to follow. She was the last one to take off. She noticed everyone were flying around wildly and Rebecca decided to do some zig zagging between the towers to hopefully loosen herself up. The cheers echoed out from all around. Rebecca didn't hear any jeering as she passed by, even the Horned-Serpent house seemed to be quite welcoming to her. Andrew was onto something about how inter-house rivalries were different between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. Had this been Gryffindor versus Slytherin, it would almost be bloodshed whether it was quidditch or gobstones.

Speaking of Andrew, Rebecca saw him and Morgan sitting along with the rest of Wampus house. Apparently they had made a banner that hung over the railing that read, W = WARREN, W = WIN.

That wasn't the only banner Rebecca saw. Her sister was in the crowd of Pukwudgies with her friend, Faith. Isabelle made her banner read, GO BECKY GO!

It was a confidence booster for Rebecca. She did a loop in front of her sister who cheered louder than anyone nearby. Finally, the Horned-Serpent team made their way onto the field and took flight. Vanessa lead Cassandra, Sheila, and a number of other members. Behind them was, to Rebecca's surprise and confusion, Rose Granger-Weasley.

"Go Rose!"

Rebecca turned to see Scorpius and Albus both in the stands. Scorpius was going crazy. Albus looked as though he didn't want to join in on the fun. He just watched with eagerness. It was rare to see them at any sporting event, but Rebecca assumed Scorpius was there for his girlfriend and Albus had no choice but to come along.

The referee's whistle blew and all twenty-two players approached the center of the field. The referee was Professor Steward. She explained the rules. Mostly it was about keeping a clean game. Rebecca felt the speech was directed at Vanessa and her cronies as Professor Steward looked at them last.

Finally the captains were called to come closer. Professor Steward made both Ivy and Vanessa hold something together. The black ball had turned blue which must had made sense to them because Vanessa was satisfied. It had been a sort of coin toss. Rebecca took a guess that had it turned red, it would had gone in Wampus favor. Vanessa and Ivy were made to shake hands, despite Vanessa's reluctance.

Professor Steward handed the quod over to Vanessa. They had the quod first to start the game.

Both teams lined up in position. Horned-Serpent started on one end and Wampus began to get ready to defend. The whistle blew and the game began.

Vanessa took off down the middle without wasting time. The quod would explode in one minute. Rebecca could hear a very enthusiastic voice on the commentary.

"Bancroft is pinched between two Wampus players. Bancroft passes to Waldgrave. Waldgrave speeds past Cook. She's made it to midfield. Having trouble with the Lynnette twins. She dives down. Thirty seconds on the timer. Passes to Caspian. Athena Fenley blocks Ariana Long."

Rebecca began to position herself around the goal. Her job on the team was to play back. Keep the goal protected. In quidditch, it would be considered Keeper, but there were no positions in quodpot since over time players would drop out of the game, changing strategies and jobs for all members of the team.

"Caspian in scoring position."

Rebecca readied herself. Cassandra was coming to score. She threw the quod at the goal and...

"GOAL!"

Rebecca had just missed it by a foot. She had nearly fallen off her broom. She could hear Cassandra laughing as she flew by. Rebecca gritted her teeth. She didn't want to sit back. She rather be up close with whoever was carrying the ball. She had to shake it off because now it was Wampus' turn to try and score.

The whistle blew and it was Ivy who started their drive.

"Jones heads to the right and ducks under White. Hey, that rhymes. Now Jones passes to Ward. Ward runs up the middle, dodges a grab from Granger-Weasley."

Rebecca flew beside Regan as a blocker. This was where she felt most comfortable at. Sheila had made an attempt at the quod, but Rebecca slammed shoulders with her, spinning both of them in the air. It gave Regan space though and she was already past midfield.

"Ward passes to York. He twists to miss an attack by Strange. Now in scoring position. Hard hit by Luthor Clinton to cause York miss an opportunity to score. They're locked up."

Clinton was doing the same thing Rebecca had been doing when she was in tryouts. York couldn't get a clear shot on the goal nor could he find a way to pass the quod. York finally struggled his way out of it and sped towards the goal, but it was too late. Rebecca was caught off guard by the violent explosion of the quod that sprayed some kind of green goo onto York.

"Elimination on Wampus! Tony York is out folks!"

There were a few boos and some cheers. Vanessa was certainly pleased. They switched again and this continued for a while. Players were eliminated on both teams. There were also some goals made too. It was 6-8 with Horned-Serpent in the lead when it came down to the final three players on either team.

On Wampus, Rebecca had managed to survive elimination, mostly because she didn't get the quod too often. Her other teammates were Ivy and Regan. On the other side it was Vanessa, Cassandra, and Sheila. They all had been playing dirty. They seemed to know when it was the best time to pass the quod to their teammates because every time they did, their teammates who caught it would end up having the quod explode on them immediately. To Rebecca, it seemed as though they didn't treat their friends any better than their enemies.

Ivy was in scoring position with Vanessa at goal. Ivy weaved to get a clear shot, but then Sheila got in her face. Ivy passed the ball quickly to Regan. She started to shoot, but Cassandra was now in her way. Rebecca flew up to be open for the pass. Regan flipped the quod over and Rebecca had it. Vanessa was now in her way. Rebecca fought hard. Vanessa wasn't giving an inch. Rebecca didn't know how much time she had to get the quod in, but she had to. Their brooms were locked together. Both girls stared each other down. Rebecca then reversed herself and this forced Vanessa to follow, but Rebecca had done a reverse loop and it cleared her view. It took a split second for her to overcome the realization of what she had just done and took a shot at the goal.

"GOAL!" The announcer bellowed. The score was now 7-8. Ivy and Regan both high fived Rebecca as they prepared for defense.

As soon as the whistle blew, the girls wasted no time in getting in Horned-Serpent's face. They played them just as aggressive. Rebecca had Vanessa locked in again making sure she couldn't move the quod past midfield. Rebecca was in the zone now after making her first goal. Vanessa struggled, but she found a way around Rebecca. In the midst of their clanking broom handles, Vanessa grabbed Rebecca's ear and pulled her down. Rebecca groaned as Vanessa had got away with it. She passed the quod quickly to Sheila. Another well timed throw caused the quod to explode on her.

"Sheila Waldgrave has been eliminated!"

Sheila seemed upset, but she didn't take her anger out on Vanessa. She flew off the field towards the sidelines. The game resumed as now Rebecca was starting their drive. She was ganged up on out of desperation by Vanessa and Cassandra. Rebecca was quick to toss the ball away. Regan flew by and picked it up. She had an easy goal. They were now tied at 8-8. 

Vanessa started Horned-Serpent's next drive. She flew quickly with Cassandra blocking. Regan came in fast, but a loud thud echoed as she had made contact with Cassandra. Somehow Regan had got hurt worse than Cassandra and this opened up a place for them to score. Rebecca got up close with Cassandra and they were locked together. Vanessa kept going and was going to go one on one with Ivy who was sitting by the goal. Vanessa was able to trick her and score. It was now 8-9.

The next drive was put on hold for a minute because Regan was holding her head. Professor Steward declared that she must sit out the rest of the game due to a risk of a concussion. This forced Rebecca and Ivy now to be the last ones in the match.

Ivy and Rebecca tossed the quod back and forth as Cassandra tried to stop them. Vanessa stayed near the goal. They were in scoring position in no time. However, Horned-Serpent managed to block.

Since the quod did not explode, Rebecca and Ivy were both safe. They had managed to eliminate Cassandra, but Vanessa was very good at goalie and now with it still being 8-9, it was Vanessa's turn to try to score, but she didn't try to. Instead, she flew away from Wampus and let the quod explode on her.

She was eliminated and thus the game ended. The majority of the crowd booed. She had done it intentionally because Horned-Serpent was already in favor of winning. The final score was 8-9 with Wampus losing. It annoyed Rebecca, but she knew she beat Vanessa.

In the locker room, they could hear Horned-Serpent celebrating their win on the pitch. Rebecca tried to not let it get to her. Ivy approached her and said, "Great job today." and began to walk off to tell others the same thing. Regan caught up to Rebecca. "Seriously, you done excellent."

"We lost. I missed the goal on Vanessa." Rebecca said in disappointment.

"And I left the field over a bump to my noggin. You played the full game until the end. Bancroft running away was going to happen even if we did score."

"But your situation was understandable. Nobody will blame you for what happened. But for me..."

"Becks, you have a lot to learn about Wampus." Regan said. "We're warriors. We respect each other for our successes even in defeat. Me being pulled off the field isn't something to be proud of, but you fought all the way. You were determined the whole game. I could see it. Everyone could. Even Bancroft. You can set your mind to do something and you're going to do it with no regrets. No second thoughts. And that's not a bad quality in my opinion. Whoever stands in your way, they'll regret it." Regan lightly punched Rebecca on the shoulder and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20: The Platform 4 Massacre

After the game, Rebecca didn't seem to have many problems from Vanessa. Perhaps it was because people stopped listening to the things she had to say about Rebecca or any of the other Brits. Even Rose had secured her spot on the Horned-Serpent team because she had scored the most goals in their game and the team apparently threatened to vote Vanessa out of her captain position if she didn't agree to keep her.

It was finally the end of the fall half of the school year. Winter had arrived and snow had fallen all over Mount Greylock. This was great weather for Rebecca though as she loved the cold, plus her birthday was the twelfth of December. She celebrated her sweet sixteen with Isabelle, Morgan, and Andrew in the great hall. They had all gotten her gifts. Andrew had given her a green quill that also came with green ink. Morgan had given her a stuffed unicorn. Rebecca secretly found them interesting so she didn't act as excited as she did on the inside. Her favorite gift though came from her sister. It was a drawing of Rebecca and her friends hanging out. Isabelle had never done a drawing of Rebecca and someone else other than her sibling. It appeared that Isabelle had seen a change in Rebecca and maybe it was because of her friends.

However, Isabelle just said, "I thought it would be nice." Rebecca gave Isabelle a big hug. There were also happy birthday wishes from her fellow housemates. Back at Hogwarts, this never happened. Her birthday didn't exist. Lucy was the only one who ever knew and Lucy would make sure to get a whole stack of chocolate frogs for her. Truthfully, Rebecca didn't feel like Lucy was such a bad person sometimes. Just misunderstood. Lucy had not spoken to Rebecca all year. If it wasn't for the journal Rebecca kept, she wouldn't had remembered the day her former best friend stood up for her against Professor Stetson during the first week. Rebecca wondered why she had. It was just after Rebecca told her off.

Rebecca's thoughts were interrupted as she heard from behind, "Happy Birthday!" She turned to see Professor Scamander smiling at her. "This here is for you." He handed her a letter. It was titled To Becca, From Home. Rebecca opened it to find pictures. They were recent photos of her family. But she quickly realized there were more in the picture than her family. It was the entire Dumbledore's Army and Order of The Phoenix. It wasn't very recent though because grinning in the photo was Ron Weasley.

"Blake sent me these." Professor Scamander said. "They were taken a few days before Mr. Weasley had passed."

"Thanks." Rebecca said.

"Enjoy your holiday. Luna and I will be traveling to Florida to search for some rare creatures." Professor Scamander said.

"Oooh!" Squealed Isabelle. "If you find anything cute or fluffy, can you take pictures?"

"I'll show you every creature we find." Professor Scamander said with a grin. Isabelle was always bugging Professor Scamander about magical creatures, but he was always more than happy to talk to her about them. Rebecca was glad her sister had found a hobby she enjoyed other than art. Not that anything was wrong with that, but Rebecca figured she could make a career someday out of caring for magical beasts.

Speaking of careers, Professor Codmen, who was Head of Wampus house, was in the middle of passing out papers to fifth year students, which were encouraging them to think hard about their career after school as after Christmas break, they would be advised on their classes that relate directly to their career.

"Good afternoon, Rolph." He said to Professor Scamander as he handed the papers to Rebecca, Morgan, and Andrew.

"Good day, Jason. Any plans for break?"

"Oh, just going snowboarding. A no-maj hobby that I've come to find pleasure in. You?"

"Just going to Florida for some creature searching."

Professor Codmen looked confused. "Do you ever take time off from your class?"

"There's always new discoveries and beasts that need help." Rolf said defensively.

Professor Codmen shrugged and walked away. Professor Scamander said Happy Christmas to his students and walked out of the great hall.

"What sort of career are you two planning?" Morgan asked.

"I suppose I could try something at MACUSA." Andrew said. "Perhaps try to turn things around, or just go back home and help my family with my magic."

Isabelle smiled. "That would be a nice thing to do."

"You have so much knowledge." Morgan said. "You could use all of it and make a ton of money. Curse breaker or something like that."

"It's not about the money." Andrew argued. "My family is always struggling. I wanted to learn all of this so I could help them no matter what sort of situation they were in."

"Even magic can't pay the bills." Morgan said. "Anyways. What about you Rebecca?"

"I bet she would be the best charms teacher in the world!" Beamed Isabelle.

True, Rebecca had always been at the top in her class with charms. It was about the only thing she was really good at. Rebecca's father had also been a really good charms student and even taught last year at Hogwarts. Only first through third years. He would eventually take Professor Flitwick's full position when he retired. Of course, now that wouldn't be happening.

"I don't know." Rebecca said finally. She didn't want to follow in her father's footsteps. She was already playing a broom sport. That was as far as it went.

"Isabelle is right. You are excellent at Charms." Andrew said.

"You think I could teach insecure, snot nosed, brats for a living?" Rebecca joked.

"Fair point." Morgan laughed. Andrew even cracked a smile. Isabelle said, "Hey. We're not all bad kids."

The day had finally come for students to go home for the holidays. Rebecca and Isabelle both planned to go back to Kate's instead of staying at the school.

Unfortunately, Rebecca was unable to ride the same train as Morgan and Andrew. Rebecca was heading south to New York. They were traveling west to the station in South Dakota.

Isabelle had decided to sit with Faith, who lived in Connecticut. Also occupying their compartment was Hugo and Lily. Rebecca didn't want to bother them with her thoughts so she went to find an empty compartment.

She slumped into one and laid across the seat. She then got out her diary and started reading over everything inside it, trying to recollect how her year had gone so far. Her cousin bringing them in. The refugee situation at MACUSA. Her first month of school which involved unfriending Lucy and a lot of Vanessa bullying her. There was the Forrest and the quodpot game. There were smaller details, but she only skimmed through them. Her last entry was about her birthday and this made Rebecca think about the pictures she got from home. She put her diary away and pulled out the envelope that still held all of the photographs.

Rebecca examined them closely. In the very middle was Harry and Ginny Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Rebecca knew them for what they had done over twenty years ago. They had defeated Lord Voldemort. Rebecca wondered how he compared to Mathias Burgess. From the things her parents had told her, it was a terrible time to be alive. Her father had nearly been persecuted just for being a muggle-born, however, he had managed to prove there was evidence of magical blood from his grandfather; his father had been a squib.

Rebecca peered over to see her father standing beside Professor Neville Longbottom. To her father's left was her mother, who looked perfectly healthy. Rebecca hoped her mother still looked this way the next time she saw her in person. She wiped a tear away as she shifted her focus to her step sister and brother. Bella was alone. Whatever Canadian boy Blake had been talking about, he wasn't here. Her brother, Ray, looked thin as usual. He was standing with James Potter and Royce Rushing. The three of them were best friends at Hogwarts, pulling pranks and getting into trouble. Only Royce had any real sense among them, however, the picture showed a much more serious look on all three of them.

Rebecca scanned the photograph for Royce's mother, Kelly Rushing. The woman who had been best friends with Anthony throughout Hogwarts. She was his first friend. Both of them suffered together when their best friend, and Blake's father, Michael, had died at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Rebecca found Kelly. She was tall, skinny and had a boy cut hair style. She was one of the top aurors for the Magical Law Enforcement, capturing death eaters alongside Potter. It had occurred to Rebecca that perhaps those same death eaters whom Kelly had captured were released by Mathias without a second thought.

She heard a knock on her compartment door. Without looking up, she said, "Come in."

There was a pause and then Rebecca heard the door slide open, another pause. Then the door closed and someone sat down across from Rebecca. She peered over the photo and seen... Lucy.

She didn't seem to be in any mood to talk. She had curled her knees to her chest in her seat and faced forward.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked casually.

"No one else will let me sit with them." Lucy said quietly.

"Oh." Rebecca said duly. Lucy acted completely different than she had ever before. She used to have some energy when she spoke, even if something was bothering her. She looked troubled, depressed, worried. Her voice cracked as though she was choking on tears. This was the first time the two had spoken since the day they arrived at Ilvermorny.

"Well, I don't mind." Rebecca finally said, feeling a little sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, Becks." Lucy said.

"Please don't call me that." Rebecca said firmly."

"Sorry. Rebecca, I'm sorry. I don't understand what happened between us, but it kills me." Lucy let her feet drop to the floor and looked over at Rebecca, who had already returned to her photos. "We ended our friendship on bad terms, but I feel like there's more to it than just our first day here."

Rebecca lowered the photo irritably and said, "Maybe you should take a long look at how we have treated each other."

"I've always felt we were good to each other." Lucy said. "We looked out for each other. Nobody liked us and they picked on us. We were a team."

"That's not the way I see it." Rebecca sat up and put down the photos.

She then pulled in a lot of air before she said, "You did a lot of things that got me in trouble, I always did your homework so you wouldn't fail, and I did everything you always wanted to do. If I had another opinion, you got upset. That's not friendship. That's bullying!"

Lucy was caught by surprise at Rebecca, either because Rebecca had shouted, got in Lucy's face, or at the words. Maybe all three. Rebecca hoped she got her message across clearly. Lucy looked pitiful.

"I- I- I never meant to..." She sputtered.

"You never meant to?" Rebecca continued. "Please elaborate how you didn't realize you were bullying me."

"Well... I just... I always felt you were lost and I had to step in and help you." Lucy stammered.

"If I was lost, wouldn't I... What?" Rebecca turned her head sideways. "What do you mean I was lost?"

"You've always seemed miserable ever since we met. You didn't care which way the wind blew, you just didn't want to be anything like your father. That has always been your obsession you know that, right?"

Rebecca opened her mouth, but nothing came out because Lucy continued.

"I had to spend every single day with you being miserable because you were. You say you don't have a father who loves you. You don't understand what that means. My father abandoned me."

Lucy looked to the seat behind Rebecca. She went around her and bent down to pick up the photos. She then showed them to her and pointed at a figure with blonde hair. It was Draco Malfoy. "He left me and my mum for another woman and had their own son. No doubt because it was un-Malfoyish to have your first child as a girl."

Rebecca suddenly felt her stomach drop. Lucy had a point. She knew the story of her father abandoning her. She always said it was Draco, but never had the evidence to back it up.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca said, but Lucy looked annoyed.

"No, you're not." Lucy said. "I tried to be a friend and you've always pushed me away. But now you got new friends to tell your sob story to." She threw the photos back to the seat and walked out of the compartment. Rebecca had it all to herself, but she suddenly felt lonely. Before Lucy walked in, she enjoyed the quiet feeling, but now it felt dark and scary. She sat down and tried to stop herself from crying. She heard the compartment door slide back open.

She said immediately, "You're right. I'm sorry." But it wasn't Lucy who had returned. It was Albus.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked. There was a long pause as Rebecca tried to wipe her embarrassed look off her face. Albus continued, "Uh, Scorpius and Rose are... Well, let's just say I'd rather not be in the same room with them at this time. Is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Sure." Rebecca said after another awkward pause. He could had chose to sit across from her, but he sat next to her. He noticed the photos and looked over them.

"How'd you get these?" Albus asked.

"Sent from Blake." Rebecca said quickly. Albus didn't take his eyes off his parents. Rebecca stared at him doing this. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"It'll be nice to see them again." Albus said after a minute of silence.

"If we do." Rebecca muttered.

"Don't be like that. We'll see everyone again. Are you sure you're alright?" Albus lowered the photos and looked over at Rebecca who was looking down with a frown.

Albus waited for a response, but Rebecca gave him silence. Next thing she knew, Albus had wrapped her into a hug. It caught her off guard and she even tried to get away, but it felt good. Like all the troubles she had been dealing with were sucked out of her and Albus had absorbed them. He kept the hug going on and Rebecca eventually hugged back. She wasn't used to anyone but Isabelle giving hugs this long, but she didn't care. It was a wonderful feeling.

Albus released and backed away. Rebecca nearly following him, but she pulled herself together and was confused as to what just happened. Albus seemed to be thinking the same.

"Er..." Albus stammered. "Well, anyway. Just thought you needed that."

"Thanks." Rebecca quaked.

"Anytime." Albus grinned. It was wiped away though because Rebecca had fallen into his arms again. This time she initiated it and proceeded to lay against him while he was in the corner of the seat. After some time in this position, Rebecca fell asleep.

There was a lot of chatter and noise as Rebecca woke to having been embraced by Albus. He too had just woken and they both jumped up immediately. They had arrived at Platform 4. Both of them proceeded out of the compartment and fell in line with the rest of the students. Scorpius and Rose had caught up to them.

"Hey, Albus. We should go this way." Rose said.

"I'm okay." Albus said as he kept walking with Rebecca.

"Albus."

"I'm fine." He and Rebecca exited the train together. Rebecca scanned the platform for Kate, but she couldn't find her. Isabelle was nowhere to be found either.

"There's Teddy." Albus said. It was the man who had light blue hair that stood out from everyone else. But that wasn't who Rebecca saw. It was the man standing next to him, chatting with him.

"Blake!" Rebecca broke into a run. She had never ran so fast in her life. Blake was standing with a warm smile once he realized who was running after him. He picked Rebecca up and wrapped her in a hug that was just as, if not, better than the one Albus gave her. Rebecca had tears of joy. Blake put her down, but Rebecca wasn't letting go. She then felt someone else make contact with Blake. Isabelle had found them.

"B-B!" She exclaimed.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise!" Blake said loud enough to where other students were looking.

Rebecca finally let go and looked up at her godbrother. "How did you get here?"

"I walked." Blake said, and he started laughing at Rebecca's confused expression. "I managed to fly in a muggle plane here if you can believe it."

"Did anyone else come with you?" Isabelle asked.

"Just me." Replied Blake. "I wanted to come and see you two."

Rebecca hugged him again. She didn't want to let him go.

Eventually they left the station and they got to side aparate with Blake to Kate's. Rebecca was glad about this. She despised walking around the city. Within seconds they went from Pennsylvania Station to the Luna Apartments. Blake led them up to their cousin's home. Inside, they could smell dinner being cooked. They walked into the kitchen and seen Kate frantically moving about while she prepared chicken and other fixings. It was a mess and so was the apartment living room. When Rebecca first got here and when they left, it was clean other than a few notebooks and a laptop. Now it looked as though a tornado smashed its way through,

"Look at who I found snooping around the train station." Blake called out.

"Hey girls!" Kate said with a smile. She went straight back to cooking. Blake pulled out his wand. "Let me help you, Kate." With a wave of his black wand, the food was putting itself together. Kate wiped her face with a rag and said, "Why couldn't I had been a witch?" Blake gave his wand another wave and fixed the living room to living standards. He smiled, satisfied with his cleaning skills, and put his wand back into his vest pocket.

Once dinner had finished, they all sat together in the living room.

"So exactly how did you get here?" Rebecca asked Blake. "It couldn't had been easy leaving."

"Mathias doesn't think we're going to be out in the open so people tend to not look for us, especially at an area surrounded by muggles." Blake said.

"Did you know muggles are called no-maj here?" Isabelle spoke up.

"I did not." Blake said, "I think I'll stick with muggle though."

"How's mum?" Rebecca asked. Blake gave her a look and she quickly added, "and dad."

"It's been rough for them and for everyone, but they're alive," Blake said very openly.

"When will the war be over with?" Isabelle pressed. "I want to go home and see them."

Blake calmly said, "Don't worry. It'll be over soon and as soon as it's over I'll come back and get you."

"You're not staying?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, once your holiday break is over with I'll be heading back to keep fighting. They need me."

"But we need you too." Rebecca said.

Blake smiled. "I know. That's why I came. I'll be honest, some weren't happy about it, but I didn't want you two to feel like you've been forgotten."

"Has any of my kind been hurt in this war?" Kate interjected.

"Yes. Every once in a while a few muggles get killed. Mathias is getting more ruthless. Ever since Ron died, he thinks he's on to something."

"How's that affected everyone?" Rebecca asked, but Blake changed the topic. "How about you tell me and Kate some stories about Ilvermorny?"

Isabelle jumped in on this topic right away. Rebecca was a little annoyed. She wanted to know more. Blake was all ears to Isabelle. She knew he had patience for her, but he seemed unusually very interested.

"... And that's when Becky almost knocked her off, but that Vanessa girl flew the other way and got an easy win."

Blake seemed impressed. "I never thought you would ever play a sport, Becks."

Rebecca grinned. "Yeah, me neither. I still don't really like it."

"You know it's okay to like the same things as your dad, right?" Blake asked.

Rebecca didn't respond. Isabelle started to talk about creatures she learned this year so far. Kate seemed the most interested, which gave Blake and Rebecca time to speak alone.

Blake headed for the kitchen to take the plates back to the sink and Rebecca knew he could had easily waved his wand to send them there, but he gave her a head nod to indicate to follow him and so she did.

"You wanna step outside?" He asked as he put down the plates. "I hear the skyline looks wonderful this time of the evening."

Rebecca nodded. One of her favorite pastimes back home was to walk out onto her rooftop and look up at the stars. She had a makeshift ladder that got her to the top from her bedroom window. However, Blake had an easier way of getting them to the top of the Luna Apartments. They aparated when they got into the hallway when the coast was clear of neighboring muggles heading into their own apartments.

"Wow." Rebecca said as they appeared up top. All the lights on the buildings of Manhattan were illuminating the night sky, but Rebecca found a slight disappointment when she realized the light pollution made it difficult to see the stars.

"I know it's not like home, but it gets you a little closer to it." Blake said. "There were some nights I would go look up at the moon and wonder if you were looking back at it, but then I realized there's a five hour difference between us and you probably didn't see the moon when I did."

Rebecca laughed. "You're very cheesy. Honestly, I haven't found any time to stargaze at Ilvermorny."

There was silence for a minute before Rebecca asked, "Blake, how are things really going?"

Blake sighed and took a seat. "There's only so much I can say in a letter. The truth is... We're losing this war."

Rebecca sat down beside him. "How so?" She asked with curiosity and worry.

"Since Ron died, Harry has become a tyrant in how we operate. Everything has to go his way. There's only two people who can get him to stop. His wife, Ginny, was captured by the Ministry about a week ago. And then there's Hermione who is still strung out by her husband's death. She feels guilty and doesn't feel like she deserves to be alive after him saving her life. Not to mention there was no recovering Ron's body so she doesn't even have closure. She just goes along with Harry now."

"Why doesn't someone else take charge if Harry is making bad decisions?" Rebecca asked.

"Your father, Aunt Kelly, and Draco Malfoy are trying to find a way to take control, but people are scared of Harry now. It's become difficult. We don't want to divide anyone. We're already stretched thin. Everyday it seems someone is taken prisoner."

"I wish I could help." Rebecca remarked.  
"You are helping." Blake encouraged. "You're keeping Isabelle out of this mess. She doesn't need to be in it."

"But even here she deals with bullies and stuff like that."

"That's why you're here. To deal with them. I've heard about your fights from..." Blake broke off mid sentence.

"Professor Scamander?" Rebecca tried to finish.

"Oh yes. Him and his wife are in the DA."

"Why can't we get her the help she needs?" Rebecca asked. "My parents are already-"

"Because they said so." Blake said irritably. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you for asking. It's them."

"But what about here in America? There would be no way of knowing."

"They won't help here." Blake said. "I've checked. No refugees are allowed special medical treatment after the new statute passed a few months ago."

Rebecca put her head into her hands. She was so sick of it all. It felt like she had a ball of anger inside her that grew every single day she heard something bad. She wondered when she would finally erupt like a volcano.

"Listen, just keep doing what you're doing." Blake said. "If things don't get better, there might be a plan to move to somewhere more acceptable and away from Mathias. If you ask me, it'll take someone who can kill him. The problem is, nobody in our group believes in that. Nor do I."

"Is it really that hard to kill?" Rebecca asked.

"Taking someone's life can destroy you. Imagine seeing something there and suddenly you take it away and never see it again."

"I don't think I will complain about not seeing Mathias again." Rebecca muttered.

"You're missing the point." Blake continued. "You now have the power to do something like that. Will you do it again? What if you kill someone just because they said something ugly to you? Killing makes you dangerous to others and to yourself. You can become like Mathias."

Rebecca said nothing more on the matter. After about an hour, she and Blake finally went back inside.

Christmas break flew by. Rebecca and Isabelle got a chance to experience New York a little bit with Blake around. He and Kate took them to see a Broadway play, rode an elevator to the top of the Empire State Building to get a view and even participated in New Year's Eve in Times Square. Isabelle had managed to get on muggle TV to say "Happy New Year to Britain!"

It was time for Rebecca and Isabelle to return to Ilvermorny. Rebecca didn't want to go back because she knew when she did, Blake would be heading back to Britain and she didn't want him to go.

Kate offered to drive them there so that they would have more time to chat. Not that it would make a difference. The train would leave Platform 4 at eleven o'clock regardless.

On the walk to the platform, they spotted Albus and Scorpius walking with Teddy, Rose, Hugo, and Lily. Albus noticed Rebecca first and headed over to her with Scorpius in tow.

"Hey Rebecca!" Albus chimed, "How was your break?"

"It was good." Rebecca said. She felt a little uneasy looking at Albus. Not that she was disproving of his appearance. "How about yours?"

"It was alright." Albus said a little sadly. "Rhode Island is boring. Scorpius and I walked across the state and back and found nothing of interest. I bet New York was fun."

"Yeah. It was alright." Rebecca muttered.

They arrived at the platform. The students around were still waiting on the train to arrive. When it would, there would be muggles getting off of it.

"So you, uh." Albus stuttered and went quiet but Scorpius jabbed him. Rebecca noticed this before Albus said, "You look great by the way... I mean... you don't seem nothing like you were when we left school."

Rebecca could sense something else was going on. "Thanks..." Rebecca said awkwardly. She looked around. Both Blake and Kate had fallen back to give them space and Rebecca wasn't quite happy about it. She wanted Blake up here. Whatever Albus had to say could wait until they got on the train.

"Anytime." Albus stammered. Rebecca was about to ask Albus what was the matter with him, but something had caught her attention. That same woman who she had seen before at the platform was there again. Same look and dressed the same. There was no doubt it was her. Not only that, but she was walking towards them. There was no denying this woman, whoever she was, had a purpose. Rebecca couldn't make out the face in clear sight until she was a few feet away. Silvery blue hair was pulled back. Rebecca had seen this face in a newspaper. A wizard newspaper back home before the war.

Rebecca's eyes darted down to the woman's hand where a wand slid out from her coat sleeve.

Rebecca pushed Albus out of the way as the woman grabbed at him. Both kids fell over. The woman, who was certainly a witch, turned to them and raised her wand at them. Whatever spell she was about to cast was interrupted by Blake. He had the witch distracted in a duel. Scorpius helped Albus to his feet while Rebecca scrambled to hers. Her first instincts were to find her sister. Where was she? Rebecca could overhear the witch talking.

"Blake Deese. You're a wanted man."

"So are you, Delphi."

Rebecca knew exactly who Blake was talking about. She was the witch who was Voldemort's daughter, but she was supposed to be in Azkaban. Mathias had set her free and had killed Ron Weasley, but why was she here?

Rebecca didn't have time to think about this. She needed to find Isabelle, but it seemed impossible. People both students of Ilvermorny and muggles were scattering away from the scene. She could hear spells hitting different parts of the platform behind her. Where was Isabelle?

Rebecca was beginning to worry even more, but she couldn't give up. It was her responsibility. She heard a loud shout that came from behind her. She didn't dare to look back. Whomever had screamed wasn't Isabelle and there was nothing she could do for them.

Somehow throughout all the mess, she seen Kate in a corner sitting down and covering someone. Rebecca dashed over and seen Isabelle wrapped in her arms, breathing, alive, and well.

But she was crying and scared. She wailed and tried to kick free. She didn't want to be in this place. Kate looked to Rebecca for help and Rebecca could only think of one solution, which was to get Isabelle away from here.

"Take her out of here." Rebecca shouted. "Get her away from the noise."

Kate, who was on the brink of tears herself from what Rebecca assumed her tries at getting Isabelle to calm down, nodded and got up with Isabelle in her arms. Rebecca hugged her sister and told her everything would be alright. Kate then ran away from the area.

Now that Isabelle would be safe, Rebecca turned her attention back to the duel. Most of the platform had been cleared. Blake was putting up a solid fight against Delphi, but he was losing. Teddy Lupin had joined in to help, but he didn't last long and was hit hard by a spell and had been knocked unconscious.

"Give up now Deese and you can return to Britain alive." Delphi said.

"You'll have to kill me." Blake thundered.

"So be it." Delphi sneered. She pulled her wand into air and said, "Avada-"

Rebecca cut her off with stupefy. But Delphi had been able to defend it. "Oooh, so it is true. The Warren girls are here. Mathias will be pleased to know I got them all."

Blake fired more spells at Delphi. Rebecca tried her best, but everything she would cast was stopped.

"Alright. I've had enough of these games." Delphi said. She then hit Blake with a spell and knocked him off his feet. She pointed her wand at Rebecca and said sharply, "Crucio!"

Rebecca dropped to her knees. Suddenly her skin felt as though it was on fire. The air she breathed in as she screamed seemed as though it was glass cutting her throat. She laid onto the ground and sharp waves of pain crawled all over her body, like a rolling pin with nails going across her. Quickly, the pain stopped. Rebecca had reopened her eyes just in time to see Blake standing back up, aiming his wand at Delphi, she screamed and there was blood coming from somewhere on her head. Rebecca couldn't make it out where specifically. Delphi raised her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light emitted from Delphi's wand and it struck Blake. Without any sort of realization of what had just happened, he went straight to the ground, dead.

"NOOOOO!" Rebecca wailed. Delphi turned on her heels and started for Rebecca. Whatever pain she felt from the cruciatus curse, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

Delphi stopped a few feet from Rebecca. Suddenly there were a lot of spells being fired at her. Delphi was fighting them off, but she stood no chance and she retreated and Rebecca heard a little pop that meant she had aparated away. Rebecca cried and she got up to crawl towards her godbrother.

"Stop right there!" She heard someone shout at her. She didn't listen. She lunged herself at Blake and suddenly she felt her arms being pulled behind her.

"No!" She cried. "No! That's my brother!"

Ropes were tied onto her wrists. She continued to resist but it didn't help. Someone grabbed her and she tried to kick them, but it was no use. She had one last look at Blake before she aparated from the scene.


	21. Chapter 21: The Interrogation

Darkness swirled inside Rebecca's head as she looked mournful at a wall. She had been taken in by MACUSA aurors. She awaited an investigator to walk into the room. She had been chained to a chair by her ankles and only her right arm was free while the left was shackled onto the table she sat at. She only had her thoughts to herself. Not thirty minutes ago, Blake was murdered by Delphi Lestrange, daughter of Lord Voldemort. Rebecca recounted everything she seen. She replayed his death over and over. She was too weak to stop herself. However she cried less and less each time, but sadness and dismal was replaced with anger and vengeance.

The door into the room opened and in walked two people- a witch and a wizard. They both wore long dark coats. The wizard had a black fedora on. He took a seat opposite Rebecca while the witch stood guard with her wand by her side. The wizard had a small stack of paper on the desk and started looking over them.

"Rebecca Andrea Warren..." He said with curiosity. "You've got quite the record. Multiple fights reported in school at both Ilvermorny and Hogwarts, wanted for treason in Britain, assisting a fugitive from justice..."

Rebecca didn't speak. She wasn't in the mood to be questioned. They had to know Delphi was behind it. They fought her before she escaped. The wizard continued on when he realized he wouldn't get any response.

"Miss Warren, because of your presence in America, you have nearly exposed our world to the no-majs. Over a hundred obliviators had to ensure every no-maj in and around Pennsylvania Station had no recollection of the fight that ensued on Platform four. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to perform magic on their electronics?"

Again, Rebecca said nothing. She had no idea where the wizard was going with this interrogation. He was getting impatient though.

"Miss Warren, you brought your war to America and I have every right to send you and your sister back to Britain and turn you in to the Ministry of Magic."

Rebecca broke her silence. "You do that and we're dead."

"That's not my problem." The wizard said. "No-majs are dead because of you." 

"I didn't kill anyone! It was Delphi Lestrange!" Rebecca said with her fist clenched. "And she killed my godbrother!"

"We have confirmation from the Minister himself that Miss Lestrange was in Britain during the time of the attack." The wizard said cooly.

"But you fought her in the station!" Rebecca yelled.

"We do not know who that was, but MACUSA is doing everything we can to find them. Now, you, your sister, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy, as well as their relatives will be on the way to Britain in the next few hours-"

The door to the room opened and a short, plump man walked in with a top hat on. Behind him was a witch with curly blonde hair.

"Mister President?" The wizard asked.

"Mr. Bancroft, your interrogation is over." President Quahog said sharply. "Miss Evans will take over from here."

The blond witch approached Rebecca with her wand out and with a wave, the shackles were clicked open. Rebecca hadn't moved as she was caught off guard who had been interrogating her.

"Mister President, sir. I assure you I have this under control." Mr. Bancroft said.

"I was listening in and as far as I'm concerned, you did not. Miss Evans will follow through with this investigation and you will be dismissed from this room immediately. You and I have something else to discuss in private."

Mr. Bancroft reluctantly stood up and followed the president out of the room. Miss Evans closed the door back and sat down to face Rebecca.

"Hello. Rebecca, is it?" She said warmly.

Rebecca figured the president must had been trying a new tactic for some sort of confession. Like it was a bad cop/good cop type of thing, but Rebecca was innocent. She hadn't done anything wrong. They were mistaken and only wanted an excuse to send her out of America. She didn't speak.

"I want to extend my condolences for your loss firstly. I know it must be a difficult time for you." There was a pause and Miss Evans continued. "I assume you're worried about being taken back to Britain, but whatever Mr. Bancroft told you is no longer happening. You will be going back to Ilvermorny, but I do need your cooperation."

Rebecca, who had been mostly looking at the table, lifted her eyes to be leveled with Miss Evans. "What do you want from me?"

"Simple. I just need you to tell me everything about the attack."

Rebecca shuffled around. She tried to think back to how it began.  
She could only remember Blake's death as clear as day. It was practically burned into her memories and etched onto her skull. From here, she started thinking backwards. From fighting Delphi herself, back to making sure Isabelle was safe, and the attack itself. Finally she started to explain the whole story. She only broke off when it came to talking about her godbrother's death. Miss Evans listened carefully and wrote everything down.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Rebecca." Miss Evans said as she finished her notes. "That will be all. I want you to find Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy in the lobby and I'll meet you there monetarily."

Rebecca stood up. The other witch in the room, who had been standing quietly nearby, opened the door for Rebecca and she walked out. The hallway was bright and it took a moment for her to adjust to the light. There was only one way to go and she followed the hallway to what must had been the lobby as she seen Albus and Malfoy sitting together. They seen her approach them. Albus jumped up first and wrapped her into a hug. Rebecca grasped back. Scorpius put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Blake." Albus said softly.

"Yeah. He didn't deserve it." Scorpius said.

Rebecca pulled back from Albus. She looked at him angrily. "She came for you two!"

Albus and Scorpius was taken aback.

"She wanted you two and had I not saved Albus, Blake would be alive." 

Albus put his hands up in defense. "Whoa now. Hang on. Please don't blame us. It's not our fault she came here."

Rebecca took a second to think about how stupid she just sounded. She listened and relaxed. "I'm sorry... I'm just... So angry."

"It's okay." Scorpius said, though sounding a bit worried. "Happens to the best of us."

A few minutes later, Miss Evans arrived and had them follow her. They left what Rebecca realized was the Auror's Office. Now they were heading to the Floo Terminal as Miss Evans called it.

Just before they walked in, they ran into Mr. Bancroft. He sneered at them and approached Miss Evans.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" He growled at her.

"Doing my job." Miss Evans said politely.

Mr. Bancroft looked over to the teenagers. "If that's what you want to call it." He then walked on. Rebecca now understood where Vanessa got her hatred from.

"Right then." Miss Evans said as they approached a fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder from a bowl and threw it into the fire. "In you go. This will take you straight to your head of house offices and you'll be escorted to the great hall for dinner."

"Where's my sister?" Rebecca asked.

"She's already there as well as the rest of your family, Albus." Miss Evans said.

Rebecca watched Scorpius step through the fire and disappear. Albus turned to Rebecca and said, "See you on the other side." Then he too stepped through. Rebecca swallowed hard. She wasn't scared to jump through the fire. She traveled the floo network at least a dozen times. It was facing the possibility of more problems with students, Vanessa specifically, and she wondered what she might do if her nemesis stepped out of line. Rebecca walked through with her eyes close. The cool green flames wrapped around her and she then opened her eyes to see Professor Codmen at his desk. He looked up and said, "Ah. I see they're going to let you stay after all. Good."

Rebecca was about to say good evening, but a sudden blur of blonde hair hit her with a hug.

"Becky!" Isabelle cried out in joy. Rebecca hugged her back. It was the best feeling in the world to see her again. However, the feeling died out as Isabelle began to sob. "Oh Becky. Blake. Why Blake? It's not fair! Please tell me it's not true..."

"I'm sorry, Issy..." Rebecca said, now she was in tears. It was devastating to listen to Isabelle cry. Rebecca's stomach felt as though it had been gutted. She had Isabelle look up at her. "Listen. He died a hero. He saved my life and many others. Promise me you will remember that forever."

"Al- always." Isabelle choked. Rebecca gripped her sister tight. She seen that Professor Codmen had not interjected into the conversation and she was glad for it.

After sometime, Professor Codmen escorted them to the great hall.


	22. Chapter 22: Bloody Knuckles

Isabelle held Rebecca's hand on the way to the great hall. She still sniffled every once in a while. Rebecca was astounded that she was still in one piece after everything that had happened. Rebecca applauded Kate on taking care of her when things went bad at the train station. Professor Codmen pushed open one of the large doors and allowed the Warrens to step through. Rebecca could feel the eyes of every student and teacher on her. She tried looking for Andrew and Morgan, but it became difficult as she moved along the tables. It would had been nice to have house tables in this situation so she wouldn't have to look at all five. Just Wampus. Rebecca seen a ponytail bobbing over to them and it was Lily Potter.

"Isabelle, do you want to sit with me and Hugo?"

Isabelle looked up to Rebecca, looking for approval. "It's okay. I'll be fine." Rebecca said. Isabelle didn't move immediately, but she did go with Lily. Rebecca was glad she had made friends. Friends who cared about her. Now Rebecca had to find hers. It wasn't hard. Morgan stood up and waved her arms. Rebecca made her way over to the far right side table.

Morgan and Andrew both looked concerned when Rebecca approached them. They knew what had happened, however, neither asked how she was and Rebecca was glad. She had been asked this many times now and she was getting tired of it. She sat down in between her friends and put her hands to her head with her elbows on the table. She wished they were in the common room. She knew there were still onlookers.

Rebecca didn't talk the whole time at dinner. When they arrived back to Wampus house, Morgan finally asked, "Rebecca? Are you okay?"

Rebecca sighed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Morgan pressed. Andrew stepped in though. "Morgan, give her some space." Morgan didn't listen. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Rebecca clinched her fist. Morgan looked scared and got closer to Andrew. "I want her dead." Rebecca said finally.

"Who did it, Becca?" Andrew asked softly.

"Delphi Lestrange." Rebecca growled.

"Isn't she the same one who killed Rose's father?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Rebecca said. "And now she's killed Blake. But I'm going to kill her."

Morgan and Andrew both looked at each other, then looked back to their friend. They didn't know what to say.

Classes did not go well for Rebecca the next day. It had been twenty-four hours now since Blake died. She didn't want to be in school right now. She would stare mindlessly at her parchment in every class. To make matters worse, Vanessa and her gang were already back at it talking about her behind her back. On their way to Magizoology, Vanessa made a remark about how pathetic Rebecca looked. Rebecca hadn't been grooming herself well. Her hair was a mess, her robes were jacked up, and acne was breaking out on her face. Every once in a while she wiped a tear away, but Vanessa was like a hawk, watching Rebecca's every move and she laughed often.

In Magizoology, Professor Scamander did not show up. Instead, his wife, Luna appeared.

"Good afternoon, class." She said in her usual dreamy voice. Everyone stared at her either with a friendly smile or disgust, the latter being Vanessa's. Rebecca wondered where the professor was. Luna continued when she realized nobody would say good afternoon back. "Professor Scamander has fallen ill this morning and will not be able to teach today, so I will be filling in. Yes?"

"Are you qualified to teach us?" Rebecca recognized the voice as Vanessa's.

"I taught for a few years at Hogwarts in this field so yes." Luna said.

"I meant are you qualified by MACUSA?" Vanessa pressed. "You know, every professor has to go through a process before being able to apply to Ilvermorny."

"Well, I am approved to be a sub by the headmaster so if there is an issue, you are free to go speak with him Miss Barnfield."

There were a few sniggers at Luna saying Vanessa's name wrong. Morgan turned around and stuck her tongue out at her. Even Rebecca, who hadn't cracked a smile all week, did so here, but faded quickly.

"It's Bancroft you loony." Vanessa fumed.

"My bullies call me loony." Luna said swiftly. "And you're a student with no authority over me so that doesn't qualify you for that." Luna said sharply. "Now, you'll either show respect for this classroom or you can leave and I shall notify the headmaster myself of your behavior."

Vanessa didn't say a word to Luna. She only whispered to her friends when Luna wasn't paying attention. Rebecca could overhear them laughing. She hated it. When she heard Vanessa call Luna "Loony", Rebecca went to stand up, but Andrew pulled her back down. Vanessa noticed this and continued on.

It was after class that Vanessa was deliberately following Rebecca, Morgan, and Andrew. She was still saying stuff about Luna.

"Reckon that Scamander got sick from listening to that voice she has? How on Earth can someone stand to live with that lunatic? I'd rather kiss a corpse. Probably that Blake Deese. And that's saying something-"

Wham!

Vanessa stumbled backwards. Her friends caught her. Rebecca charged at Vanessa once more but Morgan and Andrew tried to stop her.

"Let. Me. Go!" Rebecca shouted at them.

Sheila, with just a peach fuzz for her hair, aimed a fist at Rebecca, but Rebecca ducked and Andrew was hit and he fell to the ground. His glasses shattered. Morgan released Rebecca's arm and tackled Sheila to the ground.

Rebecca continued her march for Vanessa. Cassandra squared up to Rebecca, but she was too easy as she didn't know how to actually fight. Rebecca had been in enough to know how to block a punch and counter with a hit to the nose. Cassandra kneeled to the floor with tears as she bled from her nostrils. Vanessa looked up just in time to see Rebecca coming for her and Vanessa took off down the hallway. Rebecca broke into a run as well. Rebecca chased her past students who hardly noticed the most popular girl being chased down.

Vanessa turned a corner into an empty corridor and seen it was a dead end. She turned around to pull out her wand. Rebecca was a step ahead and without saying a word, she had cast the disarming charm and Vanessa's wand flew out her hand. Vanessa was both shocked and frightened. Rebecca tackled the girl to the ground and got on top of her. Rebecca started pounding the girl's face.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Vanessa was crying and begging for her to stop. Rebecca didn't listen though. She felt her world getting dark. She wanted to kill Vanessa. It would stop her from ever picking on her or anyone again.

"No. No- ple- stop. I- I'm sor- ugh." Vanessa was choking. Either by tears or blood. Rebecca didn't care though. Vanessa would never get up again. Rebecca was going to make sure of that. Rebecca noticed her knuckles were getting bloody and so she started to choke Vanesssa. She squeezed as hard as she could around the girl's throat.

"Get off her!" Someone pulled Rebecca hard off of Vanessa. "I found her!" The voiced called out. It was Lucy. Rebecca tried to go back to Vanessa once she seen her coughing.

"No! Get. Off. Me!" Rebecca suddenly felt more hands on her. Morgan and Andrew both had arrived. "Get off me!" Rebecca screamed again.

"Becca, calm down!" Morgan said with urgency.

Andrew went over to Vanessa with his wand out and started doing spells. Whatever he was doing, it was helping her.

"No! Let her die! She deserves it!" Rebecca roared.

"Rebecca, this is too far, even for you." Lucy said. "You're going to get expelled if she dies."

"So what? They don't want me here anyways! I'll be glad to go back... So I can kill again. I'll kill Delphi just as I killed Vanessa."

"Oh please. Just shut up." And next thing she knew, Rebecca felt Lucy's wandtip touch her head.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked quickly.

Rebecca was asleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Stetson's Warning

Rebecca had woken up to people talking. She opened her eyes to see the curtains of her bed pulled shut. She was back in the Wampus dormitory. She pulled back the curtain to reveal Morgan and Andrew.

"Bloody hell." Rebecca said at once as she pulled the curtain back to close. "Andrew, you're not supposed to be in here."

"If he hadn't helped me get you up here, you'd still be lying on the ground in that corridor." Morgan said. "Besides, everybody has clothes on, so open up because we need to talk."

Rebecca did as instructed. She pulled the curtain back once more and sat up.

"Why am I so exhausted?" Rebecca asked them as she propped her pillows up to where she could look at them properly.

"Maybe because not thirty minutes ago you were beating up Vanessa?" Andrew said.

Rebecca just remembered what she had done. "Oh..."

"It's a bigger problem than just 'oh'." Morgan said. "You nearly killed her. It's a good thing Lucy stopped you."

Rebecca pondered as she recalled the attack on Vanessa. "I have no regrets to what I did to her." She said cooly. Andrew and Morgan both looked at each other. "What was Lucy doing there anyways?" Rebecca asked.

"We asked for her help to find you." Morgan said. "We saw her as we went in the direction you and Vanessa ran. After fighting Cass and Sheila, Andy and I were too slow so she ran ahead and found you and pulled you off."

"I saved her life while you were being held back." Andrew said.

"Why?" Rebecca said. "She's going to keep bullying us again. She'll never stop."

"Well..." Andrew said. "When you were knocked out, Vanessa was pleading for me to help her, saying she was sorry, and if I saved her life she would never talk bad again. She sweared it and she wouldn't go to a teacher either."

"She's a liar." Rebecca said immediately. "She just wanted to save her own skin. I'll bet in an hour the headmaster himself will be here to escort me out."

"We're actually not sure where she is." Morgan stated. "Lucy told us to take you here and she would deal with Vanessa."

Rebecca couldn't understand it. Why was Lucy so eager to help Rebecca after everything that had happened between them this year? "What did she mean by dealing with her?" Rebecca asked. Both of her friends shrugged their shoulders.

As it turned out, Professor Fontaine, the headmaster, never appeared, nor did anyone else, to take Rebecca away. The next day, Vanessa was nowhere to be found in class and neither was Lucy. In Defense Against The Dark Arts, Cassandra and Sheila were trying to cover up their scars. Rebecca was pretty sure Cass had a broken nose.

After class, Professor Stetson had Rebecca stay after. She didn't speak to her until after everyone left the room.

"Explain to me what happened to you and Miss Bancroft." Stetson said.

Rebecca was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Stetson said. "I know you attacked her. Her friends had told me they got into a fight with Miss Wolfe and Mr. Lorette. Miss Bancroft was last seen being chased by you. And then this morning she and Miss Parkinson were both found in a corridor beaten up and bloody."

"You mean Lucy was in a fight?" Rebecca stumbled.

"That is what she said when she had woken up. Miss Bancroft has yet to recover, but regardless, I have evidence to suggest it was you."

Stetson gazed down to Rebecca's hands which still had scars on her knuckles. Rebecca moved them to fold behind her back and swallowed hard. She wondered if Stetson had any authority to do something even if there was no actual proof she had done something, but Rebecca was confused on how Lucy was hurt. 

"Until Miss Bancroft wakes up, there's nothing I can do to punish you, but I am starting to notice changes in your behavior since you have arrived back."

"Good observation." Rebecca said smartly.

Stetson bit her lip. "You need more training or you're doomed. I heard about the attack. Clearly you done a poor job at dueling Lestrange. Otherwise your godbrother might had lived."

Things started to become more tense now. Rebecca said, "Are you suggesting it was my fault?"

"Had you taken the time to properly learn how to cast nonverbal spells and how to really duel, he would still be here." Stetson said. "But due to your lack of giving a damn in my class, he wound up a puddle of blood on the ground of a subway station. And all you did was cry and shout. It's pathetic. Get out of my classroom."

Rebecca didn't say a word. She felt Stetson was trying to get under her skin. It didn't stop Rebecca from being mad. Hate coursed through her body, so she decided to leave the classroom before things got out of hand. She already had one close call in the last twenty-four hours and she wondered if it would last with Vanessa soon to be waking up.

Rebecca wanted to visit the hospital wing to see Lucy. She had so many questions. The biggest one was why did she choose to risk herself getting kicked out of school over Rebecca. Rebecca couldn't imagine what Lucy had to do to get herself bloodied up to pull it off. There were a number of spells that could cause lacerations and wounds. The fact that Lucy went through them for Rebecca was what baffled her the most. Rebecca proceeded for lunch to the great hall. She turned a corner and bumped into somebody.

"Will you watch where you're going?!" Rebecca exploded.

"Woah, woah. I'm sorry." A terrified Albus Potter said as he backed up.

Rebecca realized she was in the wrong. Besides, how could she be mad at him? "I'm so sorry, Al." She said with a sigh.

"Al? You're calling me Al now?" Albus asked.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." Rebecca muttered, feeling stupid. "I'm not even sure why I said that."

"Oh no. It's fine." Albus said. "I thought it was kinda cute- uh I mean, cool." He grinned.

"Really?" Rebecca asked with her head tilted.

"Er- I mean... Are you alright?" Albus asked, changing the subject. "You seem tense and anxious."

"I'm... I'm fine... It's nothing to worry about." Rebecca scratched her ear and she seen that Albus noticed her knuckles.

Albus didn't say a word. He just took it and examined it. Rebecca wanted to pull back, but he handled her hand so carefully, it felt like a blanket had wrapped them, but it was cold and Rebecca liked anything that was freezing.

"Rebecca..." Albus said, but couldn't get to the asking part. He was too worried to speak. Rebecca was beginning to feel terrible and weak. She looked up at him who was looking right into her eyes.

"Albus, I need help." Rebecca cried. "Please help me. You were the last person who I spoke to before I lost Blake. You spoke to me last before everything happened."

Don't worry Becca. I'm here for you. Always." He continued to hold onto her hand.

"You were going to tell me something before Delphi attacked, but you never finished. Please tell me what you wanted to say." Rebecca said.

Albus appeared uneasy, but Rebecca thought he looked strong. He was right here for her. He could had walked away and said he couldn't do anything for her. It was his will to stick to his words that Rebecca admired.

"Well... I wanted to..." Albus began.

"Yes?" Rebecca asked eagerly.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date." Albus followed through.

Rebecca felt a rush of excitement. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Albus must had been expecting a rejection. 

"I would like to as well." Rebecca said with a weak smile. Albus' face transitioned from worry to surprised and then to happy. He smiled back at her.

"Where do you want to go?" Rebecca asked him.

"Er. Well... I wasn't sure on that." Albus said. "There's not many places to go to at Ilvermorny. It's not like there is a Hogsmeade to visit."

Rebecca gave it a little more thought. "What about just a spot on the grounds? The snakewood tree? We don't have to do anything special."

"Uh yeah." Albus said. "Sounds good. Maybe we can eat dinner together in the great hall afterwards if things go well?"

"I like it." Rebecca said softly. "Well, see you this Saturday at three?"

"Perfect." Albus said now gaining his confidence.

Rebecca let go of Albus' hand which they had turned it into an actual hold and they exchanged goodbyes before Rebecca headed for the great hall.


	24. Chapter 24: The Confession

Rebecca couldn't wait for Saturday. She wanted to take things off of her mind and a date would do just that- or at least she hoped it would. Albus seemed pleased about it. Sometimes they exchanged looks at one another in their classes.

Rebecca told her friends the next day when she seen them at lunchtime in the common room. Morgan was trying to get Andrew to stop studying.

"Finals are coming up, Morgan. You should be studying too you know."

"But Andy, it's a nice day and you don't get many of them." Morgan pleaded.

"And you don't get many tries at finals. In fact you only get one." Andrew stated.

Rebecca walked over to them and sat down on the table. Morgan looked up and smiled at her. "Rebecca! You want to go outside and hang out? I'm trying to convince Andy to come but he's got his nose stuck in a book."

"Well hot weather isn't my thing." Rebecca said honestly.

Morgan sighed. "Well, let's just walk or something in the hallways. I'm bored."

"If you're bored then do studying." Andrew called out from behind his book.

Morgan stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Rebecca. "So you're looking better today."

"Thanks." Rebecca said with a hint of nervousness in her tone. The idea of the date was getting her excited. "I got asked out yesterday."

"Really?" Morgan asked in shock. "I mean, thought you weren't into that?"

"She can still be asked out and not be into it." Andrew said putting his book down to look up at Rebecca. "But you look like you said yes to the person so I guess the first question is who?"

"Oh, it's Albus Potter." Rebecca beamed. Neither of her friends had something to say right off the bat. Rebecca thought it might surprise them. She tried to break the awkward silence. "You know. The boy who-"

"We know him." Morgan finally said. "But why him and why did you accept ? Not that I'm disapproving. He just..."

"I thought you two had an argument at the beginning of the year and you two exchanged words at that party?" Andrew asked.

Rebecca started to feel like she made a bad decision. Not in terms of the date, but in terms of telling her friends. "You make him sound terrible."

"Sorry, Becks." Morgan said. "Hey. If he makes you happy, that's good enough for me."

"Agreed." Andrew said. "The world could use more love. It is the best medicine."

Rebecca smiled and Morgan said under her breath, "If only you could give me some of that medicine." She turned to speak out loud to Rebecca. "Did you hear about Vanessa? She's supposed to be waking up soon."

"Really? Should I be worried?" Rebecca asked.

"If you want to see your boyfriend this Saturday you should be." Morgan teased.

Rebecca shook her head. "Where's Lucy? Is she still in the hospital wing?"

"No, she got discharged last night." Andrew said. "Maybe you can find her and talk to her about what happened between her and Vanessa."

"Yeah, I'll go talk to her. Or I could just go up to the wing and see what she has to say." Rebecca suggested.

"Bad idea." Morgan said. "Stetson will probably be there. Why don't you go check the girl's dorm to see if she's there?"

"Oh yeah. You know sometimes it's hard to remember she's in the same house as me." Rebecca said and then she left Morgan who went back to prodding Andrew about going outside.

Rebecca found Lucy in her bed asleep, clearly not interested in going to her own classes.

"Hey, Lucy." Rebecca said stupidly. Lucy didn't move so Rebecca went closer to shake her. "Luce?" She said in a soft tone.

Lucy startled and rolled over to wake up and when she seen Rebecca she smiled. "I haven't heard you call me that since Hogwarts."

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked, ignoring the small talk.

Lucy sat up and said. "Oh I'm fine. Never better." Rebecca took a seat on the bed to level with Lucy and she noticed a long scar running down her left cheek. "That hasn't always been there." Rebecca pointed.

Lucy felt her cheek. "Oh yeah. Very recent. It took a lot of nerve for me to do this to myself. It's not the only one. Look at my arms."

She pulled up for sleeve and Rebecca's eyes widened. "Why would you do this?" She asked.

"To keep you from being kicked out." Lucy said. "You probably would had gone to prison for what you did to that girl, not that she didn't deserve what she got, mind you, but you, nor your sister, needs that happening to you."

"But why stick your neck out for me?" Rebecca pressed. "You could get the same thing."

"Because whether or not you believe it, I still care what happens to you." Lucy said sharply. "I still see you as a friend. It'll take more than a few fights between us to stop that."

Rebecca was speechless. She had a hard time believing Lucy, but Rebecca had to keep going with the questions. "How did you manage to stop Vanessa from saying I nearly killed her?"

"I already said the two of us had a fight." Lucy said.

"Do you think that will be enough to convince Professor Stetson?" Rebecca continued. "She thinks I done it regardless of what you said."

"Oh please. Stetson can eat a pile of dung." Lucy said. "The deputy headmistress is already involved with this fight. Stetson has no say in it."

"But what about Vanessa?" Rebecca continued.

"If you're so eager to know, then go up there." Lucy said irritably.

"You know if I go up there now they'll suspect me. I can't just walk in." Rebecca protested.

"No, you don't need to walk in there." Lucy said. She got out of her bed and walked over to Rebecca. "Come on. Let's go downstairs. I've got an idea with your friends."

"Okay..."Rebecca said. Lucy opened the dormitory door for Rebecca and followed her down the steps. "So what's the plan- ah!"

Rebecca felt a force from behind her and she fell down the stairs. She could had swore she heard a bone snap on the stone. And then the last thing she seen was the landing before total darkness.

Rebecca woken up staring at a tall ceiling. Light fell through tall windows both in front of her and behind. She no longer felt the cold stone steps, but warm and soft pillows. She was a patient in the hospital wing. It had to of been Lucy who pushed her. "That bitch." Rebecca mumbled to herself.

Across from her though was Vanessa. Rebecca got to sit up and look at her. Scars and black eyes, bruises and dried blood all scattered across her face. She stared straight up with her eyes closed, but her mouth open as though she had lost control of keeping it shut. Rebecca hoped that would change for Vanessa's sake. Anything else Vanessa would ever say against Rebecca would be her last.

There was a clang of doors that opened and the matron hurried over to Vanessa. Not far behind her were Professors Stetson and Steward.

"She showed signs of movement a few minutes ago as I brought in Miss Warren over here." The matron said.

Stetson turned to look at Rebecca. "What's she in here for?"

The matron also looked at Rebecca who was looking back at them. "She tripped down the stairs in her common room. Broken a leg."

"How unfortunate." Stetson said cooly. "But it will be convenient to find her once Miss Bancroft tells us who did it."

"Enough Neveah." Professor Steward said. "All we have is what Miss Parkinson said."

"Here she is." The matron said, now looking back to Vanessa. Both professors turned to her.

"M... Mo- mommy?" Vanessa mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked at the women standing around her.

"No, your mother is not here Vanessa." Professor Steward said softly. "You're in the hospital wing."

"What's happened?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa, we need to ask you a question. It's important so we can find out who did this to you." Stetson said.

Rebecca jumped as she heard the doors to the wing bang open. A familiar man walked in. Professor Steward turned to him. "Mr. Bancroft. I asked you-"

"I don't give a damn what you asked! Where's my daughter?" Mr. Bancroft demanded. He pushed through the professors and looked at his daughter. He looked as though he was on the verge of crying. "Nessy?"

"Dad?" Vanessa called out.

"Yes, Nessy. I'm here. Who did this to you? Who do I need to put in Alcatraz for this?"

Rebecca's heart began to beat fast. Was he serious about sending a 14-year old to a prison full of murderers? Then again, Rebecca had intended to kill Vanessa, but she was alive and Rebecca had to be safe.

"I know you are not suggesting such actions be taken, Bancroft." Steward said.

Vanessa mumbled something. Bancroft looked at her with concentration. Rebecca and everyone in the room waited and Vanessa said, "War... Warren."

Stetson and Bancroft turned to look at Rebecca. Bancroft marched over to Rebecca and got in her face. "You'll go for this! I'll personally hand you to Mathias myself you-"

"Silence!" Professor Steward shouted. She had her wand raised at Bancroft. "You will step away from my student now." 

To Rebecca's surprise, Stetson had even raised her own wand at Bancroft. He turned to face them and backed away. "You're just going to let this Brit get away with this? She attacked my daughter for Merlin's sake!"

"We have another student who has said that she and your daughter fought each other and evidence show it through your daughter's wand." Steward said. She pulled out Vanessa's wand from her robes and showed it to Mr. Bancroft. "The last spell to be cast is a spell that cuts opponents severely. We're unable to identify the spell incantation, but clearly the evidence upon the other student suggests that the spell used from this wand made contact with that student. The appearance of your daughter comes from physical fighting. The other student also has similar markings. Not as severe, but regardless, your daughter nearly killed a student just as much as the other student."

Mr. Bancroft was furious. "Where is this other student? I want justice, damn it!"

"Lucy Parkinson has been discharged from the hospital last night." The matron said. "Her wounds recovered well."

"Lucky for her, but my daughter looks like she is dead and if she does die on your watch, I'll cut every sprink and dragot from this school."

"Professor Steward, if I may." Stetson said. "Miss Warren here hasn't denied nor confirmed her involvement in this case. Why would Miss Bancroft say her name and even her friends had seen Warren running after Bancroft."

Mr. Bancroft turned to Professor Steward. "Well?"

Steward sighed then looked at Rebecca. "Miss Warren, did you attack or harm Miss Bancroft or Miss Parkinson?"

Rebecca hesitated for a moment. All eyes were on her. Steward had a concerning look. Stetson watched carefully. Mr. Bancroft looked as though he would explode.

"No. I have nothing to do with it." Rebecca said to them.

"You lying piece of-" 

"Enough!" The matron shouted. "This poor child doesn't need this. Clearly she needs to rest and I insist that you allow her to rest. I gave you a moment to talk to Miss Bancroft and now I need both of my patients to rest. Out! Out!"

Professor Steward said, "No worries. We have our evidence and I shall inform the Headmaster that both Parkinson and Bancroft will serve heavy punishments for their actions." She whisked an annoyed Stetson and a protesting Mr. Bancroft out of the hospital wing. Rebecca laid back in her bed and when the matron left, she smiled.


	25. Chapter 25: The Date

Rebecca was able to leave the hospital wing the next day. Vanessa was still in the bed, but she was able to sit up by the time Rebecca was better. Vanessa continued to swear it was Rebecca who had attacked her, but the decision by Professor Steward was final. Rebecca had no idea what her and Lucy's punishments would be, but it was thanks to Lucy that Rebecca got out of it.

The first thing Rebecca did was go back to the Wampus Common Room. Despite Lucy getting her out of trouble, Rebecca had to confront her about pushing her down the stairs. Rebecca went into the common room which was deserted because students were in class. Rebecca wasn't even sure what time it was or which class she should be in. She figured Lucy was still skipping and must had been in the girls dormitory. Rebecca climbed the stairs carefully. She didn't expect a second time, but who knew. However, Rebecca pushed open the door and didn't find Lucy on her bed.

Rebecca sighed and looked at the clock. Eleven-ten was the time. She was late for Defense Against The Dark Arts. Rebecca headed out the door of the dorm and hurried back down the steps. She didn't need to be late. Stetson already wanted Rebecca punished. She ran out of the common room and rushed down the hallways. It took about ten minutes to arrive. She nearly broke the hinges off the door coming in. Everyone turned their heads to look at her.

"Miss Warren, you're late." Stetson called from the front.

"Sorry." Rebecca said.

"'Sorry, ma'am.'" Stetson corrected her.

Rebecca had enough. "There's no need to call me 'ma'am', professor." She said sarcastically.

"Ten points from Wampus for being late and ten for your mouth." Stetson said irritably.

"I can't help I was late. I was in the hospital wing." Rebecca protested. "I also had to stop at the common room to... To get my things for class."

Stetson raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then where are your things because all I see is clenched fists. Are they invisible?'

Rebecca did in fact forget her things and now she felt stupid.

"Don't worry. I have them." Called Morgan. "I thought you might need them after you got out."

Rebecca started for the desk where Morgan was and sat down. Morgan didn't actually have Rebecca's things. She only had a spare notebook and quill to lend her.

"Thanks." Rebecca said. Professor Stetson seemed ill, but there was nothing she could do.

After class Rebecca asked her friends if she seen Lucy.

"Not long after we took you to the hospital wing from your fall, a couple of aurors led by Vanessa's father walked into the common room and arrested Lucy for attempted murder." Andrew said.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary." Morgan said. "Mr. Bancroft was shouting at her and making demands and promises. I got a bad feeling Lucy is gonna go to Alcatraz."

"I was there when Steward told him he couldn't do anything to her because it fell under the school." Rebecca said.

"But we're talking about the third most powerful wizard in MACUSA." Andrew stated.

"Why is he third?" Rebecca asked.

"Well he's third in line should the President and Vice President die, the Head Auror takes the position."

"But he doesn't get to oversee the cases, right?" Morgan asked.

"No, he can make arrests all he wants for any charge, even hold interrogations, but the Head of the Investigation Department handles the cases." Andrew continued. "Fortunately, there's a fair person in that position. Melanie Evans."

"Evans... That sounds familiar." Rebecca added. "I think she asked me questions about... Well, we spoke when I was at MACUSA. She took over Bancroft's interrogation on me."

"Yeah, so she's the only witch in power?" Morgan asked. Andrew nodded, "See. There should be less men. Less egos. Women get things done."

"I can't argue with that." Andrew said.

"So you think Lucy will get off with Evans overseeing it?" Rebecca asked.

"There's a good chance of it." Andrew said. "Evans might see it as Professor Steward does."

"Well that'll be good then." Rebecca said, though she felt about the same. Bancroft was determined to do whatever he could to make sure the attacker paid for it and Rebecca didn't want Lucy going to jail for what she did.

Lucy hadn't returned to school for the rest of the week and Vanessa was able to get out of her bed, but was taken out of school temporarily by her father. The rumor was that she was needed for the trial. The other rumor was that she was afraid of Rebecca.

Finally Saturday came and Rebecca was getting ready in front of the mirror. Her date was coming up in the afternoon with Albus. Rebecca had got up early to go down to the kitchens and prepared a few snacks with her new culinary arts in magic skills. She borrowed a basket she found in the kitchens and toted them back to the common room until it was time to go. She wanted the date to be fun and since it was a warm day, she decided to put on just a short sleeve purple shirt and a white skirt. She still wore her converses and kept her hair down. Both Morgan and Andrew seemed surprised in Rebecca's choice of clothing when they seen her coming down from the girl's dormitory carrying the basket.

"What's up?" She asked them.

"Since when did you wear that?" Morgan asked.

Rebecca grinned. "Just today. I don't normally, but back home I had to wear nice things when it came to parties and I had this stuff with me so yeah."

"It suits you in a weird way." Andrew said. Rebecca laughed and headed out the door. She was determined today to not let anything bother her. She thought about Blake, but she chose to think about what he would want from her. He would most certainly want her to be happy. That was what Rebecca focused on. She tried her best to push the laughter and the taunting of Delphi and what she did out of her mind. It was difficult. The green flash still blinded Rebecca consciously. Delphi's words rattled her skull. It was maddening. 

Rebecca soon found herself underneath the snakewood tree. She waited patiently for Albus. Rebecca wondered what he saw in her to want to go out with her. She was a terrible person. They've had many arguments over this year in particular. Maybe it was recent events like on the train ride to New York had struck something within him. She had fallen asleep on him. Perhaps it was mixed signs?

Rebecca spotted a boy heading in her direction. A minute later she recognized him as her date. Albus strolled over the grass and approached her. It was a little awkward at first. They both just stood there for a moment before Rebecca said, "Hey. I made these in case we got hungry." She showed him the basket.

He smiled and said, "That's cool. I, er... Sorry, but I didn't get you anything."

"This is just a date. Not Valentine's Day." Rebecca said with a laugh. "It's no big deal."

They sat down beside the tree. It was still awkward. There wasn't much to do at a tree but talk. Rebecca started to think the whole thing was a bad idea.

Albus finally broke the silence between them, "So, are classes going well?"

"They're okay." Rebecca said. "Would like to drop Professor Stetson's class."

"Yeah same." Albus said. "I think she's a terrible teacher."

"How are your classes?" Rebecca asked back.

"I think I'm failing all of them to be honest." Albus replied, now going for a slice of bread.

"You'll be fine. Don't stress it." Rebecca said. "My mum always said it's not about the grades, but it's about your efforts."

"I'm not putting in much effort." Albus grinned.

"Well then I guess you're doomed to fail at life." Rebecca laughed.

For a while they discussed classes and then the conversation transitioned to family. While it was Rebecca's least favorite topic tied with quidditch, she was intrigued to hear about how the Weasley name was once a name of nobodys until the last war.

In fact, only Ron and his siblings had recently made them famous. Albus was about to begin his father's side of the family, but Rebecca heard enough in Professor Bins class at Hogwarts to know about it and the story of The Chosen One had enough books on him to last a lifetime. There was even a series of seven books that claimed to know every detail of his journey, though Rebecca felt it was bogus.

They got off the topic about family and moved on to their hobbies. Albus usually just played with his siblings outside during the summer holidays. When Rebecca mentioned she liked to do art, Albus was intrigued.

"How good are you?" Albus asked.

"Well, I'm fairly good." Rebecca said. "Definitely not the best. That's probably my sister. Her artwork is masterful."

"I'd like to see some of yours." Albus said.

"Maybe you will." Rebecca said. She reached for more food in the basket, but realized it was empty. She was surprised by this as she made a bunch of things. She looked over to Albus who had the last and only apple. He realized what he had done.

"Oops." He said. "I take it you want this apple?"

"Yes, and if you don't hand it to me in the next three sec-"

Albus jumped up and ran. Rebecca got up to and chased him down. Albus doubled back to the snakewood tree and started to climb it. Rebecca stopped for moment to look up at him. "Bad move, Potter. I got you cornered."

"So what are you gonna do now, Warren?" Albus called from up top. "He teased a bite at the apple and Rebecca started up the tree herself. She climbed trees back home regularly. She made it to the spot where Albus was holding onto the trunk and sitting on a branch opposite her.

She reached for the apple, but Albus was able to jerk his hand back and said, "You have to bite it while it's in my hand."

"What?" Rebecca said. "Just give it to me or I'll push you out of this tree."

"You can have it, but you gotta get it with your mouth. Not your hand.' Albus said.

Rebecca sighed and carefully extended her head to the apple that Albus had stretched halfway between them. Rebecca went to bite on the apple, but she felt something that wasn't an apple.

"Ah!" Albus yelled. He dropped the apple and was holding his lips.

Rebecca was confused more than angry. "What just happened?"

"That didn't go as planned." Albus said.

"Wait, were you trying to lure me in to kiss me?" Rebecca asked.

"What? No. Maybe. I mean..." Albus couldn't make a confession, but Rebecca knew he was.

She looked down and the apple was no longer going to be food. "Well, you're not getting one until you bring me more apples."

They both hung out on the branches for a while. Albus was embarrassed by his attempt at being smooth. Rebecca told him not to worry about it but he still owed her an apple.

"I'll bring you a whole crate." Albus said. "I'll even throw in a few bananas and oranges. You like those?"

"You seem like you're trying to get more than just a kiss now." Rebecca teased.

"Noooo, I mean it. I feel terrible now." Albus said. Rebecca shushed him though. She heard people approached the tree. Two girls were talking.

"That doesn't make sense though." One of them said.

"Of course it does." The second voice said. "Honestly you're so dumb when it comes to Herbology."

"Do you think I want to get dirty with plants? Like, ew."

"But you did with-"

"Only because I had to. You can't say no in truth or dare. Leave it to Ness to dare something like that."

It registered with Rebecca who was talking. Cassandra and Sheila. They also came into view.

"I miss her. Do you know when she's supposed to come back?" Cassandra asked.

"Last I heard, they're putting that Parkinson girl on trial. But Ness says it's the wrong one. Her father thinks she's mistaken, probably lost her mind from the fight."

"But her mind is fine. We all know it was Warren." Cassandra said, her voice with concern.

"Yeah, but it's obvious she and Parkinson set her up. I think we should get back at her for it." Sheila stated.

"How?"

"Not sure yet, but we can talk more about that later. What's all this mess over here?"

Sheila picked up Rebecca's empty basket. She examined it and started to look around. Cassandra broke up the silence. "So why did you bring me over here?"

"Well..." Sheila tossed the basket to the side and turned back towards Cassandra. "I want you to know something... We've been friends for as long as I can remember... but I want that to be more."

Rebecca nearly gagged. She had to cover her mouth to stop any noise from coming out.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked stupidly.

Sheila sighed, "You're not making this any easier for me. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Albus and Rebecca exchanged looks of disgust. Two of the most horrible people in this school together?

"Oh... Well..." Cassandra stumbled. "I mean, I think I'd like that."

Sheila grinned and walked over to Cass. She put her hands on her waist and Rebecca thought they were going to kiss and so she closed her eyes. But she heard Cassandra go "Ow!" Rebecca opened her eyes to see Cass pinned against the tree by Sheila.

"Let me explain this to you very closely before we do this. Nobody is to know. Especially Vanessa. Also, I expect your family to keep their status. I know it's tipping for your parents to be kicked out of the Society and I refuse to date anyone who is lesser than me. Got it?"

"Yeah, of course. My parents are doing fine. They'll manage." Cassandra said quickly. She didn't seem comfortable.

"Good. And you will keep this a secret?" Sheila asked.

"Yes. Yes I will. Why would I tell Ness?" Cassandra asked.

"You know we're not supposed to have relationships like this in the SS. Both of our families will get kicked out and if you tell anyone I'll make your life miserable." Sheila warned Cassandra who looked scared. Sheila loosened her grip and smiled. "Now that that's out of the way..." She then kissed Cassandra and Rebecca got full blast of it. She nearly lost her footing. Albus reached for her hand to keep her balanced.

A few minutes later, the two girls left. Rebecca and Albus waited about ten more before they climbed down.

"That was disgusting." Rebecca said.

"Can't believe we just witnessed that." Albus responded.

They headed off toward the Great Hall hand-in-hand to eat dinner and finally ending their date. Albus never did get Rebecca anymore apples, but he did offer her a chocolate frog and it prompted her to only give him a peck on the cheek after he had walked her back to the Wampus Common Room.


	26. Chapter 26: Out of Control

Throughout the next few weeks, Rebecca ended up on many dates with Albus. Morgan teased her every chance she got. Isabelle thought it was weird Rebecca was dating one of her best friend's brother. Andrew seemed to think with exams coming soon, she needed to be focused on them more than her boyfriend. Rebecca responded with saying they were three months away.

Rebecca and Albus tried different things for a date. They would walk the halls, the paths of the large courtyard in the middle of the school, and even snuck inside the Astronomy Tower, but the view wasn't as astonishing with it being daytime. They kept finding themselves back at the snakewood tree. After three weeks since their first visit, Albus got the idea to use his wand to etch their initials into it. They didn't seem to be the only ones who had done it. Other couples had from years past, some with hearts around them. Albus did this and then Rebecca etched the date. Since neither of them could recall the exact date they started dating, they made February fourteenth the official date.

Rebecca had just said goodbye to Albus after their date when she walked into the common room. Over by the fireplace, Rebecca seen Andrew kneeled over someone. As Rebecca approached them, she seen it was Morgan.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked in horror.

"She was trying to ask me something, but she couldn't get it to come out, then she started sweating really badly. I told her to sit down, but she wouldn't listen. Her last words before she passed out was she had been meaning to tell me something."

Rebecca had a feeling that, given it was Valentine's Day today, she was going to ask Andrew out.

"Huh, that's strange. You couldn't tell what she was going to tell you?" Rebecca asked.

Andrew was in deep thought. "You know. I think it's pretty obvious. She's worried about passing this year. She needs me to help her but she's too embarrassed to ask."

Rebecca wanted to face palm herself. How could he be so oblivious that she liked him and he was supposed to be a genius at reading faces?

"What do you think?" Andrew asked. 

"Oh, I have no idea." Rebecca said, pretending to sound just as gullible as him. "How long has she been like this?"

"Just a few minutes." Andrew said. He turned his attention towards her. "You got smeared lipstick by the way."

Rebecca took her sleeve and started wiping. "Oops. Must've happened just now."

"You were making out with Albus, weren't you?" Andrew asked.

"... Maybe..." Rebecca said. "You should seriously try dating. You ever had a girlfriend?"

"No." Andrew replied. "I never cared about that too much. Besides, there isn't anyone here who'd date me."

"Aw, cone on. You can't think of one girl?" Rebecca asked.

Andrew thought for a moment. "You know, I've never really gave it much thought. I just want to be successful in my education."

"Well, let's get her off the floor." Rebecca said. She found it hard to believe Andrew never had a crush. No matter. She respected him for his choice. She wasn't sure if Morgan could though.

It took some time, but Morgan had awakened. She claimed she couldn't remember what she wanted to ask Andrew until he suggested it was about exams. Morgan agreed and, to her regret, had asked for a study session every week. When Morgan asked Rebecca to join she declined with an excuse to practice for the next quodpot match.

That match was fast approaching too. Their next game would be against Thunderbird. Their team was usually the best all around team year in and year out according to Wampus Captain Ivy Jones. She had spent all winter break revising their practice schedule. Rebecca had been skipping practices. She only joined the team just to get back at Vanessa. There was no need to continue playing. Rebecca wanted off the team when Ivy came to her. Ivy, however, continued to talk Rebecca into coming back.

"You're one of our best. If you quit now, we may lose again." Ivy said to her in the hallway after Transfiguration.

"You done fine without me." Rebecca said.

"Did you forget you kept us in the game last time? Or that you scored us a point? What about those blocks? Rebecca, you're essential to the team at this point."

"Look, Ivy." Rebecca said as she stopped in the hallway. Ivy stopped right with her. "I hate sports. I don't need it in my life. It's-"

"Oh, enough with that pity story about your father already!" Said an irritated voice from behind them. It was Regan Ward, another player for Wampus that Rebecca was close with, and she was thrown off by her outburst of anger. "This isn't about you. It's not about Ivy, or me, or anyone specifically on the team. It's about the whole team. It's about being there for each other. I was there for you when you dealt with Vanessa on gameday. We were all there for you to show you how to play so you could accomplish your goals. Now why don't you help us accomplish ours?"

"Regan, that was too much." Ivy said.

"Fine." Rebecca said. "Fine. I'll stay on the team." She felt defeated. Regan made a valid point, but it hurt her. Rebecca didn't expect a long term commitment, but she had no choice. Should she had abandoned her team, then she would be no better than Vanessa.

The Wampus team prepared for their next game, which was in five minutes. Ivy appeared to be stressed out. She attempted to make a speech, but couldn't find the words. She just said, "Let's do this!" And led her team to the gate. They all kicked off and flew up into the air. Rebecca had no idea if she was really going to perform her best today. She said she would stay on the team, but she had enough injuries this year so she planned to not make any drastic moves that might get her hurt.

The roar of the Thunderbird house echoed across the stadium. It was louder than what Horned-Serpent or Wampus received in their game. Rebecca noticed Albus was in the crowd along with Morgan and Andrew. Albus was a Thunderbird himself, but he showed no allegiance to them today. He was in full support of Wampus and "The Star Player!" as he called Rebecca.

The game began with Wampus getting the quod first. Ivy started and took off down the middle of the pitch. Rebecca was by her side, blocking. A Thunderbird player swooped in to try to stop Ivy. Rebecca charged at him, but Rebecca's broom did not go in the direction she wanted it to. Instead of going to the left, it spiraled to the right. Rebecca managed to regain control, but it was too late. Ivy was drenched in goo before she knew it. The first drive and they lost their captain.

Rebecca looked down at her broom. Something was off with it.

"Come on, Becks." Regan called out.

"My broom is off." Rebecca called back. Regan looked confused, but said, "We have to keep playing. Let's go." Rebecca followed Regan to line up for Thunderbird's drive.

The game resumed and Rebecca zipped after the Thunderbird player in possession of the quod. She flew past the first blocker. The quod holder was close to the stands and this gave Rebecca only a few options to attack. She came from behind where no blockers were and attempted to chase him down. Rebecca just remembered how stupid the idea was because all school brooms were equal. She would never catch up to him, but she noticed he was pulling away faster than her and it made no sense. She felt her broom slowing down.

"Come on!" She shouted at the handle. But then it stopped and pointed up and at full speed, Rebecca was going for the clouds. She had lost all control of her broom. There was no stopping it. She didn't know what to at this point. She thought about jumping off. What if she flew into outer space? Would she rather die by loss of air or a quick death of hitting solid ground?

She went straight through a cloud. It wasn't a soft feeling. In fact, once she got through it, she was drenched in water, but that was when she regained control of her broom. She looked around. The blue sky cascaded the top of the clouds. It looked beautiful. She had to fly back down though before the broom decided to keep going up.

She darted back through the cloud, she felt the water hit her face and it was quite refreshing. She could see the stadium like a little seed. She dashed back down, but she didn't want to go too fast, but it happened again once she got to the top of the towers of the stadium. The broom zigged and zagged in every possible direction.

Rebecca was getting angry with her broom and for the fact that nobody was helping her. She looked around at the stands nearby and she saw someone holding out their wands at her. Two students.

Rebecca fought her broom and tried to aim it in their direction. Sheila and Cassandra were laughing at her until they realized they seen Rebecca had noticed them. They lowered their wands and Rebecca thought it was their biggest mistake. 

She got her broom under control and went full speed at the girls. Rebecca crashed her broom into the stands and found Sheila first. Rebecca started to throw punches. It wasn't long before there were professors on the scene. The game was stopped momentarily as Professor Steward, who was the referee, went over to help break it up.

Rebecca was pulled off of Sheila. Cassandra had ran away. Professors Stetson, Scamander, and Codmen all were there to get things under control. They had been instructed by Professor Steward to take Rebecca and Sheila to the Headmaster.


	27. Chapter 27: Professor Fontaine

The halls were completely empty, but with the amount of chatter between Professors Stetson, Scamander, and Codmen, plus the bickering Rebecca and Sheila were doing at each other, it sounded like a riot was taking place.

"She took control of my broom!" Rebecca shouted.

"I done no such thing! She's out of control and dangerous!" Sheila barked.

"I find it hard to believe a student like Miss Waldgrave would do such a thing." Professor Codmen said.

"Oh bugger off." Professor Scamander said. "I saw it happen. I was on my way over to her and Miss Caspian just before Rebecca went after them."

"Playing favorites, Rolf?" Professor Stetson asked.

"I know what I saw, Neveah." Scamander said.

"Seriously, Rolf. Miss Warren put both of their lives in danger." Codmen said.

"You're only backing them up because you're afraid of MACUSA." Scamander said.

"And for all we know, you could be backing up Miss Warren because she's a Brit like you." Stetson said. "Now everyone shut up. That's enough out of both of you as well." She said to Rebecca and Sheila.

They arrived at the Headmaster's office. There was nothing special about it. Everyone knew it was just off to the side of the Great Hall. Professor Stetson knocked. She waited a moment and then there was a clicking sound from behind the door. It stopped and then Stetson opened the door to a very large room. She stepped aside and said, "In you go." Rebecca went in along with Sheila. As soon as they were in, the door closed behind them. None of the teachers came in.

Rebecca would had loved nothing more than to start wailing on Sheila again. The girl had an eye swelling already. Rebecca looked over at her and Sheila looked mad, but there was a hint of isolation in her expression. Sheila wasn't used to being alone. She seemed out of the ordinary. Rebecca figured Vanessa and Cassandra were both the same.

"Girls." Came a soft voice from the room. "Come in and have a seat." Rebecca and Sheila both looked at a very large desk on the other side of the room. They both hesitated, but they had no choice. Rebecca went first and Sheila followed.

Professor Fontaine sat the oversized desk facing them. "Ah, I was wondering if Professor Stetson would ever send you to me, Miss Warren. You're becoming a topic all on its own in the teacher's lounge."

"What?" Rebecca asked, but Professor Fontaine ignored her. He turned his attention to Sheila.

"Miss Waldgrave. First time you have been here since second year when you fought with Miss Black." Sheila said nothing. "Please, sit down and explain why you were brought here today."

The girls took a seat. Rebecca didn't understand why he wasn't informed by the professors what had happened. There was no doubt Sheila would lie and sure enough, Sheila was the first to start talking.

"Rebecca tried to kill me, professor. She took her broom and turned it to me and tried to hit me with it. That's how I got this." She pointed to her eye.

"You got that because I punched you." Rebecca remarked. Professor Fontaine didn't move a single muscle or wrinkle on his body. Instead, he asked, "Why?"

Rebecca felt completely uncomfortable telling a professor the story. She never told a teacher about her fights. Not even the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, could get her to speak. But this was different. Professor Fontaine knew nothing other than they were in trouble. Not only would he determine what punishment would come, but what was the truth and quite frankly, what even happened.

"Rebecca, you may choose to not say anything, but if you allow Sheila to speak for you, then I'm afraid I can only judge what she has said."

Rebecca sighed and then started to explain how her broom had lost control. She told everything from the ascend up into the clouds and then her part of when she intentionally crashed into Sheila and Cassandra.

"I never took control of her broom!" Sheila defended herself. "I don't even know how to." 

"Hm..." Fontaine said. "I seem to recall in the third year charms class curriculum that students were taught the spell for it. Not specifically controlling brooms, but objects in general which applies to brooms."

"Oh, well... I must had missed that class. I don't do well in charms anyway. Everyone knows Rebecca is the best in charms. Maybe she did it to herself."

"You're lying!" Rebecca said. "You were laughing with your wand pointed out. You had Cass helping because you needed a powerful charm."

"Professor, you can't let her get off this time." Sheila said, ignoring Rebecca. "She already put Vanessa in the hospital and let someone else take the blame."

"I'm only concerned with the current event." Professor Fontaine said. "And I have a final verdict. Both of you, as well as Miss Caspian, will lose your privileges of being on your respective house teams. Both of you endangered other people with your actions. And that ban will be for the remainder of this year, as well as next."

"But..." Sheila started.

"Dismissed." Professor Fontaine said. Rebecca could had done a backflip. The punishment she was receiving was more like an award. But she didn't show any sign of happiness so she wouldn't get anything else. Sheila on the other hand was begging the Headmaster to unban her. Rebecca decided to leave quickly. The more distance she put between her and Sheila, the better.

Rebecca explained the meeting with Morgan and Andrew. Morgan laughed at the thought of Vanessa no longer having her teammates. Andrew was more concerned with any payback.

"I'll be fine." Rebecca assured him. "But I don't understand why he asked us and not the professors. He didn't even know why we were there."

"It's a trust tactic." Morgan said. "Professor Fontaine is very good at picking up liars. One year I got sent there and I got punished when he caught me lying."

"Ivy and the team will be upset." Rebecca said thoughtfully. "I won't be on the team any longer. At least now I got a valid reason to not be on it, as if my own personal feelings weren't enough."

"We lost the match." Morgan said. "Ten to two. I heard she was in the showers crying. I think she's taking the loss as a complete failure on her part."

"At least now there's more time to study." Andrew said.

"I think I'm going to go find Isabelle." Rebecca said as she stood up from the desk.

"What for?" Morgan asked.

"I want to go tell her what happened at the match. I'm sure she was there and saw everything. She's probably worried about me."

"Gotcha." Morgan said.

Rebecca said bye and walked out of the common room. She headed for the great hall. The hallways were now crowded with people, mostly Thunderbird students celebrating their win. They didn't rub it in, but they wanted everyone to know they were victorious.

As she stepped into the Great Hall, Rebecca scanned the tables for her sister. It wasn't difficult to find her. She usually sat in the same spot with her friends. Rebecca started going over to her, but she felt an arm wrap around her. Rebecca struggled to break free. It must had been Sheila. Rebecca turned and swung. Her hand was stopped by none other than Lucy.

"Blimey. I was hoping for a thank you." She said with her eyes wide opened.

"Sorry." Rebecca said when she realized it. "You're back!" She said in a surprise.

"Yes, I am." Lucy said slowly. "And so is Vanessa. We both just got back from MACUSA."

"Brilliant." Rebecca said. "What happened?"

"Oh, just a bunch of law and politics. Mostly politics. The case got thrown out quickly, but her father tried to do everything he could to change it, so we kept having new trials everyday."

"Wow. So you're fine?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm fine. Can't say the same for Vanessa. She nearly went to a mental institute because she continued to accuse you of trying to kill her, but her father insisted it was me. I suppose pushing you down those stairs worked after all."

"I'm still mad at you for that." Rebecca said as she crossed her arms.

"You should be thanking me. You might be in jail right now." Lucy said. "So what are you about to do?"

"Well, long story short, I lost control of my broom during the quodpot match. Sheila and Cassandra tried to crash and kill me. I flew my broom into them and the three of us fought, then we got kicked off our teams. I was going to go tell Isabelle what had happened."

"Merlin, you mean I just put my neck out for you and you're still trying to get thrown out?" Lucy asked irritably.

"I never asked you to anyway." Rebecca snapped.

"You're so ungrateful!" Lucy said loudly. "I guess that's the trait of a spoiled rich kid."

Lucy started to walk away, then stopped. "If you actually gave a damn about your sister, you wouldn't keep putting her through this." Lucy left Rebecca to her thoughts.

Rebecca turned around to look at Isabelle. She looked focused on her drawings. Her friends were gathered beside her talking excitedly, but she didn't join in as she normally would. She was sad. Rebecca thought about not going over to her. She felt ashamed. Lucy made a point. Lately, she had been fighting for herself. She promised Isabelle she wouldn't change. Rebecca was not herself anymore. She had become more violent. She didn't know any limits. She couldn't face Isabelle and tell her she hurt someone just because she wanted to. Rebecca walked out of the Great Hall.

But she stopped at the exit. She had just thought of something. Not being up front and being there for Isabelle was a terrible idea. Rebecca needed to do this. She turned on her heel and went towards her sister. She approached her and Isabelle had not looked up yet. She was still drawing. Rebecca examined it. The drawing resembled a person on a broom flying around A goalpost and the crowd cheering. Rebecca knew the person on the broom was supposed to be her, but there was no way that resembled her based on her actions.

She put a hand on Isabelle's shoulder and said, "Hey, Issy." As brightly as she could.

Isabelle looked up quickly and said, "Becca! You're okay." She wrapped her sister into a hug.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Rebecca said.

"But what happened?" Isabelle asked. "You hurt someone and you didn't help your team."

"I know. I lost control of my broom." Rebecca said.

"But you still hurt someone after you crashed. Why?"

Rebecca sighed and said, "They tried to hurt me. They wanted to make me fall off my broom. They're bullies."

"But I think you went too far. And I heard rumors you hurt another girl. That Vanessa Bancroft. You put her in the hospital wing."

"Issy, everything I do is to protect you. I had good reasons for having to hurt people."

Isabelle looked upset and she was choking on her words. "So you did do it? I don't get why you have to hurt someone that bad. That's not protecting. That's just being mean."

Rebecca allowed Isabelle to continue talking. She had every right to be mad at her, but Rebecca didn't regret what she had done to Vanessa.

"Promise me you'll stop fighting." Isabelle asked.

"I can't make that promise." Rebecca said.

"Do it." Isabelle demanded.

"Issy, things are not that simple." Rebecca explained. "If someone attacks me or you I have to protect us."

"Then don't fight anymore unless you have to." Isabelle said.

"I can promise that." Rebecca said.

Isabelle returned back her drawing. A few moments later, she handed the drawing to Rebecca. "This is for you to remember not to do it again."

Rebecca took the drawing and examined it closer. The drawing was animated and the happy broom player now dived straight at the cheering fans who scattered. Left in the middle was a blonde girl crying.


	28. Chapter 28: The Forest Again

Rebecca tried her best to keep to her promise. She figured it would be difficult to do now that Vanessa was back in classes, but Rebecca noticed that Vanessa was avoiding her. Her scars had hardly healed and she had tried to cover them up with makeup. She looked in a completely different state. Her posture no longer was straight. She looked tired and weak, but she never came close as to making a joke when Rebecca was nearby. Vanessa avoided eye contact. Sheila and Cassandra both seemed lost on how to cope with their friend's new attitude.

For the rest of the term, Rebecca avoided any trouble. She had no issues from anybody. She managed to get back on track of her classwork thanks to Andrew. Even Morgan joined in on study sessions. Rebecca also found more time to spend with her sister to try to make up for everything she had done. Although there was little time to hang out with Albus. He had decided to take up study time with Scorpius and Rose since Rose was like a female version of Andrew in terms of intellect. Rebecca made Albus promise that they would hang out after their final exam. They decided this time they would venture to a small clearing just on the edge of the forest. It was only covered by a few bushes and the castle was in plain view. Rebecca discovered it while flying in quodpot practice before she got suspended from the team.

Rebecca's first exam of the day was in Transfiguration. Professor Farnsworth made a very difficult examination that involved transfiguring hedgehogs into pincushions and switching spells. Andrew sailed through this. He had a very well made pincushion where his hedgehog once laid and his ability to switch his glasses for Professor Farnsworth's was remarkable. Morgan, however, could only make her hedgehog transform into a shabby beanbag and she switched a table leg for a bird cage. Rebecca made a pincushion, but without the pins. She was successful in switching her quill for someone else's. Professor Farnsworth gave her a passing grade but didn't seem impressed.

Rebecca's Charms class was summoning charms. A simple accio incantation to pull a chair towards her was all the class needed to do to pass. However, Professor Codmen wanted to see Rebecca cast it nonverbally. She had done it well and passed with flying colors.

Herbology was about some plants that which Rebecca only paid as much attention as she needed to in order to pass. She and Morgan squeaked by. Andrew, of course, passed with ease, however he gave credit to his traditions back home of growing foods to eat rather than the intelligence he had picked up at school. 

There was no exam for Culinary Arts In Magic. Instead, Professor Aires had made cakes for everyone. This was a lot of fun because Rebecca and Albus tried to stuff each other's face with chocolate cake.

In Magizoology, Professor Scamander had them write one roll of parchment about how to care for any beast they covered in the year. Rebecca thought hard about this one and decided on the bowtruckle which she thought were cute.

Potions was simple. Brew any potion of choice from the list on the board. Rebecca chose what she thought was the easiest one, however, Professor Wetherfell noted it was the toughest of the three afterwards and applauded Rebecca for trying it despite failing to make the potion. He passed her.

The two boring exams were No-Maj Studies and US History of Magic, which were typical multiple choice tests. As for Defense Against The Dark Arts, Professor Stetson had them all practice intensively on the shield charm, Protego, as well as a variety of defensive spells. She threatened to take points off the final for every verbal spell cast. Rebecca did not say a single one and Professor Stetson seemed a little impressed. She passed with an Exceeds Expectations mark.

Finally, the exams were over. Rebecca headed onto the grass to wait for Albus. They agreed to meet at the Snakewood tree first. She arrived to wait on him only to be scared by a loud thud as he had dropped down from a branch above. He wrapped Rebecca into a hug from behind. "Finally, I have you all to myself." He said.

Rebecca turned around to kiss him. "Come on. Let's go to that spot." And she pulled him along by the hand. He followed without any hesitation.

Once they found themselves in the small clearing, Rebecca was amazed at how well hidden it was. Her mind was spinning with ideas of things they could do here that wasn't allowed in the castle.

"So." Albus said. "You got me out here. Now what?"

Rebecca turned to face Albus. She had no idea what to do, or rather, what to act on. This would be the last time they would see each other for at least til start of their fifth year, assuming they would still be in America by then.

"Well, you must have some ideas." Rebecca said hopefully.

"Other than kissing you?" Albus asked. "Right now that's about it."

"That's good enough." Rebecca accepted. Without another word, Rebecca went over to him and they locked lips. It lasted for a good five minutes before they heard the bushes nearby rustling. The broke apart and looked at it with their hands on their wand inside their pockets.

Out of the bushes, Isabelle appeared. Rebecca was relieved it wasn't another hidebehind, but was embarrassed that Isabelle was here.

"Issy? What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked quickly. Albus was scratching his head. It seemed he too was feeling a little hot under the collar.

"I saw you walk over here." Isabelle said curiously. "And I wanted to know what you two were doing."

"Eh, nothing at all." Rebecca said.

"Are you just exploring?" Isabelle asked. "I thought we weren't allowed over here?"

"We can still see the school." Rebecca said. "Issy, are you finished with your exams?"

"Oh yes." Isabelle said, thinking this was a perfect time for a conversation. "I passed everything. It was difficult to get through Defense Against The Dark Arts. I really don't like Professor Stetson."

"You're not by yourself." Albus said.

"So if you're not doing anything, let's do something then." Isabelle said.

"Um..." Rebecca started. But Isabelle ran over and slapped her arm and said, "TAG! You're it!" And took off into the woods. The problem was, was that she went the wrong way.

"Oh no." Rebecca said. "Issy, come back!" She took off after her. Albus followed.

She wasn't sure how far they went, but Rebecca knew the deeper they went, the worse it would be.

"ISSY!" Rebecca shouted out in a commanding voice. "Come back here!" She could see her sister laughing as they kept going, but she tripped over on something. Rebecca wasn't sure what. Next thing she knew, she had tripped as well. And so did Albus.

Rebecca stood up and looked behind her. There was hardly a thing in sight that could had tripped all three of them.

"AH!"

Rebecca jerked her head back towards Isabelle, but she wasn't alone. Clutching her and staring down Rebecca was Delphi.


	29. Chapter 29: The End of The Road

Rebecca stared right back at Delphi. She already drew her wand out at her. Albus also had his out. Delphi had hers pointed at Isabelle's neck as though it was a knife and upon further looking, Rebecca did see something sharp in her hand with the wand.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Delphi said. "Three of the four most wanted children in the world all right here. Hello there."

"Let go of my sister." Rebecca demanded.

"You're not in a position to make demands." Delphi said. "You're going to come with me. All three of you, or your sister dies."

Rebecca called her bluff, "You would have already killed us if you didn't need us."

Delphi laughed. "You're a smart girl. But I really only need you and your sister." She turned her head towards Albus. "Hello, Al. It's been awhile."

"Delphi, please let Isabelle go." Albus said.

Isabelle was in tears, but she never made an attempt to break free, which Rebecca was thankful for as she could get injured by the knife.

"I think not. You see, this time, I no longer need you to bring back my father. In fact, I don't need him. Mathias wants the Warren daughters, specifically this one in my hands. He tasked me to track them down and capturing or killing you and Scorpius would be a bonus for me. I can do whatever I want with you two."

Albus didn't flinch at these words. Rebecca, however, had questions.

"Why does he want my sister?" Rebecca asked. She was running out of patience. She wanted to strike Delphi right now.

"You can ask him yourself when you see him." Delphi said. "I'll say this though. After all the trouble we have gone through, especially me, to capture her, the bitch better be worth it." 

"How dare you talk about my sister like that!" Rebecca shouted.

Isabelle was beginning to sob. "Please let me go. Let me go!"

Delphi grinned. "I think I hit s nerve. You're very easy to get to, Rebecca."

"If you don't let go of my sister, there will be consequences." Rebecca said angrily.

"What will you do?" Delphi asked. "The last time we met, you were tortured and your godbrother ended up dead. Poor Blake. Lying on the cold, hard, floor of a train station. You in tears while the aurors gawked at his body."

Rebecca didn't say a word, but she thought of a spell quickly. Delphi didn't see it coming. Her wand flew out of her hand. She was surprised by this and stepped back. The knife, still in her hand, slipped away from Isabelle's neck momentarily and Rebecca and Albus both cast another spell at Delphi to make her break free of her grasp on Isabelle.

"No!" Delphi shouted. She looked around frantically for her wand. Rebecca and Albus both pointed their wands at her, but she took off down, deeper into the forest.

"Stay is Issy!" Rebecca said to Albus, and she rand down, after her.

Rebecca kept on her trail. Delphi might try to escape if she got out of the vicinity of the school. Rebecca assumed there was an aparation ban on the school grounds of Ilvermorny much like Hogwarts, but really Delphi had no way to aparate anyways. She had no wand. She was defenseless and could only run.

They came to a clearing, which had a creek running nearby. Delphi turned around quickly and charged at Rebecca with her knife. Rebecca had almost forgotten about it. Rebecca did the first spell that came to her mind.

"Crucio!"

Delphi dropped to her knees and let out a terrible scream. Rebecca could feel the terror that Delphi was facing. She stopped the curse immediately. Delphi did not get back up but she crawled over to a rock and propped herself to sit against it. Rebecca still had her wand pointing at her. 

Delphi looked up at her while breathing heavily. "You're going to finish me?"

"You killed my godbrother and tried to kill my sister." Rebecca spat.

"You haven't got the stomach to do it." Delphi said.

"Watch me."

Rebecca focused all of her anger and felt a rush of certainty.

"I'm watch-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light filled the clearing and when it died out, so had the life of Delphi Lestrange. Her eyes and mouth were set in a look of shock, but they were showing no signs up life. Delphi was dead.

Rebecca stood there. She didn't know what to think. She had just taken a life. She murdered. She had the choice of taking Delphi in for prison, but instead she chose to kill her in cold blood.

Rebecca took a minute to realize she needed to get out of here. She turned without looking back at the body of the blue and blonde haired witch and proceeded back up to the location of Albus and Isabelle. She wasn't entirely sure if it was the right direction, but she felt it was.

The whole time going back up, she felt something. Was it closure? But she didn't feel like Blake was avenged. He never believed in killing, so she had done something he wouldn't had wanted her to do.

Perhaps it was reassurance, because she felt her murder was justified? At least now Delphi would never try to kill or harm anyone again. There was one less murderer in the world.

But then she figured, that in fact, there were the same number because she became one.

"No. No. Only needed to do this once." Rebecca said to herself. "I did it to protect Issy."

But it occurred to her that she couldn't say a word to Isabelle or anyone about it. The trouble she could be in. It would be best left for people to guess at what happened to Delphi. Rebecca and Isabelle could be sent to Mathias.

She was just about to ask herself why did Mathias want them so badly, but she found Albus and Isabelle. They both ran over to her. Isabelle hugged Rebecca tight. Albus asked, What happened?"

"I lost her." Rebecca said. "She got away. I don't know where she is."

"She's not coming back, is she?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't think so. She doesn't have a wand." Rebecca said.

"Let's get back to the castle. We need to tell someone she was here." Albus said.

Rebecca looked back at the way she came. For the first time, she felt a hint of regret.


	30. Chapter 30: No Turning Back

Rebecca, Albus, and Isabelle went to the Headmaster's office. Rebecca suggested this because she didn't trust any other professor to take her seriously. Perhaps Professor Scamander, but he didn't have much authority here to do anything.

Rebecca led them to the office, found it, and Rebecca did the exact same knock Professor Stetson had done before. Whether or not it would work, Rebecca wasn't sure, but she heard a click behind it and she pushed it open.

Professor Fontaine sat his desk. He seemed surprised to see them.

"Well, hello there Miss Warren, Miss Warren, and Mr. Potter." He said humorously. "What brings you here today? Not to complain about an unfair exam are you?"

"No, sir." Albus said. Rebecca decided to let him do the talking. "We were attacked by the forest."

"Attacked you say?" Professor Fontaine raised an eyebrow. "By whom?"

"It was Delphi Lestrange." Albus said. "She took Isabelle here and put a knife to her neck and then we disarmed her and Rebecca chased her through the forest, but Delphi escaped."

"Ah, I see. Well, Mr. Potter, it just so happens that one of the pukwudgies had found a body that seems to be Lestrange."

Rebecca's heart began to beat fast. They already found her? Rebecca wondered what could have happened if they lingered around any longer.

"Body?" Albus asked. "So she's dead?"

"They found her body laying against a rock I believe. MACUSA officials are on their way to examine the body as we speak." Professor Fontaine said.

"What are they going to do?" Rebecca asked.

"They'll try to identify the body and determine the cause of death." Professor Fontaine said. "If you ask me, if it is Lestrange, good riddance."

"So that Delphi woman is dead?" Isabelle squeaked.

"Yes, it would seem." Professor Fontaine said. "Do not worry. I won't tell MACUSA you were there because that could mean expulsion for you, Miss Warren."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked quickly.

"With all the trouble you have been in this year, the last thing that you need is to be accused of murder." Professor Fontaine said. "But I ask you all not to mention it to anyone either."

They all nodded and Professor Fontaine dismissed them. Rebecca and Albus both looked at one another, Albus in shock, Rebecca pretending to be.

"I can't believe she's dead." Albus said. "I mean... Wow..."

"I know." Rebecca agreed. "Well, I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit. See you at the feast tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." He kissed her on the cheek and they separated down different paths.

"Come on, Issy. I'll walk you back to your common room." Rebecca said and they left.

Isabelle was quiet, which was unusual for her. She was still afraid. Rebecca knew it would take some time for her to regain her normal self, or as normal as she could be. Rebecca thought for a moment back in the forest that Isabelle was... Well, Rebecca had to do something to make sure it didn't happen.

"Are you ready to go back to see Kate?" Rebecca asked her.

"I guess." Isabelle said.

"I know she'll be happy to see us again, especially you." Rebecca said.

"What do you think happened to Delphi?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know." Rebecca said, trying to sound casual. "Maybe a hidebehind got her?"

"Maybe." Isabelle said.

They arrived at the Pukwudgie common room. Rebecca said goodbye and headed for her own common room. She entered and didn't bother to say hello to anyone. Not even Morgan and Andrew who were sitting by the fireplace.

She crawled into her bed and laid still. Her thoughts were racing about what she had done. It was not until she heard Morgan come into the room that she shut her eyes, so when Morgan looked at her, she would think she was asleep. Rebecca could hear Morgan getting ready for bed herself, which made Rebecca realize she must had been laying down for four hours. She kept replaying the murder in her head and all of the lies she had told since. Rebecca, now forced to keep her eyes closed, fell asleep soon.

The next two days were the last to be spent at Ilvermorny. During the farewell banquet, Rebecca sat with Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. Isabelle joined her best friends, Hugo and Lily. Hugo was teaching them how to tie a variety of knots with his wand that he had learned from Rose. Morgan and Andrew sat nearby.

That evening, everyone was more interested in the latest edition of The New York Ghost than the fact that Thunderbird had won the house cup.

Rebecca had a chance to read it at the banquet.

 **BODY FOUND AT ILVERMORNY, DELPHI LESTRANGE DEAD**

 _In what has many aurors at MACUSA confused, a body has turned up on the outskirts of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Friday evening. The body has been identified as Delphini Lestrange, a British witch who had been wrongly imprisoned by the British Ministry of Magic while under the head of Hermione Granger, for being the daughter of the notorious Lord Voldemort._

 _Lestrange was found by a school pukwudgie propped against a rock inside the Mount Greylock Forest. MACUSA reports the death to be by the killing curse. The only evidence found in the area was a knife and Lestrange's wand was discovered close to the school grounds.  
Lestrange had been released from Azkaban prison by current Minister, Mathias Burgess, who had found foul play in her arrest before he took office._

 _It is unclear who had murdered Lestrange, but MACUSA appears to be uncertain on what to do.  
Head Auror, Sawyer Bancroft, looks to do a full investigation, whereas Head of The Investigation Department, Melanie Evans, stated that the case will likely go cold as there is no more evidence to be found._

 _President Quahog stated that though it was tragic for a murder to happen near the school, it does not seem as though Lestrange was up to any good as she has already been accused of manu things, such as being the murderer of British suspect, Blake Deese, as well as the Daughter of Lord Voldemort._

 _Professor Agilbert Fontaine, the Headmaster of Ilvermorny, made no comment on the matter at hand.  
_  
"I don't believe it." Rose said. "How on earth could somebody murder her? Isn't she a powerful witch?"

"At least she's dead." Scorpius said. "A victory for us. Maybe we can go home sooner."

"I doubt it." Rose said. "Think about how the repercussions could be back home. With Delphi dead, Mathias might want to take an eye for an eye. What if he kills Aunt Ginny for this?"

"It's not like he knows who did it." Albus argued. Rebecca could see he didn't like his mother being brought up as dead.

"Do you think he'll care?" Rose asked. "It'll be an excuse. Whoever killed her has put our families at risk even more."

"Will you lay off it already?" Rebecca asked. Rose looked offended. They had never been able to get along, but Rose did stop talking about it.

The next morning, everyone was loading up their luggage racks onto buses. They would take the drive back down to the train station.

"Platform 4 bus this way!" The bus conductor called out. Rebecca went over to her friends before she jumped onto the bus. Morgan and Andrew stood side-by-side.

"I just want to say..." Rebecca began. "Thanks for being really fantastic friends. I got no idea if I'll see you two again so I wanted to make sure you know that."

"Aw, Becks." Morgan said. "I hope everything works out for you back home. Will you please keep in touch with us? Give us your address and we can send and owl to you just in case." 

"It's called the Luna Apartments in Brooklyn, or I think it's Queens. I'm not sure which one." Rebecca said.

"We'll miss you." Andrew said.

"I'll miss you too. You guys keep each other in check for me?"

"Oh yes. We always do. Be careful, Becks." Morgan said. They all hugged together and Rebecca left for the bus, but stopped to wave goodbye to Professor Scamander and Luna who was just giving Isabelle a hug and a book of some sorts. Isabelle ran over with it and showed it to Rebecca.

"Look! It's pictures of all kinds of creatures they have found on their journeys. Some of these even belong to the Professor's grandfather."

"That's really cool!" Rebecca said as they climbed onto the bus. They left the school and headed down a winding road which led them to the train station. They all climbed off and hopped onto their train and their destination would be back at Pennsylvania Station on Platform 4.


End file.
